


Tiny Drivers

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Babysitting, Fluff, M/M, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 78
Words: 64,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: Some of the drivers have been turned into toddlers and the other drivers need to babysit them.... Cue extremely cute and tiny toddlers and lots of fluff.1: Daniel Ricciardo & Tiny!Max Verstappen2: Kimi Räikkönen & Tiny!Sebastian Vettel3: Fernando Alonso & Tiny!Stoffel Vandoorne4: Sergio Pérez & Tiny!Esteban Ocon5: Sebastian Vettel & Tiny!Kimi Räikkönen6: Max Verstappen & Tiny!Daniel Ricciardo7: Nico Hülkenberg & Tiny!Carlos Sainz Jr8: Fernando Alonso & Tiny!Stoffel Vandoorne  #29: Sebastian Vettel & Kimi Räikkönen & Tiny!Daniel Ricciardo & Tiny!Max Verstappen10: Fernando Alonso & Tiny!Carlos Sainz Jr11: Sergio Pérez & Tiny!Esteban Ocon #212: Kimi Räikkönen & Tiny!Valtteri Bottas13: Kimi Räikkönen & Sebastian Vettel & Lots of Tiny!Drivers14: Lewis Hamilton & Tiny!Valtteri Bottas15: Sebastian Vettel & Tiny!Daniel Ricciardo16: Fernando Alonso & Jenson Button & Tiny!Stoffel Vandoorne17: Nico Hülkenberg & Tiny!Kevin Magnussen~48: Sebastian Vettel & Tiny!Kimi Räikkonen





	1. Daniel Ricciardo & Tiny!Max Verstappen

**Author's Note:**

> Just so everyone knows, it's more like one shots than an actual story with a plotline, doesn't mean it isn't fluffy though ;)
> 
> If you want to read about a particular combination of drivers, feel free to request!!

Something very strange was going on in the Formula 1 paddocks. It was something unexplainable and definitely something that needed to be solved as soon as possible

Daniel was the first driver to find out. Walking into the Red Bull garage, he saw basically the whole team standing around something in the corner, the females cooing at it and all the man smiling with soft expressions on their faces. It was Christian who came up to him and clasped his shoulder, making Daniels narrow his eyes in suspicion.

“Daniel, plans have changed. Something weird has happened and I need you to babysit someone until we find out how to cure it.” Christian smiled as if it would be no big deal, but Daniel knew very well there was something Christian wasn’t telling him yet. Christian motioned him to follow and Daniel hesitantly did. The team stepped to the side so they could pass and what Daniel saw only confused him more. A small boy was sitting on the ground, playing with a toy race car. He was wearing what looked like an official Red Bull race suit, although the fabric looked softer and a little more childproof. The boy looked up for a moment and the big blue eyes looked extremely familiar to Daniel.

“I didn’t know Max had a little brother…” Daniel said to Christian. 

“He doesn’t.”

“Nephew?”

“No.”

“…Lookalike?”

“Nope.”

“Who is it then? He looks scarily much like Max…” Daniel suspiciously looked at the young boy, who was still contently playing with the toy and was ignoring everyone who still stood cooing around him.

“That is Max, your teammate.” Christian deadpanned.

“Is this some April fools joke that is completely wrongly timed? Although I admit, it also kind of creeps me out.” Daniel told Christian. Christian rubbed his face, looking exhausted.

“Believe me, I wish it was a joke. This happened to the other teams as well, some of the drivers were found this morning in the paddocks, looking like… well toddlers. We’re trying to figure out what happened and how to change it back, so I think it would be best if you babysit Max in the meantime.” 

The boy giggled as he gave the car a push, making it hit the foot of one of the engineers.

“Are they also like… mentally toddlers?” Daniel asked.

“They seem to remember everything about their life and know themselves that they’re not supposed to be toddlers. But ehh… their child instincts seem to take over from time to time.” Christian said, as Max started to make engine noises while pushing the car around. “They can talk, but they don’t seem to be able to remember what exactly made them like this.”

Daniel nodded, sitting down opposite Max on the ground. It didn’t make any sense, but deep down he knew this really was Max. Max looked up at him and grinned, happy to see his teammate. 

“Are you okay Max?” Daniel asked softly. Max nodded but then wrinkled up his nose slightly.

“Yes, but everyone talks funny to me now.” He said with a pout. 

Daniel smiled. “You want to go to the drivers room? It’s quieter there.” Max nodded and stood up on his tiny legs, still clutching the small car to his chest. Daniel stood up as well, walking towards the drivers room, glancing back to see if Max was following him. Mini Max had to almost run to keep up with him. Daniel noticed and slowed down but was already to late. In his haste to keep up, Max tripped over his own foot and fell, dropping the car in progress. He was able to catch himself relatively well with his hands, but he looked up at Daniel, his lower lip was slightly trembling. 

Daniel quickly knelt down next to him, a concerned expression on his face. He carefully lifted his teammate up and settled him on his hip so he had one free arm. Max pressed his face against Daniel’s shoulder, whimpering slightly. Daniel gently shushed him.

“Are you hurt Maxie?” Max sniffed and showed him the palms of his hands, which were scraped slightly. 

“It’s okay Max, I’ll have a look at it, yeah?” Daniel said, ruffling Max’s hair as they walked into the drivers room. Putting Max down on the couch, Daniel went and got some rubbing alcohol. When he came back he saw Max yawn and rub his eyes. Daniel smiled, he had to admit that Max was pretty damn cute this tiny. Kneeling down in front of Max, Daniel gently took Max’s small hand in his. He poured some rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball and carefully pressed it against the scraped surface of Max’s palm. Max whimpered and tried to pull his hand away. Daniel softly shushed him.

“Almost done Maxie.” He cleaned the other palm as well. Max stayed quiet but when Daniel looked up after putting the cleaning stuff away, he saw that there were big tears rolling down his cheeks. He wiped some away with his thumb before lifting the small boy in his arms again. Max sobbed quietly into his neck as Daniel rubbed his back with one hand.

“I’m sorry Max, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He whispered. He held Max until the boy calmed down again. Max wiggled around a little in his grip and Daniel thought he wanted to be put down again, but Max just cuddled closer to Daniel, head resting on his shoulder as he yawned again.

“Are you tired Maxie?” he felt the boy nod against his shoulder, a tiny hand clutched his shirt. 

“You want me to bring you back to the hotel so you can sleep?” Daniel whispered, not wanting to disturb Max too much. Max shook his head

“ I‘m ‘kay.” He said yawning, his eyes slowly closing. Daniel chuckled and sat down on the couch, Max still in his arms. Max mumbled something but really seemed to be asleep now. Daniel shifted so he could lie down, Max still on his chest. 

This wasn’t too bad after all…


	2. Kimi Räikkönen & Tiny!Sebastian Vettel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows, it's more like one shots than an actual story with a plotline, doesn't mean it isn't fluffy though ;)
> 
> If you want to read about a particularly combination of drivers, feel free to request!!

When Kimi got a message explaining the whole situation that was going on at the garage, he really contemplated not going. Normal Sebastian could already be annoying and needy, but Kimi was pretty sure toddler would be much more worse. Besides, although he didn’t like to admit it, Kimi did have a weak spot for children and with Sebastian already being able to pull off so much more with Kimi than anybody else, Kimi was certain that there was about a 90% change he wouldn’t be able to say no to a tiny Sebastian.

Nevertheless, Kimi did go to the garage, partially out of duty and partially out of curiosity. But the moment he entered the building, he regretted his decision again. 

“Kimi!” a high-pitched voice called out and a small figure crashed into his legs. When Kimi looked, he saw a miniature version of the Seb he knew grinning up at him. He didn’t know how to react and just stood there looking at the small boy. Seb took Kimi’s pointer finger in his small hand and started to pull him along, excitedly talking about something. But Kimi didn’t move.

“Kimi?” Sebastian pouted. “I want to play with the race cars with you...” Kimi wanted to say no but Seb’s bottom lip was starting to tremble.

“Fine.” He said finally. Sebastian squealed as Kimi allowed him to pull him along. He saw some of the engineers smiling at what a pushover he seemed to be now, but Kimi just glared at them. 

Sebastian pulled him into a room at the far end of the garage. Inside was one of those electric race tracks on a high table. Sebastian pouted again at Kimi when he realised he wasn’t tall enough to see it. Kimi silently took a chair and placed it besides the table. He hesitated but then carefully lifted Seb onto the chair, who started jumping up and down excitedly when he could see the electric track. Kimi winched involuntarily, afraid that the clumsy German would fall off and made sure to stand close enough to catch him if he did.

Kimi took the two consoles.

“Which car do you want?” he asked Seb, who wrinkled his nose as he was thinking. Kimi couldn’t help but smile slightly

“The red one.” He finally decided with another grin as Kimi gave him the correct console.

They raced a couple of times, Kimi letting Sebastian win every single time. After a while Sebastian started to get tired of standing but if he sat down, he couldn’t see the track anymore. Kimi noticed and lifted the tiny driver up. He sat down on the chair himself and placed Sebastian on his lap, who was then able to see the track and cars again. They raced again, and of course Seb’s car was the first to cross the finish again. The excited toddler turned so he could face a gently smiling Kimi.

“Did you see that?! I was so fast.” Seb bounced up and down excitedly.

“Yes, you were.” Kimi could only grin back. Then Seb jumped of Kimi’s lap, almost falling flat on his face if Kimi hadn’t caught his arm, and started to pull on Kimi’s hand again.

“Come! We can watch a movie now!”

Apparently, toddler Seb’s choice of a good movie was the Pixar movie with the fitting title: Cars. Kimi almost snorted when Sebastian handed him the case, but put it on nonetheless. They settled down on the couch, Seb still talking excitedly about something he thought was going to happen in the movie. 

Kimi didn’t particularly like the movie and on a certain moment decided that closing his eyes for a minute or two wouldn’t be that bad of an idea, so he did just that. 

He opened one eye again when he felt someone climb onto his lap again and snuggle against his chest. Sebastian wiggled around a little, trying to find a comfortable position but kept sliding off Kimi’s lap. Kimi chuckled and wrapped an arm around him to keep him in place. Seb sighed contently.

“Thought you always said you didn’t like cuddling.” Tiny Sebastian mumbled.

“Don’t push it Seb, you’re the one that turned into a toddler.” Kimi grumbled, but held Sebastian tighter.

“You’re a softy.”


	3. Fernando Alonso & Tiny!Stoffel Vandoorne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows, it's more like one shots than an actual story with a plotline, doesn't mean it isn't fluffy though ;)
> 
> If you want to read about a particularly combination of drivers, feel free to request!!
> 
> This one is only very short, but I'm planning on writing multiple chapters for each pairing if necessary, so don't worry ;)

Fernando had been sceptical when he first got a message from one of the engineers, explaining what was going on in the garages. Apparently, Stoffel was now toddler Stoffel and in the spirit of team bonding, Fernando had the honour of babysitting the tiny Belgium driver. Entering the garage, he saw there was a bit of commotion in one of the corners. He heard a young boy crying and multiple engineers trying to console him.

“Everything okay here? He asked. Some of the engineers turned around, leaving some space between them. 

“Nando!” a high-pitched voice cried out. A small figure pushed passed the legs and ran towards him. Seeing the blonde hair, big blue eyes and McLaren race suit made Fernando realise that it was Stoffel. Tiny Stoffel hid behind Nando’s leg, still whimpering. Fernando gently ruffled Stoffel’s hair.

“What happened?” he asked one of the engineers. 

“I-I don’t know… he just panicked.” The engineer shrugged. Fernando turned and knelt down in front of Stoffel, who was wiping some tears from his chubby cheeks with a tiny fist.

“What’s wrong, Stoffel?” Nando asked gently. The Belgium driver looked at his feet.

“Too many people.” He mumbled shyly. Fernando nodded and turned to the engineers

“Can you leave us for a moment?” he told them and they left. He turned back to Stoffel, who was playing with one of the sleeves of his suit. 

“Come here.” He gently pulled Stoffel into his arms. His toddler sized teammate clung onto him, still sniffling a little. He carefully lifted him up, Stoffel’s head still tucked against his shoulder. Fernando walked to his drivers room. He put Stoffel on the ground and rummaged through some drawers. Stoffel wandered around the room, slightly wobbly on his much smaller legs. He found a tennis ball in one of the corners and picked it up with two hands. He dropped it on the ground and giggled as it bounced back up again. 

Fernando had meanwhile finally found what he had been looking for and held it behind his back as he turned back to Stoffel, smiling when he heard the soft laughing. 

“Stoff?” he knelt down next to the boy again, who looked at him with bright eyes. He moved his arm in front of him, a wrapped waffle in his hand. Stoffel gasped and dropped the tennis ball, reaching for the waffle instead. Then he stopped himself and smiled shyly at Fernando.

“Can I have it… pwease.” He said softly. Fernando swore it was the cutest thing he had ever seen, and even if he wanted to he would have never been able to say no to those big blue eyes.

“Of course!” he answered Stoffel with a grin, handing the treat to him. 

The Belgium excitedly tried to open the plastic wrapper, but frowned when he couldn’t. Fernando chuckled and helped him to open it. Stoffel immediately took a big bite and smiled brightly at Fernando. Fernando lifted him so he could put him on the couch, where Stoffel happily continued to eat the waffle, crumbs flying everywhere.


	4. Sergio Pérez & Tiny!Esteban Ocon

Checo had not expected his day to go like this. He had thought it would be another normal day, some team meetings, some discussions about the car and some glares from his younger teammate, who still hadn’t actually talked to him after they crashed each other. When he came into the garage however, they’re were panicked engineers running around and seemingly looking for something. 

Sergio caught one by the arm, asking her what was happening. She explained that Esteban was now a toddler, and after something had spooked him, he had run of and hit somewhere. For the past hour, the team had been searching for him, but hadn’t been able to find the French driver. Sergio frowned but shrugged, even if he helped searching, he was pretty sure Esteban would just run away from him to hide somewhere else. 

Stretching his back, Sergio walked through the garage towards his drivers room. Rounding one of the corners, he heard some soft snivelling to his right. A door from one of the electricity cabinets was slightly open. He knelt down and opened it. Two large brown eyes looked back at him. 

“Esteban?” Sergio frowned. The little boy in the cabinet mumbled something in French and rubbed his eyes with one hand. Sergio saw he had been crying.

“Why are you hiding here? Come on out” He moved to the side so the boy could pass him, but Esteban didn’t move. 

“I’m stuck.” Esteban mumbled, not looking at Sergio. Sergio then noticed that one arm and leg of the boy were wrapped in some electricity cords. Sergio reached to help him but Esteban glared and tried to pull away. 

“Go away! Allez-Vous-En!” Esteban wiggled around but only succeeded at getting stuck even more. Frustrated, the small boy started to cry again. 

“Shhh, sit still, I’ll help you out, okay?” Sergio said softly. Esteban was still crying but stayed still. Ever so carefully, Sergio freed Esteban from the cables and lifted the boy out of the cabinet. 

The boy sat down on the ground, still sobbing. Sergio was still knelt down next to him, unsure what to do. Esteban stood up, wobbling slightly on his legs and walked over to Sergio. Surprising the Mexican, he wrapped his tiny arms around Sergio’s neck. Sergio hesitantly pulled him closer as the boy hid his face in Checo’s jacket, still shaking. It must have been scary for the toddler to be stuck in there for some time. Sergio rubbed his back and gently shushed him. Slowly, Esteban started to calm down. Esteban started to lean more and more on him and stopped crying. Sergio realised the boy had fallen asleep standing up. He chuckled lightly and lifted Esteban up into his arms. Esteban sighed and moved a little, but seemed to be comfortable as Sergio held him. 

Sergio brought Esteban into his drivers room and placed him on the cough. The boy turned over and started sucking his left thumb. Sergio took of his sweatshirt and placed it over his teammate as a blanket. He ruffled his younger teammates hair.

“Sleep well, pequeño.”


	5. Sebastian Vettel & Tiny!Kimi Räikkönen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because tiny Kimi would be absolutely adorable!! :)
> 
> Don't forget: requests always welcome ;)

To say Sebastian was surprised was an understatement. Arriving at the garage, he had never expected the commotion that he found inside. Engineers were almost running around with various children’s toys and Sebastian was confused. There were rarely children in the garage, and when there were, they never made this big of a deal out of it. 

On his way to his driver room, Seb passed Kimi’s room, were all the engineers seem to flock to. When they saw him, he was immediately pulled in as well and what he saw inside almost melted him.

A small blonde-haired boy with large blue eyes sat on the ground in the corner, wearing a soft looking racing suit. The engineers were showing him toys and snacks, but the boy didn’t show any interest, or anything at all, although the fiddling with his sleeves did indicate he was uncomfortable with all the attention. Sebastian had to admit he was one of the cutest toddlers he had ever seen.

“He looks like Kimi.” Sebastian said with a grin towards one of the engineers. The engineer just shot him a look.

“He is Kimi.” Sebastian frowned and looked at the boy again. The resemblance was uncanny, he had to admit that. Slowly he made his way over to the boy and knelt down.

“Kimi?” he asked gently. The boy looked up, and it were his large, icy-blue eyes that convinced Seb it was indeed Kimi. 

“Make them go.” Kimi mumbled, looking at the ground. But it was too quiet for Sebastian to hear. 

“What?” Sebastian frowned and leaned a little closer.

“Make them go.” Kimi said louder this time. He looked up at Seb, although almost shyly, and Sebastian saw Kimi’s bottom lip tremble ever so slightly. He nodded and immediately stood up, herding the engineers out the door and closing it behind him. 

When he looked back, he saw that Kimi had wandered over to the fridge, but the door was too heavy for him to open. Seb helped him and watched amusedly as the Finn stared up with a pout at the freezer area, too high up for him now.

Seb bent down and lifted Kimi up, settling him on his hip. Kimi wiggled around at first, clearly not happy at having to be lifted, but actually smiled when he saw he could reach the freezer now. Sebastian opened the freezer drawer with his free hand and stepped closer so Kimi could peer inside. The tiny Finn contemplated for a moment and then picked one of the largest ice creams there was. Holding it with two hands, he started to wiggle around and Sebastian put him on the floor again .

Kimi wobbled over to the couch and somehow succeeded at pulling himself up without dropping the ice cream. He took the ice cream and opened it, carelessly dropping the wrapper on the ground as he happily started to munch on the treat. Sebastian chuckled as he sat down as well, his own ice cream in his hand, but didn’t start to eat before secretly snapping some photos of Kimi.

The ice cream was bigger than Kimi’s forearm, but he somehow managed to finish it anyway, although, much to Sebastian amusement, he had also smeared it all over his face in process. Sebastian took a damp towel and Kimi, although not happy about it, let him clean his face and hands, which had become super sticky as well.

Sebastian went over to the bin to throw away the wrappers and when he turned back he saw that Kimi was standing behind him, shyly looking at his feet.

“What is it Kimi?” Sebastian said gently. Kimi looked up with him, blue eyes wide, and then held his arm out. Sebastian grinned and picked Kimi up again. The little Finn snuggled close to Sebastian’s chest, his left thumb in his mouth. His eyes fluttered closed and Sebastian almost ‘awwwed’ really loudly, but he really didn’t want to startle him.

Sebastian sat down on the couch, careful not to move Kimi too much. Taking out his phone, he quickly took some more photos of possibly the cutest toddler he had ever seen. 

And also because he was certain it would be the best bribing material ever.


	6. Max Verstappen & Tiny!Daniel Ricciardo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)  
> Don't forget: requests always welcome!  
> Cheers :D

When Max heard what had happened to Daniel, he knew he was in for an interesting day. Adult Daniel already behaved like a child most of the time, but now actually being a toddler, Dan must be even worse.

Max turned out to be right. When he entered the garage, there was a toddler with wild dark curls running around in circles around a bunch of engineers, who were trying to grab him.

“You’re never gonna catch me.” The small boy sing-songed, wide grin on his face. 

There was absolutely no doubt that this was indeed Dan. When Dan caught sight of Max, he slowed his running, but after having ran circles for so long, he lost his balance and fell flat on his face. 

No one in the garage spoke, all holding their breath while looking at the small boy, who just sat on the ground for a moment, pouting slightly. Then Dan started grinning again and raced over to Max.

“Max Max Max Max Max Max” he called out as he started to jump up and down in front of him. Max watched with an amused smile as there seemed to be no end to Dan’s energy. The engineers took this opportunity to quickly leave, not really wanted to spend the rest of the day chasing Daniel around.

“Daniel,” Max said with a chuckle. “Calm down.” 

“I can’t.” Daniel said, grin only widening. “Too excited.” He waved his arms around to show how excited he was.

Max rolled his eyes and picked Daniel up, settling him on his shoulders. Dan giggled and grabbed a hold of Max’s hair, who winched at the pulling. Max walked out onto the track, which completely empty now that half of the drivers were toddler-sized. Daniel kept telling him to walk faster, quite enjoying pulling on Max’s hair, but Max didn’t want to risk tripping and dropping mini Dan.

He put a wiggling Daniel on the ground again, the tiny Australian still looking as excited as ever.

“What are we doing.” He said, resuming his jumping, grin still as massive as adult Dan’s.

“Racing.” Max answered with a smile. Daniel gasped.

“With the cars?” he said, eyes wide with excitement. Max snorted. Like there was any way Daniel could reach the pedals and steering wheel when he was this small.

“No not with the cars, I meant running.” For a moment Dan looked disappointed as he was deciding whether running was acceptable as racing as well, but then he turned around and sped off, running as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. 

Max followed, laughing loudly. He made sure Daniel stayed in front of him and just hoped his toddler teammate would tire soon enough. He sped up slightly so he could run next to Dan, who was surprisingly fast with his tiny legs. Dan glanced towards him and tried to speed up even more.

“I’m gonna win!” he cried out. But getting too excited, he tripped over his own legs and fell flat on his face again. Max winched at the smack and immediately knelt down next to him.

“Fuck Daniel, you’re clumsy.” The Australian’s eyes were teary when he looked at Max, but he still gave a half-frown

“Language!” Max rolled his eyes and checked Daniel over for some injuries. His palms were quite red, but other than that he seemed fine. 

Daniel held out his arms with a pout and made grabbing movements with his hands. Max rolled his eyes but lifted him up. Little Dan yawned and snuggled close as Max walked back to the garage.

“I’m tired.” Daniel mumbled as Max shifted him to a more comfortable position. Max snorted.

“Finally!”


	7. Nico Hulkenberg & Tiny!Carlos Sainz Jr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from FormulaFerrari, hope you enjoy :)
> 
> *Requests always welcome*

When Nico went to the garage, he was expecting chaos to say the least. Toddlers and the structured environment needed in the garage seemed like a disastrous combination to him. But when he entered the garage, everything was completely quiet, too quiet. 

Nico went to speak, but was immediately shushed by about fourteen engineers at the same time. Nico frowned, not sure what was going on, until one of the engineers pointed him in the right direction. 

In the corner of the garage, Nico could see two tiny feet sticking out from behind a pile of tyres. He slowly walked closer and peaked around the stack. There was a small boy, curled up and asleep. Nico was pretty sure it had to be Carlos. He carefully knelt down the tight space behind the tyres as well. He pushed some of Carlos unruly hair out of his face, but the small Spaniard didn’t wake up. Carlos mumbled something in his sleep and his tiny hand caught one of Nico’s fingers. Nico tried to pull back, but the toddlers grip was surprisingly tight. Carlos mumbled in his sleep and Nico stilled suddenly, unsure whether waking Carlos was such a good idea after all.

He hadn’t been teammates with Carlos for very long yet, but judging from the grumpy looks he got from him in the mornings, Carlos was not the happiest when he had just woke up.

Nico tried yet again to get free from tiny Carlos’s grip, but because of his awkwardly knelt position behind the tyres, Nico couldn’t move enough to truly pull away. So he stayed where he was, just hoping Carlos would wake up soon enough. 

Nico wasn’t sure how long he stayed behind the tyres, but he could feel his legs start to cramp up. He winched, trying to stretch his legs, but there was no where near the amount of room to do so behind the tyres. He sighed. The only thing left for him to do was to wake Carlos and hope the toddler version of his teammate wouldn’t be as grumpy as the adult version. He poked the toddler softly. Carlos mumbled and rolled over, unto Nico’s hand, still holding on to the finger, which was now held at an awkward angle. Luckily for Nico, he still had one hand free. He gently ruffled Carlos hair again.

“Carlos? Come one, wake up buddy.” At first it seemed like Carlos would continue to sleep again, but then his big doe eyes opened and he looked at Nico. Nico awkwardly grinned at Carlos, who clumsily sat up, rubbing his eyes.

“Hulk?” Carlos mumbled with a frown. Nico sighed, relieved his hand was finally free now. He stood up, but groaned when his legs cramped up completely and gave in. He rolled onto his back and just laid there for a moment. He felt Carlos clamber over his legs and his teammate sat down next to his head, looking down at him curiously. He turned his head to look at Carlos and coughed awkwardly.

“Cramp.” He shrugged slightly. Carlos grinned mischievously and Nico’s smile faltered. Carlos looked innocently at him for a moment, and then poked Nico’s side, who yelped in surprise. Carlos grin widened and poked again as Nico tried to swat his hand away, laughing as the Spaniard jumped on him so he could poke both sides at the same time. 

Nico pushed himself up into a sitting position as best as he could and trapped Carlos with his arms, who giggled and tried to get free. He held Carlos until they both calmed down from laughing. Bopping Carlos nose, he put him on the ground next to him. He stood up and shook his legs to get free of the last remnants of the cramp. Carlos giggled again and stood up again.

“Come on!” Carlos said laughing, taking a hold of Nico’s finger once more as he started to pull him along.

Nico chuckled but followed. He was in for a long day


	8. Fernando Alonso & Tiny!Stoffel Vandoorne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got such positive reactions about Tiny!Stoffel that there had to be another chapter with the Belgium waffle :p  
> And also since Tiny!Stoffel is probably one of my favourites as well... ;D  
> It isn't very long, but it is very fluffy, so I hope that makes up for it!
> 
> *Requests always welcome*

Fernando had honestly been very relieved at how easy Stoffel was as a toddler, he wasn’t too loud or too needy, and just really, really adorable. Stoffel had somehow finished the whole waffle in one go, and had afterwards played with the tennis ball some more, before falling asleep on the couch. Fernando didn’t think it was possible, but the kid kept getting cuter and cuter.

Stoffel was currently curled up under Fernando’s coat, fast asleep. Fernando was sitting opposite him so he could keep an eye on the small Belgium, glancing towards him every few seconds to make sure Stoffel was comfortable. 

They stayed like that for a long time, until Stoffel started to move in his sleep. Stoffel tensed and his legs kicked out slightly. The toddler mumbled something and then whimpered. Concerned, Fernando moved across the room and knelt down next to the couch. Stoffel whimpered again, his face scrunching up as if in pain. Fernando gently shushed him and moved some hair out of Stoffel’s face before shaking him slightly to wake him up. 

Stoffel didn’t react at first, but then all of a sudden shot up with a yelp. 

“Stoffel?” Fernando called softly as the toddler looked around confused. Finally, his big blue eyes landed on Fernando and Stoffel whimpered again, crawling closer to Fernando, who pulled him into his arms. 

“It’s okay, it was just a dream Stoff.” He said gently as Stoffel cried quietly, his face buried against his shoulder. He lifted his tiny teammate up and sat down on the couch, putting Stoffel down next to him. He wiped some tears from the toddler’s chubby cheeks and grinned back when Stoffel smiled slightly. 

He went to get up to get Stoffel some water.

“Nando!” Stoffel called out. Fernando turned back and saw that Stoffel was crying again, holding his small arms out to him. He walked back immediately and took Stoffel in his arms again.

“Was it such a scary dream Stoffel?” Fernando asked. He felt Stoffel nod against his chest.

“Are you still scared?” Fernando asked further when his teammate didn’t really calm down. There was a pause, but Fernando finally got another nod in return. Stoffel looked up at him again, still sniffling slightly. 

“It’s okay, Stoff, I’m here now, nothing will happen.” Fernando cooed softly. Stoffel snuggled closer to him again and closed his eyes. Fernando rubbed his back as smiled when he felt Stoffel yawn.

“Go back to sleep Stoff, I’m here.”


	9. Sebastian Vettel & Kimi Räikkönen & Tiny!Daniel Ricciardo & Tiny!Max Verstappen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty long because I got carried away :P
> 
> Enjoy and requests always welcome :)

Sebastian had obviously made fun of the other teams when Ferrari was the only team that didn’t suddenly include a toddler driver. He and Kimi could watch amusedly as the other adult driver tried desperately not to lose their tiny teammates in the garages. Sebastian did have to admit he was slightly disappointed, he liked children and wouldn’t have minded to have to spend the day with a tiny version of a driver. 

Kimi felt the same way, but something deep down in his gut told him they wouldn’t have the easy day they were expecting to have. He turned out to right. Kimi usually was, although Seb would never admit that.

Seb and Kimi were standing near their driver homes, waiting until the team came up with something for them to do. Racing and testing was off limits at the moments, they couldn’t risk that all the toddler that seemed to be everywhere. 

Seb was excitedly telling another story when Kimi heard giggling behind them. He shushed Seb, who scoffed at the interruption. They turned and saw two small children walking over to them. There was no doubt as to who they were. 

The first boy had wild dark curls, large brown eyes and a big grin that looked permanently plastered on his face. The second boy was slightly smaller and had clearly just been woken up. His hair was sticking up at odd angles and his blue eyes still looked slightly unfocused as he yawned. Both boys were wearing Red Bull overalls, it were definitely Daniel and Max.

Daniel was pulling sleepy Max along with him, his grin only widening when he saw Kimi and Seb. Kimi rolled his eyes when Seb returned the grin with the same amount of enthusiasm. Seb leaned closer to Kimi.

“Aren’t they adorable?!” Kimi just shrugged his shoulders. Daniel had let go of Max’s hand and pounced on Seb, who had knelt down slightly to catch him. They both laughed and Seb spun Dan around. 

Max looked at them, a little bewildered at the sudden loss of contact. Kimi went to him after a not-so-subtle shove form Seb’s shoulder and knelt down in front of the small boy. He held out his arms to Max, who without hesitating walked into his embrace. Kimi lifted Max and took a couple of steps back so he was standing next to Sebastian again. Daniel was rambling away at Seb, who was nodding at him with a smile

“… And then we ran and they couldn’t catch us.” He explained with a grin, waving his little arms around in excitement. Max giggled as well, seemingly waking up a little more now. He seemed pretty comfortable where Kimi held him on his hip. 

“Come on, let’s go inside.” Sebastian said, bouncing Daniel as the boy kept wiggling around. Kimi looked down at Max and smoothed some hair out of the boy’s face. Max grinned at him and Kimi couldn’t help but smile back. Walking inside, one of the engineers came up to Seb and told him he was needed for a moment. Seb looked briefly at Kimi and to the small boys they were holding and seemed reluctant to leave them at first. Then, with an apologetic grin, he handed Daniel to Kimi as well, who now had his arms full of wiggling Red Bull drivers. 

“Seb…” Kimi looked almost desperate as Daniel and Max started to poke each other, making it harder for Kimi to hold them.

“You’ll be fine Kimi, entertain them for a bit, I’ll be back soon.” Seb turned and walked with away with the engineer, but not before ruffling both boy’s hair and petting Kimi’s shoulder. Kimi glared at him as he walked away, but was distracted when Max tried to pull the sunglasses of his nose. Kimi would have swatted Max’s hand away, but that would mean dropping the miniature Aussie he was holding on his other side. Sighing in annoyance, he moved his head back a bit to try as best he could to stay outside of Max’s reach, which didn’t work. The small Dutch boy pouted.

“I want to wear the cool glasses.” Max’s voice was shaking slightly. Kimi wanted to say no, but that came out as a yes when Max gave him the ‘kicked puppy look’ Sebastian used way too often on him as well. Max took the glasses of Kimi’s nose and at the same time almost took Kimi’s left eye out. He winced slightly and had to blink heavily to regain his eyesight. Max had put the glasses on and was giggling happily now. Dan looked at Kimi and then clumsily petted Kimi’s cheek when he saw the Finn’s discomfort.

Kimi eventually decided to go to his driver’s room, not really knowing any other part of the garage that was even barely childproof. He really had to strain to hold both boys who wouldn’t sit still for even a second. 

~~ 

Sebastian was away for much longer than he had meant to. He had thought he only had to help with a small problem, but when he finally left, it was already dark outside. The engineers had given him a bag with some essential for the two toddlers, but that was about the only thing that had been positive about the afternoon. He really just hoped Kimi hadn’t gotten fed up with Max and Dan and just dumped them somewhere else. Although he doubted that, since he knew Kimi secretly adored small children. He smiled in relief when he saw Kimi had texted him.

Took the boys back to the hotel, you have my room number – Kimi

Sebastian kept in mind to tease Kimi about the fact that he was referring to Max and Dan as ‘the boys’. Luckily, the hotel wasn’t too far from the track and Sebastian arrived there shortly after. Going up to Kimi’s room he knocked on the door. There was no answer, but when he pushed the door slightly, he saw it was open. 

He entered the room and his face softened immediately softened. The tv was on and Kimi was sitting on the bed, a tiny Red Bull driver cuddled into each of his sides. The two boys were intrigued by the cartoon that was playing, but were also tiredly rubbing their eyes. Kimi was looking down at them more than he was looking at the tv, a soft smile still playing on his lips. Sebastian announced himself with a small cough and Max and Dan perked up and smiled at him, before racing each other to where Sebastian was standing. They were talking excitedly to him, pulling on his hand and the bag he was holding. Sebastian chuckled and let them pull him along towards Kimi, who had gotten of the bed as well and was stretching his back with a slightly pained expression on his face.

“What’s in the bag?” Max eventually asked, eyeing it curiously, and Daniel looked expectantly at Seb as well.

“Your pyjamas, and some other stuff.” He smirked at them and Kimi sighed.

“I swear to god if I have to fucking bathe them…” Sebastian snorted and Daniel gasped.

“Language!” Kimi rolled his eyes at the stern-looking, toddler-sized Aussie and then glared at Sebastian, who was laughing.

“We’ll leave that for tomorrow, hopefully they will be normal again then.” Kimi looked so relieved that Seb started laughing again.

“Go take a shower yourself, Kimi, I’ll get them changed in the meantime.” Kimi didn’t need to be told twice and went into the bathroom. Daniel had meanwhile taken the bag from Sebastian and was taking each item out one by one before depositing them on the floor. Max had somehow already succeeded at pulling the pyjama shirt on, but it was both inside-out and backwards. Sebastian shook his head but smiled nonetheless. 

“Okay, let’s get you ready before grumpy Kimi comes back.” He said with a wink, kneeling down to help Max with his shirt. Max looked at him with a puzzled expression.

“Kimi’s not grumpy, he’s nice.” Dan nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, he gave us snacks.” He added. Sebastian smiled at them.

“You boys are right, Kimi is very nice.”

~~

When Kimi came back from the shower, Max and Dan were already dressed in their pyjama’s as well. Sebastian looked both tired and exasperated, so it clearly hadn’t been easy to get the boys ready. Max and Dan were currently deciding which colour toothbrush they wanted, being able to pick from about 15 different ones because apparently the engineers thought that would make things even easier. Kimi walked over to Seb, who was trying to coax them to the bathroom at the same time.

“So do you want me to take one of them to my room? It will be less crowded here that way.” Seb suggested, but Kimi almost paled at the idea.

“Better not, they will start crying again and I don’t think they’ll stop. Also, before you suggest otherwise, you’re are not leaving me alone with them” Kimi snapped, obviously traumatised by something that had happened while Sebastian hadn’t been there. Sebastian held his hands up in defeat.

“Fine, sleepover it is.”

After Sebastian got his stuff from his own hotel room and Kimi had succeeded in getting Max and Dan to brush their teeth, they all flopped down on the bed. The boys were in the middle, so there was no chance of them falling off during the night, and they were already half asleep. Daniel had cuddled up against his former teammate’s side, while Max clung onto Kimi. 

“Maybe this isn’t so bad after all.” Seb said quietly as Daniel’s eyes finally fluttered close. Kimi obviously wanted to remark yet again that Seb hadn’t been there most of the day, but was distracted by tiny Max, who sighed contently and snuggled even closer to the Finn.

“No maybe not.” Kimi finally admitted.

“I really though you were going to say bwoah.”

“Shut up and go to sleep Seb.”


	10. Fernando Alonso & Tiny!Carlos Sainz Jr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a note: everything Fernando says to Carlos, and everything Carlos says in general, is in Spanish unless stated specifically otherwise. My Spanish isn’t good enough (at all) to actually write whole sentences in Spanish + it would get too confusing to non-Spanish speakers, so just use your imagination a little

Fernando obviously hadn’t expected to spend the day with a tiny Spanish driver, but somehow that was exactly what had happened. An exasperated man wearing a Renault shirt had come up to Fernando in the McLaren garage, a small dark haired boy in his arms, who was in his turns holding a small meerkat plushie. The boy was wiggling around and babbling in Spanish but the man clearly didn’t understand a word he was saying. 

Before he could register what was happening, Fernando was holding the small boy in his arms himself. He held him slightly away from him to get a good look, while the Renault engineer sighed.

“He only talks Spanish and no one understand a word from what he is saying.”

“So? I guess the boy came here with his parents, no? It’s not good to let him stay with a stranger” Fernando frowned, not understanding why he had to take care of the boy. 

“You know him Fernando.” The engineers smiled.

“Nando!” the boy giggled, wrapping his tiny arms around Fernando’s neck. Fernando gave the engineer a confused look.

“It’s Carlos.” The engineer deadpanned. Fernando scoffed and wanted to laugh, but it seemed the engineer wasn’t kidding. Gently untangling the boys arms form his neck, he held him at armlength away from him. The tiny boy giggled and then smiled brightly at him. He surely looked like Carlos. His hair was the same mess and his dark eyes were as big and bright as Carlos’s. 

“…Carlos?” Fernando asked hesitantly.

“Si!” Carlos nodded and grinned. 

“Are you okay Carlos?” Fernando asked.

“Huh?” Carlos tilted his head and looked confused. Fernando repeated the same question in Spanish and Carlos grinned this time, nodded and then threw his arms around Fernando again, hugging the confused man’s neck. Fernando chuckled and hugged him back carefully, not wanting to hurt him. 

“Now what are we going to do with you?” Fernando asked Carlos, who was starting to try and climb further onto Fernando’s shoulder and consequently dropped his meerkat toy. Carlos stared at the plushie on the ground, then his empty hands and then at Fernando. 

“Suricata?” his voice wobbled. Fernando knelt down and picked up the toy. He tried to put Carlos on the ground, but the small boy only clung on tighter to him after being reunited with his toy, holding it close to his chest. So Fernando stood up again and adjusted Carlos a little in his grip to hold him more securely.

“Is that yours?” he bopped the toys nose and afterwards Carlos’s as well, who giggled. Carlos glanced at the toy and with a big grin, he made the toy wave at Fernando. Fernando laughed and waved back. 

Fernando walked towards his drivers room, bouncing Carlos up and down and singing a Spanish children’s song to him. Carlos seemed to know the song as he randomly joined in at some parts, waving the small toy around. 

Stoffel passed the two of them and looked at Fernando with a confused expression.

“It’s Carlos, and no, I don’t know what the hell happened to him. I only know he won’t let go of me anymore.” Fernando explained with a grin. He demonstrated his point by trying to put Carlos on the ground, but the boy whined and held on to the collar of Fernando’s shirt so Fernando couldn’t let him go.

Stoffel laughed and wished him luck, ruffling Carlos hair. Carlos thoughtfully looked at Stoffel as he walked away and then giggled.

“Goffre?” Carlos asked Fernando, pointing after Stoffel. Fernando choked on a laugh.

“Yep, that’s our waffle.”

\-----------------------------

Inside the drivers room, Fernando finally succeeded at putting Carlos down, although Carlos clearly didn’t completely agree. In the end he seemed happy enough to play with the meerkat toy, talking to it in rapid Spanish, or rather, the baby version of Spanish. Fernando watched him for a while, amused at the way the boy could entertain himself. 

He was checking his phone when Carlos came over to him, climbing on the couch and sitting down on Fernando’s lap, facing him. The boy was pouting.

“What’s wrong, Carlos?” 

“Tired.” The boy mumbled, rubbing his eyes. The meerkat toy fell to the side. Fernando pulled Carlos closer, who cuddled against his chest. Fernando handed him the meerkat toy and smiled when Carlos held it tight again, which was immediately clutched tight with one hand, Carlos’s other hand holding onto Fernando’s shirt.

Fernando rubbed Carlos’s back with one hand and pressed a kiss to the boy’s head, who was snoring lightly already. 

This could have been worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si = Yes  
> Suricata=Meerkat  
> Goffre = Waffle (just a bad unnecessary joke because I wrote this at 2 AM and couldn't function properly... oops
> 
> DON'T FORGET: REQUEST WELCOME :)


	11. Sergio Pérez & Tiny!Esteban Ocon #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new day, a new chapter XD  
> Hope everyone enjoys this 2nd chapter with Esteban and Checo :)  
> Btw, I know I don't write the requests in the order they are requested, but some are just a lot more easy to write for me, and it's also partially becasue of inspiration etc. So if you've requested something which I haven't written yet, don't worry! I promise I'll get to it! :)

Sergio walked through the hospitality with Esteban, the tiny boy holding onto his hand tightly. Esteban seemed relatively comfortable around Sergio now, but every time someone passed them, Esteban’s grip tightened and he hid behind Sergio. Sergio was confused by his behaviour, but figured it was probably because Esteban didn’t want to many people to see him in his toddler form. 

Sergio had hoped it would get better the more Esteban got used to everyone looking at him, but the boy only seemed to get more and more anxious. Sergio looked down at him.

“What’s wrong little one?” he gently smoothed some hair out of Esteban’s face. Esteban shrugged and mumbled something, not looking at Sergio. 

Sergio just wanted to kneel down so he could talk better to Esteban, when one of the engineers came up to him. They knew each other relatively well, and the engineer often came to talk to him. He also smiled down at Esteban once or twice and after a while asked the small boy how he was doing. 

Sergio looked down when he heard a choked sob. He had been so busy talking to the engineer that he hadn’t noticed that Esteban had started crying. The engineer noticed as well and reached out for Esteban with a concerned expression. Esteban suddenly yelled out and starting sobbing loudly, jerking away from the engineer’s hand, subsequently also moving away from Sergio, who quickly told the engineer to stay back. 

Carefully, as if approaching a stray dog, Sergio knelt down in front of Esteban, keeping some distance between them. Esteban was still sobbing, his tiny body shaking in what seemed to be fear.

“Sshh Esteban, what’s wrong little one.” Sergio cooed, holding his arms out slightly to show Esteban he could come to him. Esteban whimpered and looked at the engineer that still stood behind Sergio, then shook his head. 

Sergio was really getting concerned now, because the boy was so frightened. He asked the engineer to leave so it was just the two of them in the room. Esteban was still shaking, staring at the door the engineer just left through.

“Esteban?” Sergio said softly. He reached out and wiped some tears from Esteban’s cheeks. The boy flinched at first, but let him. “What’s wrong?”

“Bad people” Esteban finally said. He had calmed down a little, but still seemed on edge. “They want to hurt me” Esteban shuddered and Sergio gently smoothed some hair out of Esteban’s face. 

“Why would anyone want to hurt you, little one?” he said gently. Esteban looked at his feet.

“Because we were fighting with the cars.” Esteban mumbled. Sergio realised what this was about. He knew about the death threats Esteban had received from some of Sergio’s fans, something he felt really bad about. He carefully reached out to Esteban again and pulled him into a hug. The small boy clutched his shirt tightly.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Sergio said protectively, kissing the top of Esteban’s head, his arms unconsciously tightening around Esteban’s small frame.

“But what if I’m big again.” Esteban whispered, cuddling closer to Sergio. Sergio fell quiet at first. Esteban and him got along now that Esteban was a toddler, but before that, their relationship was strained on a good day, and almost explosive on a bad one. Not that he ever wanted to hurt Esteban, but now he really wanted to protect his teammate. He sighed and pulled back from Esteban a little so he could look at the boy.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you, not now and not when you’re big again, okay?” Esteban blushed a little and then nodded, smiling up at Sergio in relief. Sergio smiled back and lifted the boy up again, holding him close. 

“Come on, let’s go find you something to eat.”


	12. Kimi Räikkönen & Tiny!Valtteri Bottas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one because it's exam week for me and I'm really procrastinating hard when I know I shouldn't but yeah.....
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Also, the translations of the Finnish phrases used are in the notes below, so you don't have to google them yourself :) I don't speak Finnish, so any mistakes, blame them on google translate.

Kimi was wandering around the tracks in search of something to do. Normally, being here would mean non stop work, but that had all been paused because of all the toddlers on the grid now. Kimi normally didn’t mind not having anything to do, but now it was getting on his nerves. 

He passed the Mercedes garage, some engineers suspiciously watching him as always. Kimi just rolled his eyes and wanted to continue walking when he heard the padding of small feet behind him. A small boy came running over to him, blonde haired with big blue eyes and slightly chubby cheeks. The boy stopped some distance away from him, regarding him hesitantly. Kimi frowned.

“Valtteri?” the boy nodded and glanced back at the garage. A PR woman came over to them as well, placing a hand on Valtteri’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, he must have wandered off.” She said with a smile towards Kimi. “Are you coming Valtteri, we weren’t finished yet” She gently started to push Valtteri in the direction of the garage, but Valtteri quickly duck below her arm and hid behind Kimi’s legs. 

“What isn’t finished?” Kimi asked the lady. She shrugged.

“We’re taking some pictures of him with the car.” She answered, walking closer to them as Valtteri peeked around Kimi’s legs. Kimi frowned and placed one hand on top of Valtteri’s head. 

“How long have you been taking pictures of him?” 

“Oh, two hours or so, you know how that goes with…” Kimi glared at her and she stopped talking.

“He’s small now, you can’t make him work for such long times, he’s a child.” He snapped. She almost rolled her eyes at him.

“Yes I can see that, but we don’t know for how long he’ll stay like that, so we need to take the opportunity to…”

“You’re not, he’s coming with me.” Kimi interrupted her, motioning Valtteri to follow him as he walked away from the Mercedes garage. The woman protested at first, but then let them go. Kimi was relieved she didn’t make that big of a deal out of it, but was also pretty sure they would come to look for Valtteri later.

Kimi looked down when a small hand grabbed one of his fingers. Valtteri was obviously struggling to keep up with Kimi’s long strides, chubby cheeks slightly red with exertion. He slowed down so Valtteri could keep up and smiled slightly when the tiny boy shyly looked up at him.

“Kiitos.” Valtteri said softly. Kimi nodded.

“Ole hyvä.” Kimi answered, ruffling Valtteri’s hair with his free hand. 

They walked over to the Ferrari garage together, Valtteri still holding on to Kimi’s finger, glancing up every few seconds, probably to make sure Kimi didn’t mind. Just before they entered the garage, Kimi leaned down and lifted Valtteri up, settling him on his hip. The tiny Finn looked uncomfortable as they entered the building, but clearly preferred being here to being in yet another photoshoot. 

Several people glanced at them, but they knew better than to approach Kimi to ask what was going on. They went to Kimi’s drivers room and Valtteri was put down on the couch as Kimi took off his coat went to the small fridge in the corner. He came back with a cup of juice, which he handed to Valtteri.

“Are you okay?” Kimi asked. Valtteri looked at the ground, still carefully holding the cup with two hands.

“I don’t want to do the photos.” He mumbled. Kimi sat down next to him.

“You don’t have to.” He said, Valtteri looked at him and Kimi shrugged.

“I won’t let them.” He said. Valtteri smiled and carefully put the cup down to the side before wrapping his short arms around Kimi’s neck, cuddling close to him. Kimi was surprised but hugged back after some hesitation. He rubbed Valtteri’s back with one hand and reached for his coat with his other. He pulled the coat around both of them, Valtteri contently snuggling into the warmth. Kimi felt Valtteri yawn against his chest and when he looked down he saw Valtteri was trying really hard to stay awake. 

“It’s okay, little one, you can sleep.” Kimi whispered, rocking Valtteri slightly. Valtteri nodded and his eyes finally fluttered closed. Kimi moved his arms a little so he could hold the small boy more securely and then closed his eyes as well.

“Nuku hyvin Valtteri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiitos: Thank you  
> Ole hyvä: You’re welcome  
> Nuku hyvin: Sleep well


	13. Kimi Räikkönen & Sebastian Vettel & Lots of Tiny!Drivers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit longer than the others, but that's because it contains much more toddlers as well :)   
> Could be seen as a part 2 to Kimi & Seb & Tiny!Max & Tiny!Dan
> 
> Tiny!Drivers included in this chapter (it was too long to put in the title):  
> Tiny!Max  
> Tiny!Dan  
> Tiny!Stoffel  
> Tiny!Esteban  
> Tiny!Carlos  
> Tiny!Valtteri
> 
> Hope you enjoy and requests always welcome :)

Word had gone around that Sebastian and Kimi had been babysitting the two Red Bull boys, even with quite a bit of succes. Soon, they were asked if they could help with some of the other toddlers as well. Most teams had some duties today, except Ferrari, so Seb and Kimi somehow became the designated babysitters as the adults in the team couldn’t take care of the little ones for a couple of hours.

They were given a room in one of the hospitalities, which had been babyproofed the night before. Kimi was grumpy, of course, having no say in the matter, but Seb was excited. They had already gone to the kindergarten, as Seb had started to refer to it already, with little Max and Dan, who were still content to stay with the Ferrari drivers. Max and Dan had been behaving really well all morning and were currently colouring at one of the small tables in the corner, Seb sitting on the ground next to them. 

Kimi stood at the other side of the room, near the door, his arms folded as he waited for the other toddlers to arrive. He didn’t mind children, but being forced to babysit a bunch of them wasn’t really on his wish list. 

Fernando came in first, carrying a bewildered Stoffel in his arms. When Sebastian saw him enter, he came towards the doo as well after making sure Dan and Max were okay.

“There we go, little one! You can play and have fun here and I’ll come to pick you up in a couple of hours.” Nando said gently, ruffling the tiny boy’s hair. Stoffel shook his head, bottom lip trembling.

“I don’t wanna.” He said quietly, whimpering when Fernando carefully put him on the floor. Stoffel quickly hid behind Fernando when he saw Kimi and Sebastian. Seb knelt down in front of them as Fernando gently tried to coax him further into the room.

“Do you like colouring, Stoffel?” Sebastian asked, a gentle smile on his lips. Stoffel briefly glanced up at Nando, who smiled in encouragement. He shyly looked back at Sebastian and Kimi.

“Yes.” He said softly, blushing a little. Seb held out one hand.

“Come on, Max and Daniel are colouring as well, you can join them.” Stoffel hesitated, looking up at Nando again, who knelt down with a fond smile.

“You can go play, I’ll come pick you up later, okay? I promise.” He hugged the tiny boy for a moment, who then nodded and hesitantly wandered off towards Max and Dan, who looked up when they saw Stoffel approaching. Grinning widely, they moved over so Stoffel could join them, excitedly staring to babble away as they pushed some pencils towards Stoffel as well.

Fernando watched for another moment to make sure everything was okay, thanked Kimi and left with another glance at Stoffel. 

Kimi was just about to check on the boys when another tiny boy raced into the room, bumping into Kimi’s legs and falling to the floor. Tiny Carlos mumbled something in Spanish as he looked sheepishly up at Kimi, who only chuckled and lifted him to his feet again. Moments after, Nico Hulkenberg ran into the room as well, looking quite distressed. 

“Have you seen Carlos? He ran away I think and…” Nico rambled until Carlos giggled and came up to hug his leg. Sighing in relief, Nico knelt down and booped Carlos’s nose.

“Don’t run away again, okay? It’s not funny.” 

“Sorry Nico…” Carlos said, wide eyes innocent. Nico huffed.

“Good, I’ll pick you up later, behave, okay?” Carlos grinned and nodded excitedly, hugging Nico before running off towards Max, who had meanwhile wandered over to some building blocks on the ground. Nico gave Kimi an exasperated look.

“He’s really sweet, but he has so much energy.” He said. Sebastian chuckled.

“We’ll try to tire him out a little, although I think that won’t be a problem.” He pointed at Max and Carlos, who were already running around with a couple of the blocks, giggling loudly. 

Nico was just leaving as Sergio came into the room, Esteban holding onto his hand. Nico grinned at the tiny Frenchman and ruffled his hair, earning a soft giggle, before he left. Max and Carlos immediately came over to greet Esteban.

“Esteban! Come on, we’re playing hide and seek!” Max yelled in excitement, as Carlos took Esteban’s free hand to pull him along. Esteban looked up questioningly at Sergio, who smiled.

“Go, don’t make them wait.” He said with a wink. Esteban grinned and let go off Sergio’s hand, letting Carlos pull him towards Dan and Stoffel, who had gotten up as well. Sergio smiled fondly and Sebastian cocked an eyebrow.

“Quite a good way for team-bonding isn’t it?” he asked, amused. Sergio looked sheepishly and shrugged.

“He’s adorable, that helps.” He thanked the Ferrari team and left as well. 

The last to come in was Lewis, holding a tiny Valtteri in his arms. Sebastian awwed when he saw the small boy was fast asleep. 

“Sorry I’m late, he had cramps in his legs all night so he didn’t really sleep, so when he finally fell asleep I didn’t want to wake him.” Lewis explained in a hushed whisper, still gently rocking the small boy. 

“Is he feeling better now?” Kimi asked concernedly. Lewis nodded.

“I think so, he fell asleep, so that’s something at least.” He said with a chuckle. Careful, as to not wake the boy, Kimi took him from Lewis. Valtteri frowned and mumbled a little, but as soon as Kimi held him more comfortably against his chest, Valtteri sighed and slept further. Lewis sighed in relief and gently ruffled Valtteri’s hair before sauntering off. 

Sebastian had meanwhile walked over to the other boys, who were bickering about who should hide and who should count. 

“I don’t like counting.” Daniel exclaimed, crossing his tiny arms.

“Me neither!” Max and Carlos both announced loudly. Esteban and Stoffel were already distracted by some small toy cars, racing them across the room. Sebastian chuckled.

“How about we have lunch first?” All five boys perked up at the mention of food and excitedly followed Sebastian towards the large couch in the middle of the room. Kimi was already sitting there, trying to gently wake up the tiny Finn on his lap so Valtteri could eat as well. Valtteri frowned when Kimi gently rubbed his back, talking to him in Finnish. Finally, Valtteri’s eyes fluttered open and the tiny boy yawned and stretched contently. His wide blue eyes glanced around the room and it was clear he didn’t understand where he was. He whimpered when the other boys came up to the couch, all babbling and laughing and just making a lot of noise. Kimi gently shushed him when the boy huddled closer, little arms pressed over his head. Dan climbed onto the couch next to Kimi and questioningly looked up at the Finn when he saw Valtteri.

“He just woke up and got a little frightened.” Kimi said quietly, still rubbing the boys back comfortably. Valtteri curiously peeked at Daniel from under his arm. The small Aussie smiled brightly at him so Valtteri tentatively smiled back, sitting up a bit more. Kimi stood up and carefully placed Valtteri on the couch next to Dan so he could go help Sebastian. Dan scooted closer to the tiny Finn and started talking excitedly, making Valtteri giggle. The other boys were on the couch as well, all giggling and climbing over one another as Kimi and Seb tried to keep some order.

Somehow, they succeeded at getting all the boys to eat without a single tantrum or mishap. After lunch, Kimi and Seb sat down in the couch as well, the tiny drivers now yawning as they were clearly ready for a nap. Max, Dan and Carlos climbed onto Seb, cuddling close as the German chuckled. Meanwhile Valtteri was already asleep again on Kimi’s chest, who also had Esteban and Stoffel snuggled into his sides.

That is how the other drivers found them some time later. They chuckled when they entered the room and saw Seb and Kimi stretched out on the couch, both snoring lightly, still covered with toddlers. Lewis took out his phone and grinned, filming the two. 

It was Carlos who woke up first because of the muffled laughing in the room. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he grinned when he saw the others. He clumsily climbed of Sebastian’s lap, waking Seb, Max and Daniel in progress. Carlos toddled over to Nico, holding out his arms. Fernando came over to him as well, ruffling the hair of his fellow Spaniard. 

Sebastian leaned over to poke Kimi awake. The Finn woke with a start, causing the three boys cuddled against him to wake as well. Esteban immediately smiled and walked over to Sergio, who lifted the boy up and settled him on his hip, Esteban excitedly talking to him after Sergio kissed the top of his head. Stoffel slowly went over to the group as well, to where Fernando was still talking to Nico and Carlos. He quietly waited for Fernando to notice him, shuffling his feet. 

“Stoff! There you are!” Fernando said with a chuckle, lifting the small boy and hugging him tightly. “Did you have fun?” Stoffel giggled and nodded, wrapping his short arms around Fernando’s neck. 

Valtteri, however, only woke up momentarily before grumpily mumbling something and cuddling even closer to Kimi, who smiled and stood up with the boy in his arms. He walked over to Lewis and handed him his teammate, who was still trying to continue sleeping.

After all toddlers had been reunited with their teammates, it was only Kimi and Seb left with Max and Dan. Seb lifted the two toddlers up and walked to Kimi, who took Dan from him. 

“So, what do we do now?” Dan asked, grinning.

“Back to the hotel room I guess.” Kimi answered him. 

“Ohh, we can do a pillow fight!” Max said excitedly. Sebastian laughed.

“Better not, Kimi is not good at losing.” He said with a wink towards his teammate, who huffed.

“I don’t have to be good at losing because I won’t, besides, I think the boys will help me, won’t they?” Both Red Bull drivers grinned and nodded. Seb pouted in mock sadness.

“Not fair!” They all laughed as they walked towards the hotel, tiny Max leaning closer to Sebastian for a moment to whisper quietly.

“I’ll help you.”


	14. Lewis Hamilton & Tiny!Valtteri Bottas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a bit longer this time to write a new chapter, but here it is :)
> 
> Requests always welcome :)

Lewis had definitely not expected the be walking around the Mercedes hospitality with his arms full of a sleeping, tiny Finnish driver. He had already heard about Valtteri being a toddler in the morning briefing, but Valtteri hadn’t actually been there around that time. Apparently the Mercedes team had wanted to take some photos for media purposes. Because of that, Lewis had just kind of figured Valtteri was being taken care of and that he wouldn’t be asked to help. 

In the end, it wasn’t the team who brouht him Valtteri. He had been hunted down by Kimi, who had been carrying the little Finn in his arms. Lewis knew better than to question how Kimi had ended up taking care of his teammate and had instead just given him a confused look.

“Mercedes apparently called Maurizio, asking me to return their driver.” There was the smallest possible smile playing on Kimi’s lips and he seemed quite proud of having annoyed the Mercedes team. Lewis glanced towards the Mercedes hospitality, right behind them. 

“Do you want me to get someone, or…” Lewis said, frowning a little.

“Your teammate, you can take him.” Kimi said, walking closer and untangling Valtteri’s tiny hand from his shirt collar, before carefully holding him out to Lewis. Valtteri woke slightly and whined at the loss of contact. Lewis was hesitant. He liked children, but this was his teammate and it was just weird. 

Finally, he took the boy from Kimi and carefully held him against his chest. Valtteri just muttered something and went back to sleep. Kimi ruffled Valtteri’s hair and sauntered off without another word, leaving a bewildered Lewis behind. 

Eventually he walked into the hospitality, in search of someone to help. Unfortunately for Lewis, it was already late and most people had already gone back to their hotels. After spending half an hour in search of the PR team that had taken care of Valtteri earlier, Lewis just resigned to the fact that he was going to have to take care of his tiny teammate, because there simply wasn’t anyone else to do it. 

Lewis took Valtteri back to his hotel room, where he gently put the toddler down on the bed. It amazed Lewis that Valtteri had slept through it all, but was glad as well, since he hoped that would mean it was going to be a relatively easy night for him. 

Lewis got back from the bathroom when he saw Valtteri was sitting up, sniffling slightly. Valtteri glanced up when he heard Lewis enter and quickly rubbed some tears form his chubby cheeks. Lewis frowned and sat down on the bed next to Valtteri.

“What’s wrong Val?” he asked gently, as Valtteri scooted closer and hugged his arm, still crying silently. Lewis opted to lift the boy and place him on his lap. 

“I didn’t know where I was.” Valtteri mumbled, cuddling closer to Lewis. Lewis felt a pang of guilt. He should have realised how scary it would be for Valtteri to wake up and not know where he was. He hugged the boy a little tighter.

“I’m sorry little one.” Lewis whispered back. Valtteri cuddled close to him but seemed to keep himself from falling asleep again. Suddenly the boy looked up at him again, blue eyes wide.

“Are you going to move me again when I sleep.” Valtteri’s bottom lip was trembling slightly.

“No, Valtteri, you’re staying here.” Lewis said gently, smoothing the boy’s hair down. Valtteri nodded and looked away for a moment, seemingly deep in thought. Then he looked back at Lewis and with a light blush on his cheeks held out one of his hands to Lewis, his pinkie finger extended.

“Promise?” Lewis chuckled and linked their pinkie fingers together.

"Promise"


	15. Sebastian Vettel & Tiny!Daniel Ricciardo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took a little longer this time, but tadaaaaa :)  
> Hope everyone thinks tiny!Dan is as cute as I do, because he is almost too adorable :p
> 
> Also, I've been thinking of doing a sort of extra series connected to this one, where basically it's just everyone interacting AFTER the tiny drivers are their normal selves again. So basically just lots of awkwardness and fluff etc XD  
> If there's anyone who'd like that, or has some ideas for that, please gimme a comment, so I know whether I should even bother with it ;D
> 
> For any 'regular' request, feel free to comment as well, I don't have too many requests waiting for me right now, so any new ones are very welcome :)

The rain came pouring down from the sky as Sebastian watched the track from the garage. It was boring to be here without having to do anything race-related, but luckily for Seb, there was more than enough amusement with the little toddlers running around.

He watched amusedly as Nico Hulkenberg ran by, following a tiny Carlos, who was giggling in excitement.

Somewhere deep down Seb was a little disappointed. He would have loved to see what a toddler sized Kimi would be like, but his teammate had been unaffected by the ‘toddler problem’, as the teams had subtly started to call it. At the same time, it really did make his life a whole lot easier. 

Suddenly, he spotted a tiny figure running around on the track a little further down. Sebastian watched for a moment, not really sure who it was at first. He walked a bit closer when he saw there was no one taking care of the boy. 

The boy was splashing around in some puddles, looking completely soaked. Still he was grinning and giggling, his brown curls sticking up at odd angles. Seb smiled.

“Daniel?” Seb said, kneeling down close to the boy, umbrella held out over the both of them now. Daniel turned when he heard his name and grinned up excitedly at his former teammate.

“Seb.” He squealed, launching himself against Sebastian, his tiny arms wrapping tightly around his neck. Sebastian chuckled and tried to stay balanced, hugging Dan with one arm as he was careful not to drop the umbrella.

“You’re soaked Dan, aren’t you cold?” Sebastian asked him. Little Dan shook his head vigorously, the big grin still plastered on his face. Seb chuckled and carefully put the boy on the ground again.

“Come on, let’s get you inside anyways.” Dan pouted but followed him, his little hand grabbing onto Sebastian’s bigger one. 

On the way to the garage, Dan kept jumping in all the puddles he could find, splashing not only himself, but also Seb, with the cold and muddy water. 

Even as tiny as he was now, Dan babbled continuously, and Seb smiled at the familiarity of it.

Inside the Ferrari garage, Dan excitedly pointing at the red car, trying to pull Seb towards it. Even through Dan’s excitement, Seb could still clearly see the boy had started to feel cold now, sniffling slightly.

“Can I sit in the red car now?!” Dan asked, complete with puppy dog eyes. Sebastian shook his head and picked the little boy up. Booping his nose, he smiled gently.

“I don’t think the boss will like it, Dan.” He said with a chuckle. “Come on, let’s get you dried off.” 

They entered Sebastian’s driver’s room, were Seb placed Dan on the ground again. Rummaging around the small cupboard, he retrieved a couple of towels. 

Turning around again, Seb could see Dan had started to shiver. He quickly helped tiny Dan take off his soaked clothing and wrapped him into one of the fluffy towels. The towel was so large on Dan, that only his curly hair and part of his face peeked out from it. 

With another towel, Seb tried to dry Dan’s hair the best he could, succeeding in fluffing them up even more than usual. Little Dan now looked like a tiny, fluffy burrito and Seb had never seen anything more adorable

Dan giggled and shuffled closer to Seb, who picked him up a grin. The tiny Aussie yawned and laid his head on Sebastian’s shoulder, snuggling even further into the blanket.

Sebastian sat down on the couch with the little driver still in his arms. He smiled softly when he saw Dan had already fallen asleep, contently sucking on one of his thumbs as he was cuddled against Sebastian. Seb chuckled.

Apparently it didn’t matter what Daniel’s age was, he was always a troublemaker.


	16. Fernando Alonso & Jenson Button & Tiny!Stoffel Vandoorne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone requested a chapter with Nando and Jenson taking care of Stoffel together, I started writing exactly that and then this happened... XD  
> Cuz Nando is a jealous mama bear <3
> 
> Btw I just noticed it was over a week since I updated the fic, whoooops
> 
> Leave comments and kuddos if you enjoyed it, and requests are always welcome :D  
> Cheers!

Fernando had just gotten used to having tiny Stoffel around when Jenson came back to the paddock, presumably for some last duties at McLaren, although Fernando did suspect it had something to do with the Belgium toddler as well.

Fernando was with Stoffel in his driver room, the young boy playing with some toy cars, when Jenson came in. The Brit grinned widely and came over to give Fernando a tight hug.

“Nando! You must have missed me.” Jenson said, clapping the other man on the back after they pulled away. Fernando huffed and tried to glare, but he smiled nonetheless. 

“Nah, not really, my new teammate is much more adorable than you” Fernando said, gesturing to Stoffel with a smile. The boy glanced up from his cars and smiled when he saw Jenson. Stoffel stood up immediately and almost ran over to Jenson, the Brit lifting him up in a hug.

Stoffel giggled when Jenson softly said something to him that Fernando didn’t quite catch, wrapping his tiny arms around Jenson’s neck. 

Fernando was surprised to feel a pang of jealousy. Before, he had been the only one that Stoffel had immediately been comfortable around, but he also didn’t seem to have any problem with Jenson.  
It was a silly thing to feel jealous about, but Fernando couldn’t help it. What if Stoffel liked Jenson better than him and would prefer to stay with him instead?

Fernando hadn’t realised the two of them had turned towards him and had seen his frown. Jenson looked confused while Stoffel almost anxious. Fernando plastered a smile on his face as Jenson stood up again, Stoffel holding on to his hand. 

They walked over towards him and Fernando tried to keep the smile up, but his eyes narrowed almost unconsciously when he looked at Jenson.

“I was just asking whether Stoffel would like to take a look at the car again, it’s not the same as driving it I suppose, but…” he shrugged his shoulders. Fernando nodded and turned away, pretending to look for something in one of the small dressers.

“Okay, have fun.” He answered shortly.

“…You’re not coming?” Jenson asked, clearly confused at Fernando’s reaction. Fernando briefly turned back to them, feeling guilty when he saw the confused and upset expression on Stoffel’s face.

“No, I’m sure you’ll have fun together.” He said, his voice more venomous then he’d like to admit. He mentally kicked himself for the reaction, feeling childish for acting this way. He just couldn’t help it. The jealous part of him prevented him from calming down. 

Stoffel visibly winced at the tone of his voice, and Fernando had the urge to hug the boy tightly. Stoffel looked up at Jenson for a moment and scooted closer to the Brit, giving Fernando a weary look. Jenson looked almost disappointed.

“Okay, we’ll be back soon then.” He said. Fernando shrugged again and moved to the other side of the room, furthest away from the door.

“Nando..?” Stoffel said softly. Fernando ignored it.

“Yeah, whatever.” He mumbled as the other two left the room.

~~  
Fernando cursed to himself after they left. It had been stupid of him to get jealous over that, it was unfair on both Stoffel and Jenson. He had just reacted out of jealousy, he had felt almost attacked by Jenson in the way that Stoffel seemed almost more easy going around him.

He sighed and sat down on the couch. He should figure this out before they came back, he didn’t want to upset Stoffel more

About half an hour later, Jenson came into the room again, looking angry. Stoffel wasn’t with him. 

“You can be a right ass, you know that?” Jenson spat at him as Fernando stood up. Fernando wanted to interject, but Jenson didn’t let him. “Stoffel know thinks you don’t like him anymore, that you no longer want him around. The boy was crying for god’s sake!” 

Fernando blinked in surprise, not knowing what to say.

“What’s your problem, man?!” Jenson asked accusingly. Fernando shrugged.

“I, eh… you get along with Stoffel really well.” He mumbled, not really knowing how to explain this all. Jenson tilted his head, the frown still on his face.

“You’re jealous?” he asked almost incredulously. “I don’t understand, am I not allowed around Stoffel?” 

Fernando shrugged again. “It’s probably stupid.” He looked away from Jenson.

“Care to explain anyways?” Jenson huffed, but his tone had softened slightly. Fernando sighed and rubbed the side of his nose.

“I don’t know… It just seemed Stoffel was more comfortable around you than me, that hurt I guess.”

Jenson’s face softened and he gave a knowing smile. “Fernando, the boy idolises you, the engineers told me how he clings to you, he might like me, but it’s not the same, for fuck’s sake your like his paddock dad or something.” 

Fernando sighed.

“I know, I overreacted, sorry…” he mumbled, giving Jenson an apologetic look. Jenson rolled him eyes and bumped his fist against Fernando’s shoulder

“It’s alright, I understand, but you shouldn’t apologize to me, apologize to Stoffel instead.”

~~

They found Stoffel in his own driver room, an engineer keeping watch over him. Stoffel was sitting on the couch, knees tucked up against his chest. The engineer tried handing him the toy car, but he didn’t react. 

Jenson gestured to the engineer and the two of them left.

Fernando walked over to the couch and sat down next to Stoffel, his heart almost breaking when he saw Stoffel had indeed been crying. 

“Stoff? I’m sorry.” He said. He really wanted to reach out and hug the boy, but he wasn’t sure he would let him. Stoffel didn’t look at him, only sniffling slightly. “Stoffel, I’m really sorry, it was just… it made me jealous to see you hanging out with Jenson, I eh… was afraid you would prefer to stay with him from now on…” 

Stoffel looked up at him, blue eyes wide. He shook his head, sniffled some more and then scooted closer to Fernando, pressing against his side. Fernando sighed in relief and wrapped an arm around Stoffel, gently rubbing his back.

“I though you wanted me to leave.” Stoffel mumbled, burying his face in Fernando’s shirt. Fernando could feel the boy was crying again and gently lifted him onto his lap. Stoffel settled against his chest, safely in Nando’s arms.

“No Stoffel, I don’t. I’ll take care of you as long as you’re little, and after that.” Fernando said with a chuckle. Stoffel smiled hesitantly as well.

“Thanks, Nando.”


	17. Nico Hülkenberg & Tiny!Kevin Magnussen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was requested by LittleRookie about 2 months ago, but for some reason I never got round to it, until now :)  
> Hope you like it after such a long wait!  
> Requests always welcome!  
> Cheers!

“No way, I’m not going to do that.” Nico said, crossing his arms over his chest as Jolyon rolled his eyes at his teammate. 

“Oh come on Nico, don’t be so childish. Besides, it will be good way to clear things up with him” Jo said, giving Nico an exasperated expression as the German still shook his head. 

“No way.” He repeated, frowning at Jo as the other man huffed in annoyance.

“You don’t really have a choice, Nico, if you don’t take care of him, there is no one else to watch him.”

“Why do you care? He’s not even your teammate anymore and he’s a bit of an asshole.” Nico spat back, eying the small boy that was quietly playing with some toys in the corner of the room, not seeming the least bit disturbed by them.

“Yeah well he’s a toddler now, I don’t think he’ll try to run you off track in this condition, will he?” Jolyon told him. “Just watch him, okay? I’m not asking you to do anything more than that. If he starts behaving like an asshole, I’ll pick him up, okay?” he continued. Before Nico could yet again argue back, Jolyon had already left the room. 

Nico sighed and looked at the boy again. The boy’s pale hair was slightly tousled and two blue eyes blinked up innocently at him, nose wrinkling up a little when he saw Nico.

“Kevin.” Nico said slowly, pursing his lips a little. The toddler didn’t really acknowledge him besides another glance, before turning back to his toys.

Nico rolled his eyes and turned his back to him, sitting down at the small table to look over some numbers for the next race. 

He was undisturbed for the next hour or so, before he heard the patter of small feet and felt a hesitant tug on the hem of his shirt. Looking down, he say Kevin awkwardly shuffling his feet.

“What?” he snapped, a little too harshly as the boy winced in return. 

“I’m hungry.” Kevin mumbled, looking down at his feet. On cue, Nico felt his own stomach rumble as well. He gave a curt nod and stood up.

“Very well.” He said, walking over to the door, Kevin following him not far behind. He took long strides towards the small lunchroom, angrily grumbling under his breath about the fact he had to take care of the one driver he disliked in particular. 

Suddenly he heard a small yelp and a thud, making him turn around. Kevin had fallen over, clearly in his rush to try and keep up with Nico’s bigger steps. Nico’s face softened slightly and he sighed, walking back and kneeling down in front of the small boy.

“I’m sorry, Kevin.” He said softly as the boy’s bottom lip trembled, reaching out to carefully help him up again. Kevin sniffled a little, looking down at his feet. Nico stood up again, holding his hand out for the toddler.

“Come on, let’s eat.” He said gently. Kevin hesitated, but then grabbed on to Nico’s pointer finger, the German making sure to walk slower so the tiny Dane could keep up with him. He grinned when Kevin shyly smiled up at him.

 

They ate quickly, both of them hungry. On the way back to the driver room, Nico allowed Kevin to hold onto his finger again, chuckling as the small boy skipped and giggled next to him. 

He felt a pang of guilt when he thought of how he had treated Kevin before, and knew he had been unfair and petty. 

Back in the room, Kevin went over to the toys again, little cars, Nico realised, and moved them over the floor. 

Nico said down cross-legged opposite him, pushing one of the cars back. Kevin seemed surprised but pushed it back again, giggling as it hit Nico’s leg. This went back and forth for a while until Kevin started yawning, rubbing at his eyes.

“Tired.” He mumbled, peeking at Nico through his eyelashes. Nico smiled and carefully scooped the boy up, holding his on his hip as he stood up. 

“Come on then.” He said, smoothing the boys hair of his face as he walked over to the couch. He tried to put Kevin down on the couch, but the toddler clung on to his shirt with a dissatisfied whine, so Nico gave up and sat down on the couch himself, Kevin snuggled against his chest. He gently rubbed Kevin’s back as the boy’s eyes started to flutter closed, one tiny hand still clutching on firmly to Nico’s shirt. Nico smiled softly.

“Sleep well Kev.”


	18. Daniel Ricciardo & Tiny!Max Verstappen #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember: requests always welcome! :D  
> Cheers!

Daniel Ricciardo & Tiny!Max Verstappen

“You just stay here, okay Maxy? I’ll be back soon.” Dan said, ruffling Max’s hair with a fond smile as the tiny driver was contently playing with some building blocks. Daniel walked towards the door, only stopping when he heard the patter of small feet behind him. He turned and chuckled as Max innocently looked up at him, holding out his arms with a small pout.

Daniel knelt down next to the toddler, pulling Max closer into a quick hug.

“I want to go with you.” Max mumbled. Daniel smiled and hummed, pulling back so he could look at him.

“I know, but it’s not possible Maxy, but I’ll be back soon, okay?” Daniel repeated. Max was still pouting but nodded, cuddling closer to his teammate again. 

Daniel lifted Max with a small smile, walking back to the building blocks again to settle Max on the ground there again. After another hair-ruffle, Dan did leave, glancing back before closing the door behind him. He nodded at the team of engineers nearby, who had said they would watch Max while Dan was in the meeting.

Dan sighed as he made his way back to the room, tiredly rubbing his hand over his face. The meeting had taken much, much longer than expected and he had never wanted to leave Max alone for that long. On of the engineers met him in the hallway.

“He’s behaved very well.” He explained with a chuckle. “He’s been very quiet actually.” Daniel smiled and thanked him, opening the door with an expectant look. The grin fell from his face when he saw the room was empty.

“Max?” he called out, scanning the room. He felt a slight pang of panic when he still didn’t see the tiny Dutchman. He walked through the room, looking below the couches and in the small closet. He called out for his teammate, but Max really wasn’t there. 

Daniel cursed and rushed out of the room again. 

“He’s not in there anymore.” He called out to the engineers, who all looked startled at the news. 

It didn’t take long before basically the whole team was looking for the wayward toddler, Daniel starting to get progressively more panicked when they couldn’t find him.

“Max?” he called out as he jogged out of the Red Bull garage. He walked along the paddock, glancing into the other team’s garages, looking for signs of his teammate.

“Daniel!” Dan turned when he heard someone call his name. Christian was walking over to him, Max holding on to his hand. Daniel breathed out in relief and walked over, kneeling down to scoop Max up and into his arms. Max giggled, hugging back. 

Pulling back, Daniel gave Max a stern look.

“Don’t do that again, okay?” Dan told him with a slight scowl. Max looked at his feet and shook his head, before shyly peeking up at Daniel through his lashes. Daniel huffed and rolled his eyes before grinning, not being able to stay angry at those big blue eyes. He scooped Max up, settling him on his hip. 

Christian gave the two of them an amused smile but stayed quiet.

“Little troublemaker.” Christian said fondly, ruffling Max hair for a moment, who giggled in return, trying to swat Christian’s hand away. He patted Daniel on his back. “Good luck.” He said with a wink.

“Thanks mate.” Daniel answered with a grin as Max wiggled slightly in his grasp. Daniel winched when Max tugged at his curls.

“You’re hair’s funny.” Max said, pulling again. 

“You’re just jealous.” Dan answered, catching Max's hand and gently lifting it away from his hair.

He walked them over to the driver room and put Max down on the small couch there, sighing as he felt the tension leaving his body now that he had found Max again. Max looked up at him.

“I’m sorry for running away…” he mumbled, playing with the end of his sleeve. Dan smile gently, sitting down next to Max. Max immediately moved closer, snuggling into Dan’s side, his thumb in his mouth. 

“It’s okay, tiny Maxy.” Daniel told him. Max scowled slightly at the nickname, but his face relaxed almost immediately when Daniel wrapped his arm around him, holding him at his side.

“Where you scared?” Max asked him. Daniel sighed.

“I was worried because I couldn’t find you.” He said. Max nodded thoughtfully, and then climbed onto Daniel lap, wrapping his tiny arms around Daniel’s chest the best he could. He huffed in annoyance when he couldn’t properly hug Dan, who was laughing in return.

“What are you doing Maxy?” he chuckled, lifting the small boy slightly so he could wrap his arms around Dan’s neck instead.

“You were sad, hugs help.” Max explained with a proud smile.Daniel’s heart did melt a little at that and he smiled, kissing the side of Max’s head.

“Thanks Maxy.”


	19. Fernando Alonso & Mark Webber & Tiny!Stoffel Vandoorne

Mark greeted some of the engineers on his way to Fernando’s driver room. As he did a couple of times per season, he had come to the paddock to surprise the Spaniard, mostly to tease and annoy the shorter man as much as he could in the short period of time he could spend at the tracks.

He was about to knock on the door the driver room when another engineer came up to him.

“You here to see Fernando?” he asked. Mark nodded, noticing the man was speaking in a rather hushed voice. 

“You, he’s in there, right? Or did I go to the wrong room again” Mark asked with a chuckle. The engineer nodded but looked a little uncomfortable.

“He is, but Stoffel is there as well and he’s…” The engineer trailed off. Mark frowned, not sure where the hell this was going.

“What do you mean?” Mark asked with a frown. The engineer sighed.

“Stoff is, well, different.” He seemed to struggle to find the right words. Mark huffed.

“I’m sure I can manage.” He passed the engineer and opened the door. What he saw did make him stop in confusion.

Fernando was sitting on the ground, a small, blonde boy sitting opposite him. Fernando was telling the boy something while the toddler giggled. He seemed familiar but Mark couldn’t exactly place him. 

“Mark!” Fernando called out with a smile when he spotted the Aussie. Mark smiled as Fernando stood up, the small boy stumbling up to shyly hide behind the Spaniard’s legs. Fernando chuckled when he saw Mark’s confused expression.

“You’ve met Stoffel before, no?” He asked, ruffling the boy’s hair as the toddler clutched on to his leg, hesitantly peeking up at Mark through his eyelashes. 

“Your teammate?” Mark only got more confused. Fernando shrugged with a small smile.

“This happened to more drivers, but he’s cute so I don’t mind.” Fernando explained. Stoffel was still trying to hide, but Fernando leant down with a small smile, lifting him up and settling him on his hip. Stoffel was still watching Mark wearily, but seemed more comfortable now that Nando was holding him. 

Fernando walked over to Mark, bouncing Stoffel slightly on his hip until the boy started to giggle. Mark grinned as well, he had never really seen Fernando around children before and it really was quite adorable. 

Nando beamed up at him as he gave Mark an slightly awkward, one armed hug, still balancing Stoffel on the other side. 

Mark hugged back momentarily, before turning his attention to Stoffel. He smiled gently and carefully booped the toddler’s nose, grinning as the little Belgian giggled and scrunched up his face a little. 

Fernando smiled softly at Mark, the smile quickly turning sheepish.

“Alright Stoff, you stay with uncle Mark, yes? I need to do some things, okay?” Fernando said with a chuckle. Stoffel looked reluctant, giving a little whimper, but Nando gently shushed him, giving a light kiss the side of his head before carefully handing him to Mark. 

Mark held Stoffel a little uneasily, the little driver staring at him with huge blue eyes. Fernando gave both a teasingly stern look.

“Be good, both of you, okay?” he said, pressing another kiss to the top of Stoff’s head. Mark pouted, making Nando roll his eyes and quickly press a kiss to Mark’s cheek as well. 

Stoffel actually giggled as Mark blushed slightly. Fernando gave them one last smile before leaving the room.

Stoffel looked up at Mark expectantly. 

“You have some toys to play with mate?” Mark asked gently. Stoffel nodded excitedly, pointing to some building blocks in the corner. Mark chuckled and walked them over, putting Stoff down on the ground there.

They spent the next hour or so trying to build the highest tower possible, both laughing when it collapsed again. 

Mark’s phone rang and he walked over to the other side of the room to answer. When he turned back again after hanging up, he saw Stoffel had curled up on the ground, fast asleep. Mark quietly walked over and lifted him up to put him on the couch. Stoffel immediately clutched on to his shirt, mumbling something with a disgruntled huff as Mark moved him. 

Mark quietly started to sing a lullaby he only vaguely remembered, smiling once he realised he was getting most of the words wrong. Stoff didn’t seem to notice, relaxing and slowly starting to fall asleep again as Mark gently rocked him. 

Mark turned as the door opened, Fernando coming in with a soft grin on his face as he saw Mark still rocking the small boy in his arms, Stoffel’s eyes fluttering open when he heard Fernando.

“Nando..?” Stoffel mumbled. 

“Hola.” Fernando whispered, coming over to carefully push some hair out of Stoff’s face. Mark grinned in greeting, continuing to sing softly. Fernando seemed surprised but then joined in with what seemed to be the Spanish version of the song, rubbing a hand over Stoffel’s back. 

It didn’t take long for Stoffel to fall asleep again after that, cuddled against Mark’s chest and holding onto Nando’s fingers.

“Come.” Fernando said quietly, guiding Mark towards the couch. The Aussie sat down, Fernando having to sit down closely next to him since Stoffel was still tightly holding on to his hand.

“You were right, he is adorable.” Mark said softly as Fernando tried to get more comfortable by leaning his head on Mark’s free shoulder. Fernando hummed in agreement

“Si, very.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all the insta stories from Stoffel and Nando from last week, I really couldn't help but write this :D
> 
> Requests very welcome!  
> Cheers!


	20. Sebastian Vettel & Kimi Räikkönen & Tiny!Charles Leclerc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are very welcome ;)

Sebastian sighed and stretched his arms as he walked through the virtually empty paddock. It was already late and almost everyone had already gone home, especially now that there was very little to do with the toddlers running around the place. Sebastian was making his way to Kimi’s driver room, the Finn also still at the track. It had gotten quite chilly meanwhile and Seb pulled the zipper of his coat further up with a shiver.

Suddenly, he heard a thud behind him followed by some sniffles. He turned, raising his eyebrow in surprise when he saw a small figure sitting on the floor, looking down and away from Sebastian.

“Charles?” Sebastian called out hesitantly as he walked closer and recognized the small boy. The tiny driver looked up, brown eyes wide and filled with tears, his bottom lip trembling.

“Seb…” the boy whimpered, holding out his arms to the older driver. Sebastian knelt down next to the boy, smiling gently.

“Did you fall over Charles?” he asked, carefully looking at Charles hands, which were scraped after his fall. Charles only whimpered in return, shivering slightly, the thin clothing he was wearing not nearly warm enough. Sebastian tutted and quickly took off his coat, wrapping it tightly around Charles before lifting the boy into his arms. Charles was now crying quietly, cuddling closer to Seb. Sebastian gently shushed him, rubbing his back to try and warm him up. 

Balancing the small boy on his hip, one arm still securely holding on to him, Seb searched his pockets for his phone, dialling a number he knew by heart by now.

“Kimi? It’s Seb, I kinda need your help…” Seb blurted out the moment Kimi picked up. He could hear Kimi sigh on the other side. 

“Seb, what did you do this time?” Kimi said, sounding close to exasperated.

“Just… I’ll explain later, find some blankets and some rubbing alcohol for me, okay?” Seb answered, clenching the phone between his shoulder and his cheek so he could shift Charles in his arms. The small boy had calmed down and stopped shivering, his head resting against Sebastian’s shoulder. He was mostly hidden by the Ferrari red coat.

“I don’t even want to know, see you soon Seb.” Kimi sighed before hanging up, but Sebastian knew he would do as Seb had asked. Sebastian pocketed his phone so he could hold the boy with two arms again.

“Are you okay, Charles?” Sebastian asked as he walked the last part to the driver room. Charles nodded hesitantly in return, pressing closer to the older driver.

~~

Kimi already opened the door before Sebastian had knocked, eyeing the bundle in Seb’s arms with caution.

“What did you do this time, Seb?” Kimi frowned slightly. Seb rolled his eyes, placing Charles onto the couch and carefully pulling the coat away from around the boy now that they were in the much warmer room. Kimi blinked in surprise when he saw the boy, Charles shyly glancing up at the Finn.

“Charles?” Kimi looked flabbergasted. Charles looked wide-eyed at the other driver, giving a tiny nod. Kimi stood completely still for a moment before looking down at the scraped surfaces of the tiny boys hands.

“He fell over.” Sebastian explained, having meanwhile retrieved the rubbing alcohol and some cotton balls Kimi had found for them. Charles whimpered when he saw the bottle, knowing it would sting. He shuffled back on the couch as far as he could, looking pretty betrayed as he glanced between the Ferrari drivers.

Kimi sat down next to him and gently reached out for him. Charles whimpered but didn’t object otherwise when Kimi lifted him and placed the tiny driver on his lap. Sebastian knelt down in front of them, pouring some of the rubbing alcohol onto the cotton. 

“No… hurts…” Charles whimpered, pressing back into Kimi. Kimi gently ruffled the boy’s hair as Seb smiled softly.

“I know, sweetie, but we have to clean your hands, okay? We don’t want it getting infected.” Sebastian cooed, holding out his hand to Charles. Charles hesitated but eventually placed his small hand on top of Seb’s, his scraped palm facing up. 

Sebastian cleaned the palms as gently as he could, but it of course still stung. Charles whimpered and sniffled, some more tears falling over his cheeks, put he didn’t try pull his hand away. Kimi soothingly rubbed his back, glancing at Seb from over the top of Charles’s head. The German brow was furrowed at hearing the small whimpers, and he was obviously trying to be as gentle as he could. 

When Sebastian was done, he placed the supplies on the floor next to him, giving the small boy a soft smile.

“Sorry, Charles.” He said, reaching out to ruffle the boy’s hair. Kimi rolled his eyes and carefully lifted to boy into Seb’s arms. Charles immediately clung onto the German, burying his face in the crook of his shoulder. He was still sniffling but seemed fine. Sebastian just seemed relieved Charles didn’t hold a grudge against him for hurting him. 

Sebastian struggled to get up from the ground while holding Charles close, but Kimi steadied him with a huff and another roll of his eyes. Sebastian sat down next to Kimi, the Finn grabbing a blanket to drape over Charles, and Seb. Charles was already starting to fall asleep now that he was warm and comfortable again, yawning and stretching slightly before snuggling closer to Sebastian, one of his small hands grabbing on to Kimi’s finger as the Finn tucked the blanket closer around him. Kimi chuckled but didn’t pull away, gently stroking the tiny driver’s hair with his free hand.

Seb smiled at the uncomfortable position Kimi was sitting in.

“You’re gonna cramp up if you sit like that for a long time.” He said with an amused smile as Kimi made no indication he was gonna move. Kimi glared and mumbled something Sebastian didn’t quite catch.

“What?” Seb asked softly as a small blush came to Kimi’s cheeks.

“I don’t want to wake him…” the Finn repeated with another eyeroll. Sebastian almost snorted and slowly but carefully shifted until Kimi could at least rest his arm on Seb’s other shoulder as Charles still held his finger tightly.

“You’re a softie.” Sebastian gently teased. Kimi half-heartedly nudged Seb’s shoulder with his own.

“Oh shut up.”


	21. Kimi Raikkonen & Sebastian Vettel & Tiny!Max Verstappen & Tiny!Daniel Ricciardo & Tiny!Charles Leclerc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This was a request and was just too cute not to write*  
> More requests very welcome :)

Daniel and Max watched wearily as Sebastian and Kimi fussed over tiny Charles. The two tiny Red Bull drivers were playing with some blocks in the corner of the room while Charles was curled up on Sebastian’s lap, sneezing and coughing every now and then. Kimi was sitting next to them, smoothing the boy’s hair out of his face as Charles sniffled. 

Daniel pouted slightly and half-heartedly stacked some blocks, not reacting when the tower fell over. Max scooted closer to his teammate, leaning against Dan with a confused expression. They both understood Charles wasn’t feeling well and needed extra attention, but they were starting to feel a little left out. 

Kimi and Sebastian didn’t seem to notice Max and Dan’s discomfort, focussing on the whimpering toddler in Seb’s lap. Eventually Kimi glanced up and saw the two boys watching them, but Max and Dan immediately looked away from him. Kimi frowned and wanted to react, but Seb asked him to pass more tissues and he was distracted again. 

Max looked at Daniel, his bottom lip trembling now. Daniel had a similar expression and huddled closer to his teammate, rubbing at his eyes. They were both tired and wanted nothing more than to go to bed, but it didn’t seem like Kimi and Seb wanted to be interrupted. 

Sebastian stood up and carefully walked over to the bed, placing Charles in the middle of the soft mattress. Kimi followed not far behind, pulling the covers up over the shivering form of the Sauber driver. 

“Better?” Sebastian asked quietly. Charles gave a small nod, yawning before closing his eyes. Kimi chuckled and gently carded his fingers through Charles hair until the boy finally fell asleep after fussing all day. He glanced at Sebastian and saw the other man let out a sigh in relief. 

The moment was broken by some soft sobs on the other side of the room. Kimi’s eyes widened and he turned around immediately, confusedly looking at the two crying Red Bull drivers in the corner of the room. He quickly walked over and knelt down besides them. He reached out to comfort them but Max and Daniel shied away from his touch. Sebastian knelt down as well with the same concerned expression. 

“What’s wrong?” Kimi asked gently. Max refused to look at them, still tiredly leaning against Daniel while trying to wipe the tears of his cheeks. Daniel looked close to crying as well but seemed to try very hard not to. 

“Tired…” he mumbled, brown eyes wide. Sebastian tutted.

“You should have told us, sweetie.” He said, reaching out to the two tiny drivers. Dan sniffled and hesitantly shuffled closer, allowing Sebastian to hug him. Max still stubbornly refused to get closer.

“Maxy?” Sebastian held out his free arm to Max, but Max shook his head. Kimi sighed.

“Max, what happened?” he asked quietly. Max was still crying, curled into himself. Kimi carefully lifted the boy up. Max whimpered and struggled a little, but eventually sagged against the Finn, allowing him to hold him. 

“Y-you… Charles… alone.” Max choked out between the sobs. Sebastian finally seemed to realise what had happened and pressed a kiss to the side of Daniel’s head as the boy blinked up at him. Kimi guiltily looked at Sebastian, who returned a similar expression, as he rocked the small Dutchman in his arms.

“We’re very sorry, we should have realised…” Sebastian trailed off. They were interrupted by a cough followed by a sob from Charles. Sebastian glanced at Kimi, biting his lip, obviously not sure what to do. Kimi moved Max to rest against his shoulder and held out his free arm to Dan. Sebastian carefully handed over the little Australian, who snuggled up against Kimi’s other shoulder, his tiny hand finding Max’s. Kimi lifted the two boys up and walked over to the bed, where Sebastian was already trying to soothe small Charles. 

Daniel almost looked worried when Charles kept crying quietly, tugging on Kimi’s shirt.

“Is he okay?” the little Aussie asked. Kimi chuckled, putting down both boys on the bed. He gently ruffled Dan’s fluffy curls.

“He’s just not feeling well, it will be okay.” Kimi said softly. “Now let’s get you boys ready for bed as well.” He had noticed Max was trying to fight to stay awake. He helped the two of them change into their pyjamas, Max already practically asleep by the time they finished. 

Kimi carefully lifted Max up again, wanting to bring him to the boy’s bedroom next door, but Daniel tugged on his sleeve.

“Can we stay..?” Daniel asked hesitantly. Kimi glanced at Sebastian, who was rocking Charles in his arms. The German smiled softly and gave a nod.

“Of course sweetie.” Sebastian said, scooting over to one side of the bed with Charles still against his chest. Daniel grinned and clambered over the bed to settle against Seb’s side smile with a satisfied smile. Kimi moved to sit on his other side, Max already fast asleep in his arms. 

Charles woke up and rubbed his eyes, blinking in surprise to see all the others. He whimpered in disorientation, clutching on to Seb. Daniel sleepily reached out to grab Charles’s hand. Charles still seemed a little confused, but as Seb rubbed his back, he fell asleep again, not letting go of Dan’s hand. 

Kimi scooted down a little more, guiltily looking at the small boy in his arms. Seb sighed and gently touched his hand for a moment. Kimi glanced up at him.

“We should have noticed.” Kimi said, a small smile tugging at his lips as little Max sleepily climbed up a little higher on his chest. He pressed a kiss to the top of Max’s head, the little boy snoring lightly. 

“Yeah…” Sebastian answered. “But it’s normal I guess, we’re learning…” Seb trailed off. Kimi hummed in agreement. 

“Let’s just not forget again.”


	22. Fernando Alonso & Tiny!Kimi Räikkönen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not very long, but it's tiny Kimi with protective Nando, so it counts XD  
> Kimi is one of my favourites to write, but also the most difficult, that's why this chapter took quite some time xD  
> MORE REQUESTS ALWAYS WELCOME  
> Cheers!

Fernando narrowed his eyes at the small boy wandering around between the motorhomes. There was something awfully familiar about the pale blue eyes of the toddler, who saw Fernando staring and looked back with a very levelled glare for a boy his age. Suddenly, Fernando realised what was going on.

“Kimi? How did you get out of the Ferrari garage?” he knelt down to Kimi’s level, who hesitated but then walked closer with a small shrug. 

“Was easy.” The little Finn mumbled, not bothering to explain any further. He brought one small hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes a little, stifling a yawn. Fernando frowned.

“Come, I bring you back to Ferrari.” The Spaniard decided, holding out his hand to Kimi. Kimi huffed, holding his arms out to Fernando instead. Fernando chuckled and lifted the small boy up, settling him on his hip. Kimi yawned some more, pressing closer to his former teammate. Before Fernando had even started to walk, the boy was already asleep. 

Fernando hesitated, but decided to go back to his motorhome until the Finn woke up, the sofa there a rather comfortable place for the boy to snooze. 

He carefully placed Kimi on the sofa in his motorhome, taking of his coat off as a blanket for the little driver. Kimi snored slightly and turned over onto his stomach. Fernando smiled softly and reached out to rub the Finn’s back, making Kimi hum contently and stretch out even more. Fernando had to admit the emotionless Finn was actually pretty adorable this small. Fernando settled down next to Kimi, glancing at him at every little sound or movement the boy made in case something was wrong. 

Eventually, the little lad sat up, rubbing at his eyes.

“Okay?” Nando asked with a gentle smile. Kimi regarded him with big blue eyes for a moment, shuffled a tiny bit closer, and then hesitated. Fernando grinned and held out his arm invitingly. Kimi watched him sceptically for a moment, rubbed the side of his nose while stifling another yawn and then unceremoniously climbed onto Fernando’s lap. 

Fernando didn’t move at first, almost holding his breath as the little Finn snuggled closer to make himself comfortable, afraid that if he moved Kimi would move away again. Kimi settled down on his side with his head resting against Fernando’s chest. When Fernando stayed still, Kimi glanced up at him with a slightly confused expression, before reaching over to tug on Nando’s arm, pulling it more around him.

Fernando blinked in surprise but then brought both his arms up and around the little boy on his lap, holding him a little closer. Kimi’s eyes fluttered closed almost immediately, his thumb in his mouth as Nando rubbed little circles on his back. 

Within seconds, Kimi was fast asleep in his arms, snoring lightly. Fernando smiled softly, pushing some blond hair out of the boy’s face. 

He had never thought there would ever be a moment where he would find the grumpy Finn this adorable.


	23. Valtteri Bottas & Tiny!Kimi Räikkönen

“Valtteri! I need your help…” Valtteri turned to see Sebastian rushing over, holding a wiggling blonde boy in his arms. Valtteri blinked in surprise but gave a small nod.

“With what?” Valtteri asked. The little boy still securely in Seb’s arms turned his head when he heard Valtteri’s voice, big icy blue eyes curiously peeking up at him.

“I need to go to some meetings and I can’t take Kimi with me. Could you maybe watch him for a bit?” Seb explained, bouncing little Kimi on his hip, which made the toddler-sized Finn giggle. Sebastian fondly smiled at him, smoothing the little driver’s hair back. Valtteri hesitated.

“You sure about this? Wouldn’t it be better for him to stay with someone from Ferrari?” Valtteri asked, smiling slightly as tiny Kimi innocently blinked up at him again.

“Nah, he’s comfortable around you, it’s the best option I guess.” Sebastian said with a shrug. Valtteri bit his lip.

“If you’re certain…” he said slowly. Sebastian grinned widely, looking down at Kimi.

“Okay Kimi, you go with Valtteri for now, yeah? I’ll be back soon.” he leaned forward to press a soft kiss to the boy’s head. Kimi pouted, snuggling closer to his teammate for a moment. “Behave, okay?” Seb said, booping Kimi’s nose before carefully handing him to Valtteri. Valtteri held him a little unsurely, Kimi wiggling around a little to make himself comfortable.

“Guess it’s just the two of us now.” Valtteri said gently, switching to Finnish when Sebastian had hurried off again. Kimi smiled, cuddling closer to the other Finn with a rather contented sigh. 

Valtteri made his way back to the Mercedes hospitality, getting some confused looks when he carried the Ferrari race suit clad toddler inside. Walking into his driver room, he put Kimi on the ground, the little boy curiously looking around the room. Valtteri turned for a moment to put away his coat, but when he turned back, he couldn’t see the toddler anymore.

“Kimi?” he called out, checking under the sofa and even in the kabinets. There was no sight of the boy. He called out again, carefully looking around the room for a hint as to where Kimi was. 

He cursed when he noticed the door was opened slightly, even though he was certain he had closed it earlier. He rushed into the hallway, seeing a flash of red running up around a corner not far ahead. Valtteri ran after him, knowing this particular hallway was leading to the garage, a place which was not the last bit safe for a tiny Finn. 

“Kimi!” he called out, a hint of panic in his voice, when he entered the garage. He winced when he couldn’t see the Ferrari driver. Not only was he certain Kimi would get in trouble, Val wasn’t particularly looking forward to a certain German’s wrath if Kimi got hurt. 

He frantically walked around the garage, checking every possible corner and cabinet for the little wayward toddler. 

Suddenly, he saw a mop of blonde hair poke out the seat of his race car. He sighed as he walked closer.

“Kimi…” he said, exasperation clear in his voice. Kimi peeked up at him, a beaming smile on his face as he continued making quiet engine noises, poking at the empty place where the steering wheel was normally attached.

“Steering wheel?” Kimi asked, tilting his head to the side in question. Valtteri sighed moving to lift the boy out of the car.

“No Kimi, you’re not allowed to be here.” Valtteri scolded gently. Kimi huffed and wiggled around in his arms, trying to get back in the car. 

“Steering wheel!” he whined, pointing at the empty place in the car, accusingly glaring up at Valtteri. Valtteri sighed.

“I don’t have the steering wheel Kimi, and we’re not even allowed to be here right now.” Valtteri said, walking in direction of the driver room.

“Noooo! Car! Steering wheel!” Kimi yelled, his bottom lip trembling.

“No honey, we can’t.” Valtteri sighed, gently wiping a big tear from Kimi’s cheek. Kimi sniffled slightly, his eyes wide and sad as he gave a little nod in defeat, allowing Valtteri to cradle him closer. Valtteri sighed, feeling his heart breaking a little at having upset the tiny Finn in his arms. 

“Kimi… How about we go get you some ice cream, hmm?” Valtteri asked. Kimi almost gasped, nodding frantically.

“Can we?” he said excitedly. Valtteri nodded with a small smile.

“Of course, let’s go.”


	24. Mark Webber & Tiny!Sebastian Vettel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realised I hadn't done this pairing yet, hope it's isn't too out of character ;)  
> Requests always welcome and more coming soon :)  
> Cheers!

Mark yawned, stretching his arms out above his head as he walked back to his hotel. He liked the media duties he still had with F1, but they were quite tiring. It was quite a chilly night, but the cool air felt rather refreshing in a way. 

“Mark?” a tiny voice suddenly called out behind the Aussie. Mark turned, looking down to see a small boy with big blue eyes shyly glancing up at him.

“Sebastian?” Mark said in surprise. Sebastian nodded slightly and Mark noticed he was shivering. Mark couldn’t help but frown slightly when he saw the German, no matter how small and toddler-ish he was right now. Sebastian had made his life hell during the time they had been teammates and no matter how much Mark hated to admit it, he still held a slight grudge against the young German because of that. 

“Are you okay?” Mark asked after a moment, kneeling down to his level. Sebastian shook his head, his bottom lip trembling as he tiredly rubbed at his eyes.

“I got lost.” He mumbled, sniffling slightly. Mark hesitated. No matter how much he had disliked, perhaps even hated, the German at times, he did not have a heart of stone. Little Seb was clearly scared and cold, his eyes wide and filled with tears, Sebastian struggling not to cry. Mark sighed and shrugged off his sweatshirt, draping it around the little German. Sebastian snuggled into the soft fabric, wearily looking up at his former teammate.

“Come on, let’s get you someplace warm.” Mark said, reaching out to lift the boy up. Seb shrunk away from his touch, whimpering slightly. Mark frowned.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, trying to keep his voice quiet even though he was getting ever so slightly impatient. Seb looked at the ground for a moment, tears now steadily spilling down his chubby cheeks.

“You don’t like me.” He muttered, his breathing hitching in a quiet sob while he tugged Mark’s sweatshirt tighter around himself. He was still trembling, his lips getting a slight blue tinge to them as his teeth clattered together. Mark pursed his lips.

“It’s not that I don’t like you… it’s just… Things happened between us, right? I can’t just forget them.” Mark said. Sebastian looked away, wiping at his eyes with the sleeve of Mark’s sweatshirt.

“Shit Seb, we need to get you inside.” Mark said with a wince. The little driver was positively shaking now, and this time he didn’t object when Mark lifted him up, cradling him close to his chest in an attempt to warm him up. Sebastian pressed his face against Mark’s shoulder, still sobbing quietly even though he was starting to warm up now.

“Oh sweetheart…” Mark sighed, briskly walking towards his hotel, rubbing his hand over the boy’s back in comfort. Sebastian clutched on to Mark’s shirt, the shivering slowly lessening. 

By the time he arrived at his hotel room, the little Ferrari driver was almost asleep in his arms, looking more warmed up than before. 

Mark succeeded at pulling back the covers of the bed with only one hand, still carefully holding Seb in his other arm. He tried to put Seb onto the bed, but the little German refused to let go of him, snuggling closer with a little scared whine instead as some last shivers still went through his body. 

Mark sighed but sat down on the bed, pulling the covers up around the two of them, making sure the warm blankets came up to Seb’s shoulders. He rocked the boy in his arms, gently smoothing his unruly hair back.

“Sorry…” Seb suddenly mumbled, his voice sleepy. Mark wasn’t sure if it was just about tonight or about more than that, but he decided not to ask any further about it, feeling the little toddler yawn against his chest.  
“It’s okay, Seb.” He answered, smiling slightly as the German’s eyes fluttered closed, little snores filling the air. Mark sighed. 

His grudges against Seb could wait until another day, right now, he had the toddler version of his former teammate to take care of.


	25. Daniel Ricciardo & Fernando Alonso & Tiny!Max Verstappen & Tiny!Stoffel Vandoorne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request and too adorable not to write! :3

“Dan…” Max said quietly, tugging on Daniel’s sleeve to get his attention. Daniel grinned down at the little Dutchman standing next to the couch, dropping his phone on the small table before leaning down to lift the boy up, settling him on his lap. Max immediately snuggled closer, giggling as Daniel ruffled his hair. 

“You okay, Maxy?” Dan asked, pressing a kiss to the top of the little boys head. Max looked up at him, puppy eyes at full force.

“Can I go play with Stoffel?” Max asked, giving Daniel a tiny pout. Daniel sighed.

“I don’t know Maxy…” Daniel answered. Max frowned a little, his bottom lip starting to tremble. 

“But I want to play with Stoff…” Max said, his voice thin. Daniel pursed his lips, smoothing Max’s hair out of his face. 

“I need to see if Nando is okay with that too sweetie.” Daniel explained patiently. “I’ll ask him if you can play with little Stoff tomorrow, yeah?” Max sniffled.

“But I wanna play with Stoff now…” he whined, angrily wiggling off of Daniel’s lap. Daniel sighed and shook his head a little, moving off the couch to kneel down in front of the little driver, who had his arms crossed over his chest, angry tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“Come here little one.” Daniel said, pulling him into his arms. Max huffed but still cuddled closer to his teammate.

“But I wanna play…” Max mumbled, clutching onto Daniel’s shirt. Daniel rubbed his hand over the boy’s back, sighing. He knew it would be better if Max could play with one of the other toddlers, it must be boring for the little boy to be stuck with his teammate all the time.

“I’ll text Fernando, okay?” he decided after a moment, grabbing his phone.

~~

Luckily for the both of them, Fernando agreed almost immediately, saying he’d come over as soon as possible. Max was excited, babbling away at his teammate as he started to gather all the toy cars he wanted to show Stoffel. 

Eventually, just as Max was starting to get a little impatient, Fernando walked in, his little teammate holding onto his hand. Stoffel grinned when he saw Max, letting go of Nando’s hand to toddle over to the little Dutchman, flopping down on the floor as Max excitedly started to talk to him in Dutch, confusing both adults, who had no idea what they were talking about now.

“How’s it going?” Daniel asked as Fernando said down next to him. The Spaniard grinned.

“Is good, Stoff is very cute.” Fernando said. “He’s no trouble at all. How about little Maxy?” the Spaniard continued, smiling at the two little boys still contently playing on the floor. Daniel sighed.

“He’s adorable, but I’m just afraid I’m gonna do something wrong, I’m not used to having a little kid around all the time.” Daniel said with a shrug. Fernando smiled softly.

“You seem to be doing just fine.” he said, smiling as Max excitedly showed Stoffel a tiny Red Bull car. Daniel shrugged in answer, still a little unsure. Fernando chuckled and patted his leg in comfort. 

They watched the boys play for a while until Max and Stoffel wandered over to them, Max clutching onto Daniel’s leg with a big grin.

“Hi tiny Maxy!” Daniel chuckled lifting the boy onto his lap again. Nando did the same with his little teammate, Stoffel immediately snuggling closer, sucking his thumb contently. 

“Already tired?” Nando asked the little boys. Stoffel shrugged a little, leaning his head against Nando’s chest. Nando smiled tenderly, pressing a kiss to Stoffel’s fluffy hair as he wrapped an arm around the boy to keep him in place. 

Max pressed closer to Daniel, giggling when Daniel hugged him. 

“Come on, it’s nap time!” Daniel said. Standing up with Max still safely in his arms. Fernando followed them to the small bed in the corner, which had been brought in by the team for Max.

Daniel put Max down on it first, the little Dutchman already rubbing at his eyes. When Fernando placed Stoffel on the bed next to Max, the two toddler immediately snuggled close to each other, Max tightly gripping on to Stoffel’s hand. Daniel smiled, gently ruffling both boys’ hair. 

Fernando reached into his bag to grab a small stuffed toy, Daniel snorting when he saw it was a waffle. Nando rolled it eyes and carefully placed it down with Stoffel, who instinctively grabbed it.

Fernando leaned down to press a kiss to Stoff forehead, then hesitated but softly pressed a kiss to Max’s head too. Max mumbled something, stretching contently before rolling onto his side, still clutching on to the little Belgium’s hand. 

After a moment, Max opened his eyes again, frantically searching around for something.

“Lion?” he whimpered, glancing up at Daniel with a panicked expression. Daniel cursed to himself, quickly standing up to rush around the room, throwing pillows aside in search of the wayward cuddly toy. 

Fernando meanwhile tried to shush little Max, who climbed over Stoffel to press close to the Spaniard, crying softly. Stoffel woke up because of the commotion as well, and Nando quickly found himself with his arms full of little drivers. 

“It’s okay little ones.” Fernando soothed, sitting down on the bed with both toddlers on his lap.

Daniel was meanwhile muttering to himself, still desperately trying to find the little lion. He sighed in relief when he found it trapped under the sofa. 

Taking the cuddly toy, he quickly walked back to the others, Fernando gently untangling Max’s hand from his shirt so the Aussie could lift the little boy up. 

Max was still sobbing quietly, out of both frustration and exhaustion, his eyes tiredly fluttering closed every once in a while.

“It’s okay Maxy, here is your lion.” Daniel said softly, handing Max the toy, the little Dutchman immediately pressing it against his face. “I’m sorry Max…” Daniel said softly, gently rocking Max in his arms as the little driver slowly started to fall asleep again, the lion tightly clutched in one arm, his free hand grabbing on to Dan’s shirt. 

Fernando gave him an encouraging smile, before turning to carefully put his little teammate on the bed again, the tiny Belgian already asleep again. Daniel hesitated, resting his cheek on top of his teammate’s head as he held him close. 

When Fernando moved away from the bed after making sure Stoffel was okay, the Aussie gave him an insecure smile. 

“I forgot about the lion.” he whispered as he carefully placed Max down next to Stoffel. Fernando smiled and patted his shoulder.

“Is normal, you solved it, that is more important.” the Spaniard told him. Daniel sighed, wiping a hand over his face.

“I just want to do well, I don’t want him to cry.” Daniel said. Fernando smiled softly.

“Is a toddler, he’ll cry from time to time. Just try to be there, is all you can do.” Fernando told him. Daniel sighed.

“It’s a good thing they’re adorable as hell.” he said, his usual grin coming back to his face. Fernando smiled as well, shaking his head a little.

“It really is.”


	26. Tiny Drivers Costume Party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on a comment from and_they_were_teammates, thanks so very much for the idea!
> 
> Also, it might be quite a chaotic chapter, I found out that writing a chapter with so many different characters and pairings is quite difficult, so I hope it still make sense :)
> 
> Another note: I did not add Williams and Haas in this chapter, mostly based on the fact I couldn't really come up with more costumes (oooops)

“Max! Sit still sweetie!” Daniel called out in exasperation. The little driver gave him a big grin, jumping up and down on the bed as the Aussie tried to catch him.

“Maxie! We’ll be late if you don’t get dressed now!” Daniel warned. The little Dutchie stopped jumping, giving a little gasp. Daniel chuckled, lifting the boy up in his arms. 

“I’m gonna be a lion!” Max squealed, throwing his arms around Daniel neck in excitement.

“You are! A tiny little lion.” Daniel teased, booping Max’s nose. Max scrunched up his face, but giggled. He finally allowed Daniel to help him into the lion costume, drawing little whisker on his cheeks afterwards. Max let out a little roar once the costume was finished earning a chuckle from Daniel.

“Such an intimidating lion!” Daniel said, pressing a hand against his chest in feigned shock. Max grinned proudly, allowing Daniel to lift him up again, the Aussie now changed into his costume as well.

“Come on Maxie! We have a party to go to!”

~~

They were one of the firsts to arrive, only Nico and little Carlos already in the room. The tiny Spaniard was dressed as what Daniel was pretty sure was supposed to be a meerkat. The little boy grinned excitedly when he saw Max, giggling when Max toddled over to him. 

Daniel turned to Nico and snorted.

“What are you supposed to be.” he asked the German, who sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Carlos wanted to be a meerkat, and said I should go dressed as a warthog so we could be Timon and Pumbaa.” Nico explained, the costume making him look absolutely ridiculous. “But don’t laugh, you look stupid too.” Nico said when Dan grinned. Daniel gasped, giving him a frown.

“I’m a lion tamer, you’re dressed as a pig.” Daniel said proudly, straightening his rather flamboyant jacket. Nico glared at him and opened his mouth to retort, but at that moment, Carlos wrapped his little arms around Hulk’s leg, grinning up as his teammate.

“We match.” Carlos giggled, holding out his arms so Nico would lift him up. Nico’s face softened and he settled the little meerkat on his hip. 

“We do! Only Daniel didn’t like my costume…” Nico said, giving him an exaggerated pout. Carlos gasped, giving the Aussie a stern look. 

Daniel didn’t really notice, the Aussie too busy trying to make sure Max didn’t fall as the little boy tried to climb up his leg, still making growling noises. 

Just as Daniel had convinced Max to let him pick him up, and the room became calm once again, a flash of brown ran into the room. 

“I’m a waffle, I’m a waffle, I’m a waffle…” the little boy in the waffle costume yelled out, running around the room in excitement. Fernando ran into the room not long after, dressed in a ridiculous chef’s costume. 

“Stoffel! I could have lost you!” The Spaniard called after him. Stoffel stopped running for a moment, turning to Nando. Then his grin only widened as the boy ran over to him, still chanting that he was indeed a waffle. Fernando huffed in slight annoyance, but still knelt down so the boy could hug him, Stoffel still giggling like never before.

“What did you do to him?” Daniel chuckled, watching the hyperactive toddler in amusement.

“I gave him waffles, a little too much sugar….” Nando said sheepishly. Stoffel giggled and clapped his hands before throwing his arms around Nando’s neck.

“Waffle!” he repeated. Nando sighed but still smiled.

“Yes you are! My little waffle.” Fernando cooed, pressing a kiss to Stoffel’s temple before putting him down on the floor to play with the other little drivers. Stoffel ran off again, just as Checo came in, little Esteban holding on to his hand. The little Frenchman was dressed in all pinks, little pink cat ears on his head. Checo wore similar ears on top of his head, but he didn’t look nearly as excited as his tiny teammate

“Oh no, a pink panther.” Daniel called with a gasp as Esteban giggled a little shyly, pressing into Checo’s side. Checo ruffled the small boy’s here with a fond smile.

“Go play Este.” he said gently. “Look! There is a lion as well! Go show him how scary the pink panther is.” Checo said when he spotted Max. Esteban wandered over to Max, who was playing with Stoffel and Carlos. Max looked up and grinned when he saw Este.

“I’m a cat too!” Esteban giggled. Max got up from the floor.

“I’m scarier!” Max said, giving a little roar. Esteban giggled some more and roared as well. Daniel felt his heart practically melt at the sight of the two boys growling and giggling in their little costumes.

Kimi coughed awkwardly to gain their attention as he walked in, setting his little teammate down on the ground. Seb was dressed in a quite elaborate ice cream cone costume, complete with little sparkling sprinkles. Kimi didn’t wear much of a costume, just dark jeans and a red a white stripes shirt. 

“Hello.” Kimi said when the others continued to stare.

“Where did you find that costume?” Checo said in awe. Kimi shrugged.

“I made it.” he said flatly.

“Y-you made it?” Fernando said, gaping at the Finn. Kimi gave a small nod. Little Seb clutched on to Kimi’s leg with a broad grin.

“Me made my ‘stume!” Sebby said, still hugging Kimi’s leg. Kimi smiled softly, brushing his hand over Seb’s head. 

“Yes I did.” he murmured, lifting the little German up in his arms.

“...And what are you, Kimi?” Daniel asked. Kimi shrugged.

“I sell the ice cream.” he said. The others nodded in understanding, but Sebastian suddenly let out a soft sob, clutching on to Kimi’s neck, who looked down at him in bewilderment. 

“Don’t sell me!” little Seb whimpered. Kimi blinked in surprise before letting out a laugh.

“Of course not.” he soothed, pressing a kiss to Seb’s temple, the little boy still sniffling. "I would never, Sebby."

At that moment, both the Toro Rosso and Sauber teammates came in. Little Pierre was sat on Brendon’s shoulders, the little boy dressed as Nemo, looking giddy in his little orange costume. Brendon was dressed in a blue and yellow suit, as he tried to keep the wiggling boy from falling from his shoulders.

Charles was contently snuggled in Marcus’s arms, dressed as a little puppy. He seemed to have only just woken up, yawning and rubbing at his eyes. Marcus was dressed as a dog as well, but instead of the dark chocolate lab Charles seemed to be portraying, Marcus ears had dalmatian spots. 

Daniel walked over to lift the little Nemo off Brendon’s shoulders.

“Look at you! How cute!” he cooed as Pierre giggled. Marcus was still rocking the little Sauber driver in his arms, Charles not really seeming to want to wake up.

The last to arrive were Lewis and Valtteri, the little Finn cradled in Lewis’s arms, a pink blanket wrapped around him. Lewis wasn’t dressed in any type of costume and gave the other drivers a sheepish look when they gave him questioning looks. 

“Valtteri was taking a nap, so we were running a bit late and I… eh kinda forgot my own costume and didn’t want to wake Val by putting his on, so I thought I could settle for dressing him up as Sleeping Beauty?” he explained, gesturing at the pink blanket still snuggly around the sleeping Finn. Daniel snorted but shrugged.

“I suppose it counts.” he decided with a grin. Valtteri mumbled grumpily at all the sounds, snuggling closer to his teammate to continue to sleep. Meanwhile Charles had finally woken up, giggling as Stoffel and Pierre came up to him and Marcus, tugging at the Swede’s jeans to urge him to put the Monégasque on the ground. 

“Easy!” Marcus chuckled, leaning down to safely put Charles down next to them, the three little drivers rushing off immediately. 

Carlos had meanwhile snuggled up on Nico’s lap again, his eyes starting to flutter closed as Nico spoke softly to him, carding his fingers through the boy’s hair. Max had wandered over to Daniel, giggling as the Aussie still tried to catch him. 

Fernando was having similar problems with the little waffle still running around the room, the Spaniard unable to catch him.

“I’m a waffle!” Stoff squealed again. Then suddenly his foot got caught and he tripped, falling face first onto the floor. The costume pillowed most of his fall, but he still let out a startled whimper. Fernando rushed over, kneeling down next to the little Belgian. Stoffel pouted and held out his arms. Fernando gently lifted him up, holding him close to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Is okay silly, but no more running, okay?” he said, chuckling when Stoff nodded and snuggled closer. “My little Waffle.” Fernando cooed, resting his cheek against the top of Stoff’s head, his tiny teammates snuggled close to him.

Marcus was meanwhile bombarded by small French speaking toddlers, Esteban and Pierre crawling over his lap, Charles trying to climb on his back. Marcus was grinning, 

“I’m being attacked!” he gasped, cuddling the two boys closer to his chest as Charles still tried to climb up on his back. Brendon walked over, sitting down opposite the Swede. 

“Brendon!” Pierre giggled, toddling over to crawl onto his lap. 

“Hi little Pear.” Brendon chuckled, smiling as the boy cuddled close. 

“I’m a fishy, no pear!” Pierre giggled, pointing at his costume.

Marcus had meanwhile lifted Charles over his shoulder and onto his lap as well, next to Esteban. Charles grinned when he saw Esteban, letting out a little bark. Esteban looked surprised but then growled in return, scrunching up his face in process. Marcus snorted, ruffling both boys hair. 

“Este!” Checo said softly, kneeling down to urge the boy closer. Esteban walked into his embrace without hesitation, smiling as the Mexican hugged hum. “Were you scaring the puppy?” Checo said with a smile. Esteban nodded and gave a little roar again, before snuggling closer to Checo’s chest. 

Kimi had sat down on the sofa next to Lewis, who still had Valtteri sleeping in his arms. Kimi turned to brush his fingers over the little Finn’s cheek with a soft smile, before letting out a surprised huff as little Seb crashed into his legs.

“Kimi! Up!” Sebby said, holding out his little arms. Kimi sighed but lifted the boy onto his lap, pulling him close as Seb snuggled up against his chest. 

“You give the best hugs!” Sebby giggled, making Kimi smile slightly and ruffle the little German’s hair.

“Well that party didn’t last very long.” Daniel said, slowly walking around the room to rock the sleepy little lion in his arms to sleep, Max yawning and stretching contently in his hold. 

The others now realised that all of the little drivers were already starting to fall asleep, cuddled up with their bigger teammates. Nico, with little Carlos still curled up on his chest, started laughing.

“I think we’ve found the most effective way to get them to sleep though.” he said. Even Kimi chuckled now.

“Same time next week?”


	27. Kimi Raikkonen & Sebastian Vettel & lots of Tiny!drivers #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kimi reading the toddler a story would be absolutely adorable so this happened :3

Kimi had grumpily declared that Seb was crazy for agreeing to babysit all the little drivers another time. Seb had only rolled his eyes and told Kimi to grow up, telling him that Kimi should just admit he liked babysitting as well. Kimi had glared and had been ready to retort, but little Daniel had climbed onto his lap, giving him big eyes.

“Pleeaaase.” Dan said, tugging on Kimi’s sleeve. He really liked having the other little ones over. Little Max gasped, toddling over as well.

“Can we please!” the little Dutchman added. Kimi sighed but then mumbled a ‘fine’. Sebastian gave him a smug look but Kimi couldn’t glare at him, too busy smiling down at the little boys who were hugging him tightly. 

~~  
“Eh Kimi..?” Seb said hesitantly, looking at the Finn, who was sitting cross legged on the ground with some of the toddlers running around him. Kimi hummed, looking up at Seb, who was holding a sleepy Charles in his arms. 

“What is it?” Kimi asked, a small smile on his face as he watched Esteban and Stoffel playing with some blocks in the corner.

“I kinda have a meeting in 15 minutes…” the German said sheepishly. Kimi’s smile fell, his eyes narrowing

“You little s….” he started, stopping his words at the last moment when he saw the big eyes of multiple toddlers looking at him. 

“I’ll be back soon, I promise.” Seb said. Kimi rolled his eyes but nodded.

“Fine, you better be quick.” Kimi grumbled. Seb grinned, before kneeling down, most of the boys wobbling over to him, holding out their chubby arms as they waited for their turn to be hugged by Seb.

“I’ll be back soon little ones, be nice to Kimi.” he chuckled, making sure to press a kiss to the tops of all the little heads, before walking over to carefully put Charles on Kimi’s lap next to Val, who was yawning and stretching a little as Kimi rubbed his back. Charles let out a discontented noise at Seb putting him down but giggled when also he received a soft kiss to the top of his head.

“Thanks Kimi” Seb said softly, leaning in to press a kiss to Kimi’s cheek before rushing off.

Little Max giggled, scooting closer to Kimi, Carlos following his lead, the tiny Spaniard clutching a meerkat plushie to his chest.

“You’re blushing.” the little Dutchman said. Kimi rolled his eyes.

“Am not.” he answered. Pierre and Daniel wandered over as well. Pierre pointed at his face.

“Blushing!” the little Frenchman giggled as well, making the Aussie next to him grin. Esteban and Stoffel peeked at them as well, toddling over when they saw the others there as well. 

Kimi sighed at all the toddlers sitting in front of him, watching him expectantly. He carefully put Charles in between Pierre and Esteban before setting Valtteri next to Daniel, the little Finn still barely awake. 

Standing up, he walked over to a small cabinet in the corner. Stoffel gasped and clapped his hands as he realised what was going to happen.

“Story time!” he exclaimed, making the other boys cheer in excitement as well. Kimo chuckled softly. He had read stories to the boys more often, but only if Seb wasn’t there. He knew the German would probably overreact to seeing that, giving him heart eyes as if he was the most adorable thing in the room, even with all the toddlers there. 

“What about… The Rainbow Fish?” Kimi asked, picking up the book to show it to the tiny driver.

“Fishy!” Esteban exclaimed, sitting up a little straighter as Kimi sat down on the ground again, opening the book and clearing his throat.

“A long way out in the deep blue sea…”

~~  
Sebastian quickly made his way back to the room, grumbling under his breath. The engineers he was supposed to have the meeting with hadn’t showed up, meaning he had left Kimi and all the boys for no reason. 

He quietly opened the door, not wanting to disturb any of the possibly napping boys. What he saw inside made his heart melt. 

Kimi was reading out a story, gesturing with his arms as he showed the little drivers the pictures. All the toddlers were completely caught up in the story, all of them cuddled together in front of Kimi. Sebastian slipped into the room, watching the Finn continue the story with a soft expression on his face. 

The door clicked closed behind him, making Kimi look up at the side. A small blush came to the older man’s cheeks. Sebastian smiled sheepishly, walking further into the room to side down in between all the little ones, who immediately scooted closer, Charles and Max climbing onto his lap, both with their thumbs in their mouths as they snuggled up with the German. Carlos huffed in impatience.

“Story!” the little Spaniard demanded. 

“Don’t let me keep you from reading.” Sebastian chuckled. 

“He’s blushing again!” Charles said with a grin. Kimi pursed his lips but then sighed, continuing to read while trying to ignore the German smiling at him. 

Once he finished the story, he put the book to the side, smiling as Daniel immediately climbed onto his lap to cuddle, pulling a sleepy Valtteri with him. Pierre and Carlos wandered over as well, sitting down on either side of him, also rubbing at their eyes. Esteban and Stoffel shuffled closer to Seb, both giggling softly as Seb ruffled their hair. 

Kimi was still refusing to look at him, looking down at the little boys instead.

“Kimi?” Seb said after a moment, wanting to scoot closer but that was impossible with the toddlers snuggled into his sides.

“Yeah?” Kimi said, finally looking up. 

“You’re adorable.” Seb said, smiling tenderly at his teammate. Kimi groaned in annoyance.

“Shut up.”


	28. Daniel Ricciardo & Tiny!Max Verstappen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was mentioned in one of the Tiny Drivers: The Sequel chapters, and and_they_were_teammates pointed out it would make a good chapter here as well ;)  
> Enjoy!

Daniel watched amusedly as little Maxy rushed around the room, giggling in excitement. 

“Slow down Maxy.” he chuckled as the boy passed him again. Max did slow down, climbing onto the sofa to sit on Dan’s lap.

“Tired now.” he continued to giggle, snuggling against Dan’s chest. Daniel shook his head in slight exasperation but wrapped his arms around the little boy, lifting him as he stood up.

“Let’s get you something to drink, you look parched.” Daniel said, booping Max’s nose. They walked over to the small kitchen and Daniel put Max on the floor again, ruffling his hair as he went to find Max’s plastic cup, which he couldn’t find anywhere. 

“Dan.” Max said, tugging on the leg of Dan’s jeans. “I’m thirsty.” he added softly. Daniel ruffled his hair again and decided to just take one of the glass cups instead.

Filling it with water, he knelt down and handed it to Max, who carefully took it in both his hands.

“Is heavy.” Max said, his tongue poking out between his lips as he tried to balance the cup in his hands. Dan reached out to help, steadying the glass as Max took a careful sip. Then he sighed as he heard his phone ring.

“You got it Maxy?” he asked the boy, who gave a small nod, still clutching the glass as tightly as he could. “Good boy.” Daniel chuckled, letting go of the cup and standing up to answer the phone. It was Christian, their boss just wanting to know if everything was still okay with tiny Max. Daniel dutifully told Christian the boy was just fine and had lots of energy, and that they would be sure to pass by the office tomorrow.

Just as Christian started another set of questions, the same ones he always asked Dan (Is he eating? Did he sleep well? Was he crying?), Daniel heard a small crash behind him. He turned and saw Max look at him with wide eyes, a pile of broken glass and some water at his feet.

“I’ll call you back Christian.” Daniel said rushedly before hanging up the phone. He quickly went over to the little boy, holding out his arms to lift him away from all the glass. Max whimpered and moved away from him, taking a few shaky steps backwards. Daniel could see he was trembling slightly. 

“It’s okay sweetie.” Daniel said softly. Max shook his head, curling his little arms around his own torso as he started to cry silently, big tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry…” Little Max cried out, his breathing coming in fast hiccups. “Didn’t want to break the cup.” he murmured, watching Dan wearily. Daniel gently shushed him.

“I know Maxy, it’s okay.” he cooed, reaching out for the toddler again. This time Max didn’t step away as Daniel lifted him up and away from the broken glass, cradling the little boy to his chest. Max was still crying and didn’t really hug Daniel back, which was unusual. 

“It’s okay sweetheart. You didn’t mean to and I should have helped you. I’m not upset” Daniel soothed. Max let out a whimper, but finally snuggled closer, grabbing on to Daniel’s shirt as he pressed his face against the soft fabric as well. Daniel adjusted his arms a little, so he could him more securely, one hand on the back of Max’s head.

Daniel slowly started to walk around the room, rocking the little boy in his arms until the sniffling had ceased completely, Max now cuddled half asleep against his chest. 

“I really didn’t mean to.” Max mumbled sleepily when Daniel sat down on the sofa again, not letting go of the little boy.

“It’s okay sweetheart.” Daniel whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple. Max yawned, letting out a content noise when Daniel rocked him slowly again, the movement eventually lulling the tiny driver to sleep.


	29. Marcus Ericsson & Tiny!Charles & Tiny!Stoffel & Tiny!Esteban (+Checo, Fernando & Kevin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by LittleRookie a while back, I hope you like it :)

“Marcus! Up!” Charles called out, holding his chubby little arms out to the Swede. Marcus chuckled but picked the adorable toddler up, bouncing him on his hip to make him giggle. Marcus pressed a kiss against his temple, grinning as Charles cuddled close to him

“You’re good with kids.” Kevin called from the door, watching his boyfriend with a smirk. Marcus shrugged, walking over to him.

“It’s Charles, I already got along with him though.” Marcus said, walking over to kiss Kevin briefly. “Ready for your media duties today?” he asked the Dane, who nodded.

“Kinda… oh, Fernando and Checo will be here soon to bring Esteban and Stoffel, but you probably didn’t forget about that, did you?” Kevin said. Marcus shook his head with a smile, adjusting the little Monégasque in his arms a little, Charles still looking at Kevin a little apprehensively even though the Haas driver had been around quite a bit since he had turned small. 

“You sure three toddlers isn’t too much?” Kevin asked a little worriedly, reaching out to smooth Charles’s hair out of his face, the little boy letting out a surprised noise before leaning into the touch. Marcus shrugged.

“I don’t mind, they’re all adorable so I shouldn’t complain.” Kevin smiled softly at him. He had always liked the way Marcus was so good around children, and seeing them interacting with the tiny drivers was just adorable. 

There was a knock on the door and Fernando walked in followed by Checo, both carrying their little teammates in their arms. Charles let out an excited squeal when he saw the other two boys but seemed to be debating whether it would be worth it if Marcus had to put him on the ground to play with them.

“We can cuddle later sweetheart.” Marcus said with a chuckle, kissing Charles’s cheek before putting him on the ground. Fernando grinned, but his little teammate was still looking around a little wearily. 

“Are you here to play with Charles and Esteban, little one?” Marcus cooed, holding out his arm to the little Belgian. Stoffel looked at him a little shyly and nodded before allowing the Swede to lift him out of Fernando’s arms. 

Fernando smiled fondly as Stoffel snuggled closer to the Swede, his thumb in his mouth already.

“You’re good with the little ones.” Fernando praised Marcus, who blushed slightly.

“They’re very sweet, it helps.” he said, walking over to Checo to take Esteban from him, holding him on his other hip. Charles clung onto his leg, saying something in French that made the other two boys giggle and cuddle even closer.

“Good luck.” Checo said, glancing a little.worriedly at his little teammate again, who waved at him. 

“See you later cariño.” Fernando cooed, squeezing Stoff’s chubby cheek. 

“See you soon, love.” Kevin said, kissing Marcus quickly, which made the boys giggle again.

When the three adult left, Marcus put all the boys on the ground again, kneeling down in front of them. 

“How about we make some nice drawings for your teammates?” he asked them. All three nodded eagerly and followed Marcus to the table, where the Swede lifted them into their chairs one by one. 

For the hour or so, he helped the toddlers picking out colours and drawing the shape of the cars for them to colour in, grinning and praising them at the end results.

Before Marcus knew, the three adult drivers came back already, Marcus’s smile faltering slightly.

“Hola.” Fernando called as he walked in. Stoff giggled and got down from his chair, toddling over so the Spaniard could pick him up and hug him tightly. 

“You had fun, sweetie?” Fernando asked, kissing Stoff’s temple. The boy nodded excitedly before turning a little more shy.

“Made drawing for you…” He mumbled, a little blush on his cheeks. Fernando beamed at him as Marcus walked over with Stoff’s drawing, handing it to the Belgian to show to his teammate.

“Is beautiful!” Fernando gasped, hugging Stoffel tightly.

Esteban had been so busy with his drawing he hadn’t heard his teammate coming into the room. Checo chuckled and sat down next to the little Frenchman, who had a look of pure concentration on his face as he added some details to the pink car he had drawn.

“Is really good Este.” Checo praised him, startling the toddler a little. Esteban looked up with a toothy grin.

“Checo!” he exclaimed, holding out his arms to the Mexican, who scooped him up immediately. 

Meanwhile Charles wandered over to Marcus again, clutching a sheet of paper to his chest. Marcus was quietly talking to Kevin, absentmindedly tracing his fingers over the inked patterns on the Kevin’s arm. 

Charles tugged on the leg of Marcus jeans to get his attention. Both men smiled at him as Marcus bend down to pick him up, settling the little driver on his hip again.

“Made a drawing for you.” Charles said, fidgeting a little with the paper. Marcus gently took it from him and turned it over, smiling at what he saw.

It was a crude and very colourful drawing of 3 stick figures, two taller with very yellow hair and one tiny figure with dark brown hair, who was holding on to the hands of the bigger figures.

“That’s me.” Charles explained, pointing at the little stick figure, before pointing to the one on the right “And that’s you.” his finger moved again and landed on the last figure. “And Kevin, because you wuv him and he’s nice too.” Charles shyly finished, peeking at the Dane. Kevin beamed at him, reaching out to ruffle Charles’s hair. The little Monégasque seemed a little hesitant, but then held out his chubby little arms to Kevin,allowing him to pick him up. 

Marcus’s face looked like it would split in half from the massive grin on face as he looked at the two of them, Charles contently snuggling closer to Kevin.

“Thank you for the drawing, Charles.” Marcus said. Kevin nodded in agreement.

“It’s a beautiful drawing Charles.” he added, making the boy smile. 

Fernando and Checo said their goodbyes, both holding sleepy little drivers in their arms. Marcus walked them over to the door, and when he returned, he found Kevin on the sofa, Charles fast asleep against his chest. Marcus sat down, wrapping an arm around Kevin’s shoulder to bring him closer. Kevin looked up at him and grinned, briefly pressing their lips together.

“I love you.” Kevin whispered. Marcus smiled softly.

“I love you too.” they both settled into a comfortable silence, gazing down at the adorable little boy in Kevin’s arms. Marcus sighed

“I have to admit I might be disappointed when he goes back to his normal size, I don’t normally have kids around that often, so this is nice for a change.” he said. Kevin hummed in agreement.

“I would like to have kids of my own someday.” Marcus added, a lot quieter than before. Kevin tilted his head to look at the Swede.

“Me too.” he said. Marcus’s face almost lit up.

“Really?” he asked. Kevin nodded.

“Kids are great, and although I’m not as comfortable around them yet as you are, we’ll make a good team, and good parents I guess.” the Dane said before gently shushing Charles as the boy moved around a little. “I mean, maybe not directly, but someday, absolutely.” He ended. Marcus grinned and kissed him again.

“I’d love too.” he murmured against Kevin’s lips. “And until then, let’s hope our little Charles stays little for just a bit longer.”


	30. Tiny Drivers group photo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request by and_they_were_teammates!  
> More requests very welcome!
> 
> These chapters with all the little ones together give me life, but I'll be sure to write some 'normal' chapters as well :)

“Carlos! Stop running your gonna-” the little Spaniard tripped and face-planted the floor. Nico groaned and jogged over, lifting the little boy up in his arms as Carlos’s bottom lip started to tremble.

“Oh silly, I warned you.” Nico cooed, pressing a kiss to Carlos’s forehead to soothe him. He took a step back and almost tripped over Charles, who was crawling behind him. 

“Marcus! Your puppy is on the loose again!” Nico called out to the Swede, who was already frantically searching for his little teammate. 

“Mawcus!” Charles giggled when the Swede walked over to him, lifting him up settling the boy on his hip. 

Fernando and Kimi were meanwhile trying to set up the camera, bickering over which buttons to press. Stoffel was quietly playing on the ground close to his teammate, while Seb was sitting on Kimi’s left foot, his arms wrapped around the Finn’s leg as he contently hummed a song.

“Stop it, is that button!” Fernando grumbled, slapping Kimi’s hand away. The Finn let out a dramatic sigh.

“That’s the on and off button, not the self-timer.” he explained impatiently. 

“Don’t be a smart-ass.” Fernando grumbled, but stepped aside to let Kimi check the camera. The Spaniard knelt down next to his teammate, who immediately snuggled up in his arms. Nando continued to glare at Kimi while cuddling his little boy in his arms.

Sebastian wasn’t too fazed by everything, still content enough to hug Kimi’s leg.

Daniel was holding Max high up above his head, making airplane noises as he moved the boy around, Max giggling like mad as he flailed his arms around.

“You’re gonna make him sick, Dan.” Brendon chuckled, steadying little Pierre, who was sitting on his shoulders. Daniel grinned, lowering the boy into his arms again.

“No, he’s gonna be fine, aren’t you, my little lion.” Dan cooed, kissing Max’s cheek as the boy snuggled close. 

Lewis was already sitting on one of the couches they had put into place for the pictures, Valtteri contently snuggled on his lap. Sergio was sitting next to him, Esteban cuddled up against his chest as the Mexican read him a story, glancing at the boy to see he was falling asleep.

“Everyone sit your asses down!” Dan called out when he saw Kimi had finally fixed the camera. 

All the drivers flopped down on the couch, their little teammates cuddled in their arms.

“I’m so glad we decided against the group picture of only the little ones, that was a disaster.” Nico said, carding his fingers through Carlos’s hair to make it stick up at odd angles. Fernando reached over to smoothe Carlos’s hair again with a huff. 

“Si, they all kept moving, might be able to keep them still like this.” Fernando said, pressing a kiss to the top of Stoffel’s head, the little boy as calm as always.

“I lost Charles again.” Marcus said in a panic. Brendon chuckled. 

“He’s here.” the Kiwi said, Pierre and Charles cuddled up together on his lap. Marcus sighed in relief and sat down next to Brendon, Charles climbing onto his legs immediately, giggling as Marcus hugged him to his chest. 

“Val, look alive.” Lewis said softly, poking his teammate’s chubby cheek in an attempt to wake him up for once. Valtteri grumbled something but did open his eyes, stretching himself out contently. 

After some last minute rearrangements, Pierre and Esteban could not sit not to each other without continuously poking 

the other, Kimi finally deemed them ready. He first walked over to deposit the little German that still clutched onto him on Daniel’s lap, so he wouldn’t have to take Seb back and forth with him to the camera. 

Walking back, he could hear Seb whimper out his name, but he tried his best to ignore it.

“Ready?” Kimi said finally, hand at the button. Everyone nodded. Kimi pressed the button and rushed over to the couch, sitting down next to Daniel while Seb immediately climbed onto his lap again.

“You left me.” his little teammate said accusingly. Kimi pressed a quick to his head with a sigh

“I would never. Now smile Sebby.” 

The camera flashed and they all let out a sigh. Kimi got up, keeping Seb in his arms this time as he went over to the device. He let out a surprised noise.

“What is it?” Checo asked, rubbing Esteban’s back as the little Frenchman yawned.

“It’s not bad.” Kimi said. “Even Valtteri has got his eyes open.” said little Finn blinked up in surprise at hearing his name, his thumb in his mouth. 

“We better all get a copy of that photo.” Fernando decided. Kimi rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement. They sat peacefully for a moment, until a certain Swede suddenly spoke up.

“Guys…” Marcus suddenly said. “Where is Charles?”


	31. Lewis Hamilton & Nico Rosberg & Tiny!Pascal Wehrlein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should have done it ages ago but for some reason I never did...  
> Also this is just the perfect combination since Pascal does kinda look like he could be Lewis and Nico's kid lmao  
> Anyways, enjoy and request are very welcome!  
> Cheers!

Lewis bounced the little boy on his hip, smiling as Pascal giggled before snuggling closer to the Brit, contently sucking on his thumb as he looked around with wide eyes. Suddenly the little driver gasped in excitement.

“Nico!” he said, wiggling a little in Lewis’s arms as he pointed at the blond figure in the distance. Lewis groaned inwardly.

“I’m sure Nico is busy, better not distract him.” Lewis said, quickly turning around. Pascal pushed himself up a little so he could glance over Lewis’s shoulder and waved at Nico, who grinned and jogged over.

“There you are! I was already looking for a cute miniature Pascal!” Nico said once he had caught up with them, completely ignoring Lewis and focusing on the adorable little boy. Lewis sighed and stopped walking. Pascal giggled and held out his little arms to Nico, who ruffled his hair with a fond expression. Lewis grumpily allowed Nico to lift the boy out of his arms, the German spinning Pascal around before hugging him closer, pressing a kiss to Pascal’s temple.

Lewis folded his arms over his chest and watched them converse in German, not having the faintest clue what they were talking about. He shuffled a little uncomfortably on his feet, before sighing and walking away. Pascal was probably more comfortable around Nico anyways.

“Lewis!” a tiny voice cried out behind him. Lewis glanced over his shoulder, feeling his heart clench when he saw the panicked look on Pascal’s voice, his bottom lip trembling as he held his arms out to Lewis. Lewis stopped walking but didn’t move closer. Nico frowned a little and walked over to him, carefully putting the boy in Lewis’s arms again. 

“Was nice to see you, little Pascal.” Nico said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Pascal’s head again. Pascal smiled giddily at him, grabbing on to Nico’s finger. 

“Nico stay?” he asked, his brown eyes wide. Nico sighed, eyes flickering to Lewis’s face for a moment.

“I better not. But I’ll see you around, okay?” Nico said with a gentle smile. Pascal whimpered, a confused expression on his face. 

“Nico stay!” he tried again, pulling the German closer. Nico bit his lip, trying to free his hand from Pascal’s grip. 

“No sweetheart, I-”

“He’ll stay.” Lewis interrupted. He didn’t want to upset the adorable little boy, and if that meant having to deal with Nico for a couple of hours, then so be it. Nico stared at him for a moment, but then nodded.

“Okay, I’ll stay, little Pascal.” he said, a small smile tugging at his lips as he ruffled Pascal’s hair, the toddler grinning in relief.

The three of them walked over to Lewis’s driver room, where most of Pascal’s stuff had been brought to. Nico sat down on the small sofa, looking a little tense as he glanced around the room. Lewis wordlessly placed Pascal on the German’s lap before rummaging around and coming back with a little stuffed toy shaped like a dog. 

“Puppy!” Pascal gasped as Lewis handed it to him, the little boy immediately pressing his face against the toy’s stomach, his thumb in his mouth again

“Are you tired, Pascal?” Lewis asked softly. The little boy nodded, leaning against Nico’s chest. Lewis sat down next to them, the small size of the sofa meaning his thigh was pressed against Nico’s.

He reached over to card his fingers through Pascal’s hair, the toddler’s eyes fluttering closed at the contact. 

“You’re good with him.” Nico said after a moment. “But then again, you were always good with kids.” Lewis shrugged in answer, trying not to fidget under Nico’s surprisingly soft gaze. They settled into a more or less comfortable silence, both watching the sleeping boy. 

After a while, Nico started to shift around a little, trying to get comfortable but failing. Lewis watched for a moment, before lifting his arm and resting it on the sofa behind Nico’s head as he turned his body a little bit more towards the German.

“Come here.” he whispered. A small blush came to Nico’s cheeks and on any other day Lewis would have teased him relentlessly about it, but today he didn’t make any remark. 

Eventually, Nico moved until his back was pressed against Lewis’s chest, his head resting back on the Brit’s shoulder. Lewis wrapped an arm around him, smiling as Pascal sleepily grabbed on to his finger. 

“Thank you.” Nico said softly, relaxing against Lewis. Lewis chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss to the German’s temple. 

“Anytime.”


	32. Marcus Ericsson & Tiny!Charles Leclerc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny Charles just goves me all the feels, and after the emoticon challenge Marcus and Charles filmed together, I just had to writr something about just the 2 of them :3
> 
> Requests more than welcome!

Marcus woke up to soft sobs coming from the other side of the room. He sat up in disorientation, rubbing tiredly at his eyes.

“Mawcus…” a little voice sobbed out. Marcus looked in the direction the sound had come from, quietly cursing himself for being so slow when he saw the crib and realised what was going on.

“It’s okay Charles, I’m here.” he said, quickly getting up and walking over. Charles was sitting upright in his little bed, rubbing at his eyes, large tears rolling down his cheeks, his breathing coming in panicked hiccups.

When he saw Marcus, he held out his arms with a whimper, his blue eyes wide. Marcus lifted him up, cradling the little boy close to his chest.

“I had a nightmare…” Charles whimpered, tightly clutching on to the Swede. Marcus pressed a kiss to his temple.

“It’s okay sweetheart, I’ve got you.” he soothed, resting his cheek on the top of Charles’s head as the boy continued to sob quietly. 

He slowly walked through the room, rocking the little toddler in his arms. Charles was started to tire himself out with his crying, slowly calming down until he only whimpered a little. Marcus stood near the window, yawning as he sleepily looked outside, still rocking his little teammate in his arms, Charles quiet now as he was slowly lulled to sleep by the sluggish movements

He walked back to Charles’s crib when the boy had stopped sniffling, bending over to put him on the soft mattress again.

“No…” Charles said, wiggling in Marcus arms. “Stay with you…” he added softly, giving Marcus a questioning look. The Swede smiled gently and then nodded.

“Just this once, okay?” he said softly, walking over to his bed and carefully maneuvering himself under the covers without dropping Charles. Charles contently snuggled up against Marcus’s chest, the Swede still cradling him in his arms. 

Marcus stayed awake for a little while after that, looking down on the finally peacefully sleeping boy until he was sure was comfortable. Then he closed his eyes as well, sleepily pressing a kiss to Charles fluffy hair before his breathing evened out completely.


	33. Sebastian Vettel & Tiny!Kimi Räikkönen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by kimixstyles :)

Kimi sneezed again, whimpering a little afterwards. He wasn’t feeling well, but Seb was out to some meeting and the engineer watching him was too busy with his phone to notice the little Finn’s discomfort.

Tiny Kimi clumsily got to his feet, glancing at the engineer one last time before quietly slipping out the door. His head was hurting and he was really tired, but he just wanted to find Seb, because at least Seb would notice he wasn’t feeling well. 

He toddled over to what he hoped was the right meeting room, standing on the tips of his toes to open the door. 

Sebastian saw him first, frowning as Kimi shuffled over to him. Seb lifted him up, settling him on his lap as he glanced at the other team members. Seb brushed some hair out of his face.

“You’re burning up Kimi” Seb said in concern. Kimi snuggled closer to Seb’s chest.

“Don’t feel good.” he whimpered softly. Sebastian shushed him gently, pressing a kiss to his cheek before standing up, his little teammate cradled protectively in his arms.

“Sorry, need to go.” Seb called over his shoulder as they walked out the door. Kimi quietly pressed closer to his teammate, sniffling a little.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you now sweetheart.” Sebastian cooed, rocking the boy in his arms as he walked straight back to his hotel room.

Kimi was only half awake by the time they arrived, already feeling a little better now he was with Seb again. He made a noise in protest as Seb sat him down and helped him to get changed into a soft red onesie, letting out a grumpy sound when Seb cooed at how cute he was. Seb only grinned and lifted him up again, rubbing the little Finn’s back. Kimi sneezed again, before tiredly resting his head against Sebastian’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry sweetie, I should have been there sooner.” Seb whispered, walking over to the bed. He moved to put Kimi down on top of it, before pulling the covers up around him.

“No…” Kimi whined, clutching on to Sebastian’s hand as he started to sob softly, his exhaustion combined with the pain in his head too much now. Sebastian gently shushed him, immediately bringing him close again, sitting down on the bed with the boy on his lap. 

“It’s okay Kimi.” He said softly, rubbing circles on Kimi’s back. Kimi took in a shaky breath, his tiny fist clutching on to Seb’s sweater. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Sebastian assured him when he saw Kimi was stubbornly trying to keep his eyes open. Kimi snuggled closer, yawning a little before finally closing his eyes. 

“Sleep little one.” Seb whispered, pressing another gentle kiss to Kimi’s head. He smiled tenderly as Kimi’s breathing evened out, the little boy relaxing in his hold. Seb carefully brushed a stray strand of hair out of the boy’s face. 

“I’ll be here.”


	34. Lewis Hamilton & Tiny!Nico Rosberg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Gillian, who wanted some little Nico Rosberg :)

“Lewis, please!” Toto begged, holding the little blonde haired boy out to him. Lewis took a quick step back.

“No way, he’s not my responsibility “ he said. The tiny boy giggled, making grabbing motions in Lewis direction.

“Lewy!” little Nico giggled. Lewis tried to glare at the toddler, but the large blue eyes might have been a little bit too cute for that.

“Lewis, just take him! I have a meeting to go to and can’t have him in the meeting room with me!” Toto said in exasperation. Lewis folded his arms over his chest as he regarded the little boy. Nico wasn’t smiling anymore, his eyes filling with tears as Lewis glared at him.

“Lewy no like me?” he asked Toto with a whimper. Lewis facade fell when Nico started to cry quietly, clutching on to Toto as he sobbed.

“Fine I’ll take him.” he said reluctantly, carefully scooping the boy up in his arms. Nico still looked a little skeptical, but eventually cuddled close, his thumb in his mouth as he wiped the remainder of his tears off his cheeks.

“Thanks, see you later.” Toto said, quickly leaving before Lewis could change his mind.

“Very well then.” Lewis mumbled to himself, glancing down at the toddler-version of his former teammate, and former friend, because Lewis doubted he could still call Nico that after everything that happened.

Still, the little toddler in his arms wasn’t too bad, curiously glancing around as they walked into the Mercedes hospitality. In his driver room, Lewis put Nico on the small sofa.

“Why don’t we watch some tv?” he said rather gruffly, switching the tv to some cartoons. 

He scrolled through his Insta feed as Nico watched the cartoon with interest, his thumb still in his mouth. It wasn’t long before the tiny German scooted closer to Lewis, hesitantly glancing up at the Brit before leaning against his side. 

Lewis tensed at first but then sighed, wrapping his arm around the little boy, who yawned and snuggled closer to him. Lewis gently rubbed his hand over Nico’s back until he heard the boy’s breathing even out. 

Lewis smiled softly and lifted the boy on his lap. Nico let out a sleepy noise, his eyes fluttering open slightly. When he saw he was in Lewis’s arms, he gave him a toothy grin before snuggling up against Lewis’s chest, falling asleep again within a minute.

Lewis gently cradled the boy in his arms, pressing a kiss to Nico’s head. Rivalries could wait for another day.


	35. Sérgio Perez & Tiny!Esteban Ocon #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw a video of Checo and his son yesterday, and then had to write some Tiny Drivers with him cos oh god he's adorable with kids :)))

“No Este, we can’t go outside, it’s raining.” Checo said patiently, watching the little boy stand at the window, his hands pressed against the glass.

“But I wanna jump in puddles.” Esteban said with a pout. Sergio sighed and walked over, kissing the top of Esteban’s head as he lifted the boy up. Esteban sighed and cuddled close to the Mexican.

“Okay Checo.” he murmured sadly, allowing his teammate to carry him away from the window and to the sofa.

The next hour, Esteban listlessly watched some cartoons while glancing outside every once in a while, but he didn’t ask Checo again. 

Then Sergio sighed, standing up and looking around for something. He came back with a tiny yellow raincoat and a pair of matching boots.

“You’re lucky Nico had these spare for Carlos.” Sergio said with the wink as the little boy gasped excitedly. Checo helped the little Frenchman put them on before getting dressed himself, rummaging through his room until he found an umbrella as well. 

Putting some towels ready for when they came back, Checo held out his hand to the little boy, who grasped it with an excited grin, the little raincoat and boots making him look so adorable, Checo could only lean in to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Come on little panther.” he said with a chuckle, leading Esteban outside.

Checo watched with an amused smile as Esteban rushed around, leaping into every puddle he could find. After a good half an hour, Esteban toddled over to Checo, hiding under the umbrella as he clutched on to the Mexican’s leg. 

“Little cold now.” he said, his teeth starting to clatter together. Sergio smiled softly and lifted him up, holding him on his hip with one arm as he held the umbrella in the other.

“Let’s go inside then.” 

Safely back in the room, Checo quickly got Esteban dried and into a soft, Force India pink onesie, the little boy contently snuggling into the cosy fabric. 

Sergio quickly got changed as well, and when he came back he saw his little teammate was already practically asleep on the sofa, tiredly holding his little arms out to the Mexican. Sergio sat down next to him, chuckling as Esteban immediately climbed onto his lap.

“Tired now sweetie?” he said softly. Esteban’s eyes were drooping as he nodded back. Sergio brought him closer, letting the boy cuddle up against his chest. Esteban yawned, his thumb in his mouth as Sergio soothingly rubbed his back. The little was clearly trying very hard to stay awake, but his eyes kept fluttering closed.

“It’s okay little one, you can take a nap.” Checo murmured. Esteban finally relaxed, falling asleep within seconds. Sergio smiled, kissing the top of Esteban’s head.

“Sleep well little panther.”


	36. Sebastian Vettel & Kimi Räikkönen & Tiny!Daniel Ricciardo & Tiny!Max Verstappen #3

Daniel glanced at Max as they pushed the little toy cars back and forth. Kimi and Seb were fast asleep on the sofa, Sebastian cuddled against Kimi’s side, and the little boys were a bit bored. 

“Do you think we go to the playground when they wake up?” Max asked the little Aussie. Daniel looked at the two sleeping Ferrari drivers, who had promised to take the little toddlers out to the playground this afternoon, not having planned the whole ‘falling asleep on the sofa’ bit. 

“I know where it is.” Daniel said. Max sat up with wide eyes.

“Can we go?” he said with a gasp. Daniel nodded.

“Yeah is not far, we just need to stay together.” he said, clambering to his feet. Max held on to his hand as they toddled over to the door, glancing back at the two sleeping drivers before heading out.

~~

Sebastian woke with a soft hum by Kimi shaking him, a panicked look on the Finn’s face. 

“What’s wrong?” Seb mumbled sleepily, cuddling closer to the Finn again.

“The boys are gone!” Kimi said urgently. This woke Sebastian up, the German scrambling to his feet as he looked around the room.

“Where would they have gone?” he said in a panic as he hopped on one foot to tie his shoelaces. Kimi shrugged, looking equally stressed.

“I don’t know, but it can’t be too far.”

~~  
“Sorry Maxy.” Daniel whimpered as they were still wandering around, unsure where they were. Max was sobbing quietly, wiping at his eyes with the leg of his lion plushie, his other hand still tightly clutching on to Dan’s. 

Daniel’s bottom lip was trembling as well, but he was trying not to cry, knowing it would only panick Max more. He clutched his own plushie, a little honeybadger of course, closer to his chest. 

Suddenly they could hear rushed footsteps around the corner. Max huddled closer to Daniel with a frightened whimper. 

“Oh thank god we found you.” Sebastian called out as he and Kimi came around the corner. The German rushed forward, hugging the two little boys to his chest as he knelt down. 

Max was crying a little louder now, clutching on to Seb in relief. Daniel whimpered but wiggled himself out of Seb’s hold. 

“I’m s-sorry… I thought I knew where it was.” he said. “A-and then we got lost and Maxy was frightened…” he rubbed some tears of his cheeks, looking away in shame

Kimi gently lifted the boy into his arm, pressing a kiss to Dan’s temple. 

“It’s alright sweetheart, we’re not angry.” he soothed. Dan sniffled a little and snuggled closer to the Finn as Kimi stood up with him in his arms. 

“Where were you going to?” Kimi asked him, rubbing circles on Dan’s back. 

“Playground…” Daniel mumbled, Max nodding in agreement, pressing his lion to his face to hide the ashamed look on his features. Seb pressed a kiss to Max’s head.

“It’s okay, we shouldn’t have fallen asleep, we had promised to take you there after all.” Sebastian said, rocking the little Dutchman as he gently smiled at Daniel. 

Daniel nodded a bit shyly and cuddled close to Kimi, his Honeybadger clutched against his chest as he put his thumb in his mouth, still looking around with wide eyes.

“Do you still want to go to the playground? Or should we go tomorrow instead?” Kimi asked them gently.

“Tomorrow, please…” Dan mumbled a little tiredly. Kimi glanced at Seb and saw Max was already fast asleep, exhausted after all the stress. Sebastian smiled back.

“Come on sweeties, let’s go back then.”

~~  
Back in the hotel room, Kimi and Seb sat down on the bed with the little boys in their arms, both boys asleep now. Seb rested his head against Kimi’s shoulder.

“They will be the death of me.” he said with a sigh. Kimi chuckled, gently brushing a stray curl out of Dan’s face.

“Their cuteness will keep us going.” he said with a roll of his eyes. Seb snorted.

“That was cheesy.” 

“Shut up, you started it.”


	37. Nico Hulkenberg (&Sergio Perez) &Tiny!Esteban Gutiérez

Nico hummed to himself as he wandered over the empty pitlane. It was already late and he was virtually the only one still around. 

Suddenly, he could hear what sounded like tiny whimpers, someone softly crying nearby. Nico walked towards the noise, glancing around one of the motorhomes to see a tiny boy sitting on the ground, arms wrapped around his knees.

“Are you alright sweetie?” Nico asked as he walked over. The boy looked up and let out another little sob when he saw Nico.

“Hulk!” he cried out, standing up and toddling over to the German, pushing a tiny pair of glasses back onto his nose. The boy clutched onto Nico’s leg, still crying. 

Suddenly, Nico realised who it was.

“Guti?” he said softly as he knelt down, the little Mexican cuddling into his arms, his breathing still coming in panicked hiccups.

Nico knew some of the driver had been turned into toddler, but he hadn’t realised it stretched beyond the current grid. And since Esteban was only visiting, there was no team that had missed him, meaning the little boy might have been wandering around on his own for quite some time.

“It’s okay sweetie.” he murmured, taking off his coat and wrapping it around the little Mexican before lifting him up, Esteban still trembling. “I’ve got you.” he soothed, pressing a kiss to Esteban’s head. 

He walked back to his driver room, rocking the little boy in his arms. On the way there, he passed a panicked looking Checo.

“Have you seen Este?” he asked Nico. Nico snorted and looked down on the little boy in his arms, who was shyly glancing at the other Mexican.

“Hola Checo.” he said softly. Sergio blinked in confusion.

“Guti?” he said eventually. Esteban nodded, a small blush on his cheeks. Sergio’s face softened. “You’re adorable.” he cooed, gently brushing his hand over Esteban’s cheek. Nico smiled as the small Mexican, and the even smaller Mexican, then both glanced up at him. 

“Do you want me to take him?” Checo asked. “I have other little Esteban as well, but I’m sure I can figure out…”

“It’s fine.” Nico said with a soft smile, smoothing Guti’s hair back. Checo smiled and leaned in to press a kiss to Guti’s cheek.

“Maybe we can meet for playdates tomorrow?” Checo said with a grin. Nico snorted but then nodded.

“Sure why not.” he answered, blushing a little as Checo stood on his toes to kiss his cheek as well 

~~  
Esteban looked a little uncomfortable from where he was sitting on the bed, watching Nico as the German walked around, talking to someone on the phone. He wanted to ask Nico for some hugs, but his former teammate looked busy, and besides, Este doubted Nico would want to cuddle him. He sighed quietly, playing with a loose thread of the covers 

“...Alright, talk to you later then, bye.” Nico said, before hanging up the phone. He looked over at the little Mexican.

“Are you okay sweetheart?” he asked. Esteban hesitated, knowing he could ask now.

“I’m okay.” he mumbled eventually, too shy to ask Nico to hug him. Nico noticed Esteban’s discomfort and sat down on the bed next to him. Esteban shyly glanced up at him, mustering all his courage

“C-can you hug me?” he mumbled. Nico blinked in surprise.

“Of course!” he said, promptly lifting the boy onto his lap. Esteban smiled and snuggled up against Nico’s chest, the German kissing the top of Este’s head. 

“Thanks Hulk.” Esteban mumbled, contently closing eyes.

“Anytime, little Guti.”


	38. Kimi Räikkönen & Tiny!Daniel Ricciardo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the way Dan succeeded at making Kimi smile during the press conference, and I'm pretty sure anyone would smile over Toddler Dan xD

Kimi could hear the sound of small feet hurrying after him and frowned in confusion He turned around, but saw no one. With he huff he continued to walk, but the sound returned. He quickly looked over his shoulder and saw a flash of fluffy curl hide behind a container. He walked over just as a little boy peeked around it, letting out a surprised squeak when he saw Kimi walking over.

“Daniel?” Kimi asked with an amused smile. Daniel blinked up at him for a moment before grinning widely. 

“Kimi!” he giggled, toddling over and promptly hugging Kimi’s leg. The Finn sighed but couldn’t resist ruffling Dan’s curls a little. 

“Where is your team?” Kimi asked gently as Dan sat down on the Finn’s foot, arms still tightly wrapped around Kimi’s leg. His nose wrinkled up a little at the question.

“I dunno… I was with Maxy but then I saw a butterfly and it tried to catch it and now I don't know where they are.” Daniel summarised, shoulder sagging a little. Kimi suppressed a chuckle. They all should have known tiny Dan would be a handful. 

“Come here.” Kimi said gently, lifting the boy into his arms. He settled Daniel on his hip, smiling a little at the tiny driver before continuing to walk. Daniel seemed content enough to cuddle close to him as he sucked on his thumb, glancing around with wide eyes.

Kimi brought him back to his driver room, settling the toddler on the soft carpet. He glanced around before taking to model Ferrari cars, definitely not meant at toys, and putting those on the ground next to Daniel. 

“Cars!” Daniel gasped in excitement, taking them both into his chubby little hands. Then he hesitated and held one of the cars out to Kimi. “Can we be teammates?” he asked, brown eyes wide 

Kimi hesitantly took the car and sat down opposite the boy, Daniel grinning widely at him. 

They spend the next hour or so pushing the little cars around, the Aussie toddler giving the commentary as Kimi just chuckled and followed his lead.

“And both Ferraris on the podium!” Dan cheered before climbing onto his feet to toddle over to Kimi and hugging the Finn tightly. Kimi smiled and hugged back.

“And the little Aussie wins!” he chuckled, lifting to boy above his head for a moment in celebration, Daniel laughing breathlessly as he wiggled around. Kimi then brought the boy close again, Daniel cuddling up against his chest with a small yawn.

“Is the little winner tired now?” Kimi whispered as he carefully stood up, still cradling the boy close. Daniel nodded and leaned his head against Kimi’s shoulder. Kimi slowly walked around the room, gently rocking the boy in his arms. 

It didn’t take long before Daniel’s eyes started to flutter shut every few seconds. Kimi smiled and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“You can sleep Dan.” he said softly. Daniel gave a small nod in return, cuddling a little closer to Kimi before truly closing his eyes,his breathing quickly evening out. 

Kimi sighed. He didn’t mind having the adorable little Aussie around, but he feared this would definitely come back to bite him if Dan remembered this all when he turned into his adult self again.


	39. Marcus Ericsson & Tiny!Charles Leclerc (+ many other drivers)

“Charles! Please stop running away.” Marcus said in exasperation. The little fluffy haired boy grinned up at him before toddling over to to Max, who was walking past, and hugging his leg. Max let out a startled yelp but chuckled when he saw the little boy. 

“Hi little one.” he said ruffling Charles’s hair. Charles smiled before letting go and walking back to Marcus, holding out his arms to the Swede.

“Up!” he said, giggling as Marcus lifted him. Marcus sighed and booped Charles’s nose.

“No more running, okay?” he said. Charles nodded at him with wide eyes, cuddling closer. 

Marcus bad barely taken three steps before the boy gasped and wiggled around in Marcus’s hold, pointing to Fernando, who was walking in their direction. 

“Want to hug Nando.” the little boy declared. Marcus sighed and put him on the ground, watching closely as Charles went over to the Spaniard, who knelt down when he noticed the tiny driver. 

“Hola chiquito.” Fernando chuckled, hugging him gently. Charles snuggled close for a moment before promptly running back to his teammate again, Marcus only barely having to react as the boy launched himself at him. 

“Enough cuddles now?” Marcus asked, giving a small wave at Nando, who watched in amusement. Charles shook his head.

“Cuddle everyone!” he said, blue eyes surprisingly determined. Marcus chuckled.

“How about we see who we can find for you to hug, okay?” he said. Charles nodded excitedly.

The next driver they passed was Daniel, the Aussie immediately coming over and lifting the boy out of Marcus’s arms to spin him around for a moment.

“How can you be so adorable.” Daniel cooed as Charles hugged his neck tightly. He grinned at Marcus, who was patiently waiting for his little teammate to be returned. 

Charles giggled and reached up, taking one of Dan’s curls in his tiny hand, laughing as he watched it bounce back in place when he let go. Daniel snorted.

“I’m glad someone likes my hair.” he said, pressing a kies to Charles’s temple before carefully setting him on the ground. Charles giggled and hugged his leg for a moment.

“Bye badger.” he said softly, before moving back to Marcus and clutching on to the Swede’s pointer finger.

When they passed Kimi, Charles was a bit more hesitant, but he still walked over to the Finn. Kimi watched him passively for a moment before kneeling down and letting the boy snuggle close, a surprisingly gentle smile on his face as he rubbed his hand over Charles’s back. 

He muttered something to the boy that Marcus didn’t quite catch before pressing a kiss to Charles’s forehead. Charles giggled and waved after him as the Finn walked away again.

Where Kimi went, Seb was never too far behind. The German ‘aaawweee’ed really loudly and scooped the boy up in his arms.

“Sebby!” Charles exclaimed, hugging the man enthusiastically. Seb held him on his hip, tickling the Monégasque’s tummy with his free hand. 

“Stop, twickles!” Charles said, trying to push Seb’s hand away with a laugh. Seb grinned and continued to tickle until the little boy was breathless. Then he gave Marcus a sheepish smile and handed him the little toddler back. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist.” he said. 

Charles snuggled contently against Marcus’s chest, looking a little tired now. Still, he held out his arms again when Valtteri passed then. The Finn looked a little startled but gently lifted the boy, allowing him to snuggle against his chest, Charles’s eyes starting to flutter closed now.   
“Sorry, he’s a bit of a handful.” Marcus sighed, stepping closer and gently running his hand through the boy’s hair. Valtteri chuckled.

“It’s a good thing he’s so sweet then.” he said, gently rocking the boy in his arms. Marcus smiled and nodded.

“He really is.” he whispered as Charles’s breathing evened out. Valtteri smiled tenderly and very carefully placed the boy in Marcus’s arms again.

“Good luck.” he murmured, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he squeezed Marcus’s arm for a moment. Marcus grinned back.

“Thanks Val, we’ll be okay.” he said with a wink. Valtteri chuckled.

“I don’t doubt it.”


	40. Daniel Ricciardo & Tiny!Max Verstappen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by and_they_were_teammates, who requested some tiny Max getting upset when he hears Dan might be leaving Red Bull.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this ! ;)

Max sniffled as he curled up on his little bed. He had overheard some engineers talking about Daniel, about how the Aussie might leave the team, and he was pretty sure it was because of him. He knew it must not have been Daniel’s first choice to take care if his little teammate, and maybe he was just trying to get away from toddler Max. 

Max rubbed his fist over his cheek to wipe away any tears when he heard the door to his bedroom open. He pretended to be asleep when Daniel came in, leaning over the press a gentle kiss to Max’s temple when he saw the boy was asleep. 

~~

The next day, Max was already sitting up in his bed when Daniel came to wake him up.

“Morning little lion!” Daniel cooed, lifting the boy up to cuddle him to his chest. Normally Max would be giggling and hugging back immediately, but today Max tried to wiggle out of Dan’s hold, moving so much that Dan had no choice but put him on the floor.

“What’s wrong Maxy?” Daniel asked, but Max ducked away from Dan and scurried off into the living room, climbing onto the couch. 

He felt miserable. Normally Daniel would allow him to snuggle the Aussie until he had properly woken up, or fallen asleep again, and Max did miss the morning hugs, but the whole ‘Daniel-might-leave-Red Bull’ made him unsure if the Aussie even wanted him near. And besides, if Dan really was too leave, it was better if Maxy wasn’t as close to him anymore. 

“Maxy?” Daniel tried, but the little Dutchman ignored him. Moments later Daniel called him over for breakfast, eying the little boy wearily as Max still refused to look at him. 

This went on for a couple of days. Daniel had taken Christian’s advice, who said Max’s mood would blow over in a few days,but when Daniel couldn’t see any improvement, he got even more worried.

Max curled up on the side of the couch furthest away from Daniel, eying the cartoon playing on the tv with little interest. It was getting late already and soon Max would toddle over to his bedroom and go to sleep without hugs from Daniel. 

He got startled by Daniel sighing deeply and turning to face him.

“Did I do something wrong sweetie?” Daniel asked as he regarded the little Dutchman, who looked back with wide eyes.

“Maxy, what’s wrong little one?” Daniel tried again as Max’s bottom lip started to tremble. Max let out a soft sob.

“I don’t want you to leave.” he cried out, curling into himself as he regarded the Aussie with silent tears running down his cheeks. Daniel blinked at him in confusion, but scooped him up to hold him close. 

“What do you mean sweetheart?” Daniel asked, gently cradling the boy close. Max was still crying with little hiccups, tiny hands tightly holding on to Dan’s shirt.

“T-they said you were leaving the team a-and that’s because of me, isn’t it?” Max whimpered, trying to push himself out of Dan’s hold. Daniel only brought him closer, pressing a kiss to Max’s temple.

“Of course not.” he soothed, rocking the little boy in his arms. “I would never leave because of you.”

“B-but you didn’t have a choice in taking care of me.” Max whimpered. Daniel sighed, gently rubbing circles over Max’s back.

“I did, some engineers offered to take care of you but I refused. I really do like having you around, my little lion.” Daniel murmured. Max was slowly starting to calm down and Daniel stood up, holding the little boy securely in his arms. 

He walked towards the bedroom and Max immediately let out another soft sob.

“C-can I stay with you tonight?” he asked shyly. Daniel chuckled, already opening the door to his own bedroom instead of Max’s. 

“Of course.” he said softly, sitting down on the bed with his toddler teammate curled up on his chest.

“I’m here Maxy, I’m not leaving you.” Daniel repeated softly, until Max finally relaxed, hugging the Aussie tightly as he fell asleep.


	41. Nico Hülkenberg & Tiny!Sergio Perez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: ShadowWolf27, hope you like this chapter :)
> 
> If toddler Checo is half as cute as his little son, then I feel this fic is quite accurate lmao xD
> 
> And let's be honest: Hulk would be absolutely adorable with kids (and he definitely looks like he would tease Checo about their height difference :3 )
> 
> Also, I'll try to start updating more frequently again, which should work since I've got another tiny Max and another tiny Charles chapter in the making ;)  
> But please let me know if you have any requests! I love writing those! (and hearing about which drivers you guys think will be adorbs as little toddlers ;3 )  
> Cheers!

Nico snorted in amusement as he entered the Force India hospitality. Esteban was sitting cross-legged on the floor, eying a rather grumpy looking little Mexican opposite him. Said toddler glanced up when Nico entered and immediately got up, wobbling slightly on his little legs. 

“Hulk!.” he exclaimed, hobbling over to the tall German and clutching onto his leg. Esteban got up as well, looking a little embarrassed as he walked over to them.

“He was asking for you all day and just being an overall grump, I didn’t know what else to do.” he explained. Nico chuckled.

“It’s fine, I’ll look after him for a bit, okay? That will give you a break as well.” Esteban nodded and thanked him, ruffling Checo’s hair a little before rushing off again. 

Nico knelt down to look at little Checo, who just innocently blinked up at him.

“Were you misbehaving?” he asked sternly, but with a hint of amusement in his voice. Checo just giggled and held his chubby little arms out.

“Hulk hug!” he squealed out. Nico grinned and lifted him up, hugging the boy close to his chest. 

“Can’t believe you actually got smaller.” he teased. Checo let out a huf, but leaned his head against Nico’s shoulder, his thumb in his mouth. Nico had to admit the toddler was pretty damn adorable like this. 

Pressing a soft kiss to the top of Checo’s head, he made his way back to his driver room, the little Mexican in his arms shyly cuddling closer to him every time someone came over to say hi.

In his driver room, Nico put Checo down on his sofa, laughing a little as Checo whined and immediately held his arms out again.

“Give me a second, I’ll get you something to drink, okay?” he said. Checo gave him a thoughtful look but then grinned, clapping his hands together.

“Juice!” he giggled. Nico couldn’t resist ruffling his hair before moving to the kitchen to get Checo’s beloved apple juice, pouring some into a plastic cup.

Checo excitedly bounced on the sofa as Nico walked over again.

“Calm down sweetie.” Nico chuckled, waiting for Checo to sit back against the pillows again before carefully handing him the cup.

“Two hands Sergio.” he said sterny, sounding more like his mother than he would have liked. 

Even though Checo did balance the cup between his two little hands, he still succeeded at getting it all over his shirt, face and hands, making Nico sigh. Checo looked at him with wide eyes as he handed the cup back to Nico.

“Sorry Nico…” he muttered softly, hands tugging at his now wet shirt. 

“It’s fine, let’s get you cleaned up.” Nico answered, lifting the boy onto his hip. He brought him into the bathroom and searched through the bag Esteban had given him, pulling out a soft looking onesie. Holding it up for a moment, he grinned at the approving giggle he got from his former teammate. 

Nico helped Checo out of his apple juice soaked clothes and washed the stickiness off of him with a damp towel, making Checo whine and wiggle around grumpily. 

The tiny Mexican only calmed down when Nico had put the onesie on him, cradling the cosy looking toddler in his arms afterwards. 

At first Nico thought Checo would object to being held like a baby (which made him look even more adorable) but when Nico gently rocked him in his arms, making soft, shushing sounds, little Checo was starting to fall asleep. 

He rubbed at his eyes, blinking heavily in an effort to stay awake, but when Nico brushed his finger up and down the bridge of Checo’s nose, his eyes did flutter closed with a little yawn. 

Nico grinned down at the sleeping toddler, gently kissing his forehead.

“Bet I could even hold you like this if you weren’t a toddler.” he continued his usual teasing, but Checo was already snoring softly, unaware of the rather adoring looks Nico was giving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the question is: should this have a Sequel chapter or not? ;p


	42. Daniel Ricciardo & Tiny!Max Verstappen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SHOOK
> 
> (This chapter is a combination of loooaaadds of requests that I've gotten)

“Maxy, please…” Daniel tried desperately. The little toddler was sobbing but refused to let the Aussie pick him up. 

“No! You leaving me!” he whined. Daniel sighed.

“Max, please, I’m sorry, please let me…”

“No!” Max screamed as Daniel lifted him up to hug him close. The little Dutchman wiggled around, little hands pushing at Dan’s face.

“Don’t want to stay with you.” Max said, tears rolling down his red cheeks. “Want to go to Chili!” he added. Daniel sighed and put him on the ground again.

“Okay.” he said dejectedly. “I’ll bring you to Carlos.” he held out his hand to Max as they walked to the door, but Max only sniffled, wrapping his little arms around his own torso.

~~  
The moment Carlos opened the door, Max was attached to his leg, still crying harshly. Carlos gave Daniel a confused look before bending over to lift the distressed little toddler up, cradling him against his chest as he tried to shush him. 

“I told him that I was going to Renault, and eh… yeah, he doesn’t want to stay with me anymore.” Daniel sighed. Carlos gave him a sad smile.

“I’m sure he’ll calm down soon.” he said. Daniel shrugged.

“Yeah well… would you mind watching him, until he does?” he asked. Carlos nodded.

“No problem.”

~~  
Max was listlessly playing with some toy cars, Carlos sitting on the floor opposite him. 

“Max, come here.” Carlos cooed as Max yawned. Max crawled onto his lap, cuddling close as he tried to get comfortable. Carlos pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“Oh sweetie…” Carlos sighed as Max sniffed a little again. “It’s all gonna be okay…” but Max stayed quiet, cuddling closer to his Spanish friend.

~~  
That night, Max could not sleep. He missed Dan, and while Carlos had tried his best, cuddling the little toddler and tucking him in while singing a Spanish lullaby, he just needed his Aussie. 

Max let out a little sob, rolling onto his side to curl into himself. He blinked groggily when the door to his little room opened, Carlos walking in and kneeling down next to his bed.

“I can bring you back to Daniel, sweetie.” he whispered. Max nodded, still crying as he climbed into Carlos’s arms. Carlos pressed a kiss against his temple and stood up, cradling the tiny Dutchman close. 

He took a fleece blanket and wrapped it around Max as well to keep him warm and comfortable.

It wasn’t too far to go to Dan’s room, but by the time they were there, Max’s was starting to fall asleep again.

It didn’t seem like Dan had been able to sleep either, looking wide awake as he opened the door.

“Delivery for Daniel.” Carlos winked, carefully handing little Max to the Aussie. Daniel let out a shaky breath, hugging the sleepy little boy close to his chest. Max whined and opened his eyes. When he saw Daniel, he cuddled close with a sniffle. 

“I’m sowwy Dan…” he hiccupped. Daniel shushed him.

“It’s okay, I’m sorry too sweetie.” he cooed. 

Carlos smiled at the two of them.

“Well, I better get going, who knows what other toddlers I might have to babysit tonight.” he teased. Max peeked up at him, smiling as Carlos patted his hair.

“Bye Chili.” 

“Bye sweetie.”

Daniel carried the little boy into the room, sitting down on the bed with him securely cuddled against him. Max already snoring softly. Daniel sighed.

It didn’t matter he was leaving, he would still take care of Max as long as he was little, and if Max turned into his normal self again, Daniel would still be there for him, teammates or not.


	43. Kimi Räikkönen & Tiny!Valtteri Bottas & Tiny!Marcus Ericsson & Tiny!Kevin Magnussen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kimi would be the cutesr babysitter ever oh my <3

Kimi sighed as he looked at the three pairs of blue eyes looking back up at him. He didn’t know how exactly he ended up as the paddock’s designated babysitter, but today, he had been tasked with watching all the little Northern boys sitting on the floor in front of him. 

Little Marcus was grinning up at him, shuffling around on the floor a little. Kevin looked a little less excited, his arms folded over his chest as he pouted. Valtteri was rubbing at his eyes, yawning as he looked at Kimi a little shyly.

“Can we play?” Marcus asked, clapping his hands. Even Kevin perked up a little at that. Kimi chuckled and nodded, gesturing for the little boys to follow him. He had readied a mat for the boys to drive little toys car over, and the three toddler gasped in excitement when they saw it, rushing over to pick out their cars.

Kimi sat down with them as well, keeping an eye on them as the toddlers played around. After not too long, he noticed Valtteri was slowly shuffling closer to him, looking up at him a little shyly. Kevin and Marcus were still a little caught up in their playing, but it was obvious they did miss Valtteri playing with them, glancing around in a hint of confusion.

“What’s wrong sweetie?” Kimi asked the little Finn. Valtteri’s chubby cheeks coloured a little as he peeked at Kimi from through his lashes.

“Tired…” he mumbled. “Cuddles..?” he added, shyly holding out his arms. Kimi smiled gently and lifted the little boy onto his lap, Valtteri cuddling close with a sigh, his thumb in his mouth. Kimi pressed a kiss to the top of his head, rocking him slightly as he smiled at Marcus and Kevin. 

Marcus was giggling and clapping his hands as Kevin bumped their toy cars together, making sure not to break them. It was Kevin who was the first to notice Valtteri cuddled up with Kimi and crawled over as well. Kimi chuckled and moved Valtteri to one side so there was room for the tiny Dane as well. 

Marcus was a little oblivious, laying on his stomach on the floor as he continued pushing the cars around, having not noticed his two little playmates had left. After a moment of watching with amusement, Kimi snorted.

“Marcus.” he tried gently. Marcus blinked and looked up, a little surprised before he grinned and dropped the cars, crawling over to Kimi as well. It was a bit of a tight squeeze with the three toddlers on his lap, but it just about fit. Valtteri was already starting to fall asleep, but Kevin and Marcus were still fully awake, just happy to be cuddled in the Ferrari driver’s embrace. Kimi knew this could be a problem when he glanced at the clock, seeing it was the toddlers’ naptime. 

Marcus and Kevin were poking each other and giggling, wiggling around enough that Valtteri stirred as well. Kimi gently shushed them.

“I think it’s time for a nap, little ones.” he murmured. Marcus and Kevin pouted while Valtteri just yawned. Not being able to carry all three boys at once, he decided to bring Marcus and Kevin to the bedroom first, knowing that leaving them in the room with all the toys might become a problem.

Valtteri didn’t even seem to notice as Kimi put him on the floor, simply curling up on the bed before continuing to sleep. Kimi gave him another slightly worried glance before lifting the other two boys up and bringing them to the bedroom, were three cribs were waiting for them. He first put the boys on the dresser, changing them into their pyjamas. 

“I’ll be back soon, okay?” he murmured as he put them down in their cribs. They let out little whines, but when Kimi passed them their stuffed animals, a rabbit for Kevin and a little bear for Marcus, they calmed down a little.

Kimi went back into the living room, cursing softly when he noticed Valtteri was sobbing softly. 

“Oh kulta what’s wrong?” Kimi said, scooping the boy up into his arms and cradling him close. Valtteri hiccuped, clutching Kimi’s shirt tightly.

“Y-you were gone.” he whined. Kimi sighed, kissing his temple.

“Sorry sweetie, I was bringing Marcus and Kevin to bed.” he explained, feeling extremely guilty. Valtteri sniffled, but calmed down as Kimi rocked him. He walked back to the bedroom to see Marcus and Kevin sitting up in their beds.

“Is he okay…” Kevin asked quietly. Kimi nodded, walking over to the big bed for a moment to sit down on the edge, Valtteri still crying softly in his arms.

“He had a bit of a fright, it’ll be okay.” he said, frowning lightly. Marcus and Kevin scooted as close to them as their cribs allowed. 

Kimi noticed and chuckled. He carefully put Valtteri on the bed, the little Finn letting out a drowsy whine as he snuggled in between the large pillows. Kimi kissed his temple before moving over to lift the other two boys out of their cribs, putting them on the big bed as well.

“Only for today!” he told them sternly, the boys grinning up at him. He quickly changed Valtteri into his pyjamas as well, the little boy fast asleep by the time he was finished. Kimi handed him his dalmatian cuddly, Valtteri instinctively burying his face in it as he hugged it close.

Kimi cradled the boy to his chest as he sat back on the bed, Marcus and Kevin snuggling up against his sides. 

“Sleep little ones.” he murmured as the toddler relaxed in his hold. “I’m here “


	44. Valtteri Bottas & Tiny!Charles Leclerc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request by Spoopyroll who said:
> 
> 'How about a chapter with one of the child drivers ( preferably Charles ) being really shy but getting a lot of unwanted attention so *whoevers watching him* has to help/hide him or something, just an idea.. Btw these chapters are so ADORABLE'
> 
> (I might have also used this as an excuse to write about Val's puppy, oooops xD )

As Marcus was busy with media obligations, Charles was left in the care of some PR ladies and some engineers today. So far, he didn’t particularly like it. He recognized no one and everyone kept fussing over him, touching his hair and cheeks and handing him around like he was a doll. Charles let out a whine and tried to wiggle away, but the woman holding him only gripped him more securely as she tried to shush him.

“No!” Charles whimpered as another engineer came over to fuss over him. The woman holding him had no choice but to put him on the floor, the wiggling around meaning she would have dropped Charles otherwise. Charles ran away from them, zigzagging between their feet as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. 

His tears were blurring his vision and he ran into a pair of legs, falling to his bum from the force. His crying only intensified because of that, and he almost screamed as he was lifted up again.

“Oh little one, what happened to you?” someone murmured softly. Charles sobbed, his eyes screwed shut as he tried to push out of the hold. The man holding him shushed him gently and rocked him from side to side as he carried him somewhere.

It was only when the man stopped walking and sat down that Charles even dared to look up. Valtteri gave him a gentle smile, rubbing his back as Charles still hiccuped. 

Charles looked at the Finn with slightly wide eyes, unsure what to do. Valtteri’s expression was soft as he gently brushed some fluffy hair out of Charles’s face.

“What happened?” he asked. Charles sniffled, rubbing at his eyes.

“T-they kept hugging me and touching my hair and I didn’t want them to…” Charles sobbed. Valtteri tensed a little and pulled back his hand from Charles’s hair. Charles let out a discontented noise and cuddled closer, pressing his head against Valtteri’s hand.

“No, you can…” he mumbled almost shyly. Valtteri chuckled, before getting distracted by some high pitched barks. Charles shuffled around on Val’s lap and gasped, pointing towards the corner. 

“Puppy!” he said with an excited smile, tears long forgotten. Valtteri smiled, lifting the boy on to his hip as he walked over to the Dalmatian’s crate.

“This is Fanni.” he introduced as he opened the crate. The pup wagged her tail, pressing her snout against Charles’s little hand. Charles giggled and patted her head a little clumsily. Valtteri held Fanni’s colar to ensure she wouldn’t get overly excited and knock the little toddler over.

Charles seemed almost in awe, patting Fanni as the little dog rested her head against Charles’s leg. 

“She’s sweet, isn’t she?” Valtteri said softly. Charles nodded. Valtteri sat down on the floor, Charles on his lap. He reached for a small ball and bounced it on the ground, Fanni’s ears instantly perking up. He rolled it away, smiling as Fanni scrambled after it. Charles laughed and clapped his hand in excitement.

Fanni came back with the ball and pushed in towards Charles. Charles took it and gave Valtteri a slightly questioning look.

“Throw it.” Valtteri said. Charles grinned and threw, or rather dropped, the ball. 

This meant on for a good 20 minutes, until both Fanni and Charles were tired, the pup retreating to her pillow in the corner and the Sauber pup almost falling asleep on Valtteri’s lap. 

Valtteri smiled gently and lifted the little boy up. He walked around the room, gently rocking the boy as he hummed a children’s song he only vaguely knew.

It wasn’t long before Charles was fast asleep in his arms, contently cradled in Val’s arms. Valtteri tenderly smiled as he sat down, brushing a strand of hair out of the boy’s face. 

Fanni suddenly hopped on the couch beside them, giving a little whine. Valtteri chuckled and allowed her to curl up against his side.

He apparently had two pups now, but he didn’t mind at all.


	45. Fernando Alonso & Tiny!Stoffel Vandoorne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by: and_they_were_teammates, I hope you like it :D
> 
> ALSO IF SOMEONE COULD PLEASE STOP ALL OF THESE FEELS THAT WOULD BE GREAT

“Stoffel, sweetie?” Fernando said gently as he knelt down next to the toddler, who had until then been calmly playing with some stuffed animals. Little Stoffel glanced up at Nando, smiling and holding out his arms. Fernando sighed and lifted him up, cuddling him close after handing him his pacifier. 

The little boy snuggled up against him with a content giggle, giving a small wave to the stuffed animals that were still on the ground. Nando walked over to the couch and sat down, setting Stoffel on his lap so he could look at him. The little boy sucked his pacifier while looking up at Fernando with large, innocent eyes. Fernando worried his lip between his teeth.

“Chiquito, I need to tell you something.” he murmured. Stoffel blinked up at him, eyes wide. He let out a whimper that was slightly stifled by the pacifier. he tried to move closer to Nando to hug him, but Fernando gently held him in place, making sure the little toddler was looking at him before continuing.

“I am retiring from F1.” he said eventually. Stoffel’s brow immediately furrowed and he spat out the pacifier, Fernando only barely catching it.

“No!” the little boy suddenly screeched, fists clenched at his sides. He almost toppled off Fernando’s lap, but the Spaniard quickly brought him closer, cradling him against his chest. Stoffel was sobbing harshly, arms and legs flailing around. Fernando felt a pang of guilt at the toddler’s distress, which got even worse when Stoffel simply seemed to give up, slumping against Fernando as he cried almost silently.

“Oh little one.” Fernando said, getting a little choked up himself. “I’m not leaving you, just the racing… never you.....” Stoffel seemed unconvinced, trembling as big tears continued to roll down his cheeks. He weakly allowed Fernando to hold him close, the Spaniard rocking him in an attempt to shush him.

“Don’t want you to go.” Stoffel hiccuped. Fernando pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Don’t want someone else!” Stoffel whined. He wiggled around even more until he got off Fernando lap, running away as fast as his tiny legs could carry him.

“Stoffel!” Fernando said, hurrying after him. The little driver tripped and fell on the ground, catching himself on his hands and knees. His cries intensified from fright, his cheeks red now. Fernando knelt down beside him, checking the toddler’s hands quickly to make sure he was okay. Stoffel stumbled to his feet and walked into Fernando’s embrace, clutching the older man tightly.

“I’m so sorry sweetie.” Fernando murmured. Stoffel let out a sob. 

“Nando stay!” he whimpered. Fernando stood up, holding the little one close.

“It’s okay sweetheart, I’ll be around as you need me, and after” he promised softly. He rocked the boy, gently shushing him until he felt him start to relax again.

He walked into the bedroom, hesitating at Stoffel’s crib before walking over to his own bed. He decided it was better if Stoffel stayed close, not only for the little toddler’s sake, but also for his own.

He let the boy snuggle close to his side as he laid down, sighing as he brushed some soft hair out of the boy’s face. He moved away slightly so he could turn off the lights, and instantly, Stoffel let out a whine.

“Shh, I’m here sweetie.” Fernando whispered, lifting the boy onto his chest. Stoffel made another soft sound, his hand clutching on to Fernando’s shirt. Fernando pressed another soft kiss to the top of his head, smiling tenderly as the Belgian’s breathing evened out again. “I’ll be right here.”


	46. Sergio Perez & Tiny!Esteban Ocon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Luna_blue_of_zintowa, I hope you like it (even though it's a little sad...)
> 
> In the TIny Driver: The Sequel chapter from Esteban and Sergio, it was mentioned that Esteban spent the last couple of weeks when he was a toddler with his parents instead of Checo, soooo it was actually kinda inevitable that I'd have to write this part eventually 
> 
> (Also, I think this is the first part of Tiny Drivers without a happy ending, so imma write an extra fluffy one now to compensate ;)

“Esteban, we’re here.” Checo said softly as he woke the little Frenchman up. Esteban whined tiredly and snuggled into Sergio’s hold when the Mexican lifted him out of the carseat and into his arms. Sergio sighed a bit sadly. He knew it was much better for the little boy to be with his parents, but that didn’t mean he liked to see little Esteban go. He truly cared for the toddler sized driver, and was a little uneasy over not having him near, were he could protect the smiley boy. 

“Come on Este, your mommy and daddy are here sweetheart.” Sergio cooed, glancing over his shoulder to see Esteban’s parents come out of the house and walking over towards them. Esteban wiped at his face and yawned as he looked around, perking up as he spotted his parents coming closer.

“Mama! Papa!’” he said, pointing at them as he bounced up and down excitedly. Sergio smiled softly. 

“Yes, come on let’s go meet them.” he said gently, walking towards them to meet them halfway. Esteban’s mother was the first to reach them, cooing in French as she lifted little Esteban out of Sergio’s arms and in to her own. Esteban giggled and hugged her tightly, babbling away at her.

Esteban’s father walked over to Sergio, shaking his hand.

“Thank you for taking care of him, we know he can be a bit troublesome at times.” he said. Sergio shrugged.

“It was okay, he was very sweet actually.” he said, smiling softly at the little toddler, who was so busy giggling at his mama that he seemed to have forgotten about Sergio already. Sergio’s smile faltered slightly but he tried not to show it.

Esteban was now cuddled into his father’s arms as his mother walked over to Sergio as well, kissing both his cheeks and giving him a tight hug.

“Merci beaucoup!” she said with a friendly smile. “Couldn’t have asked for someone better to take care of him.” Sergio smiled in return.

“It was my pleasure, really.” he answered.

“Checo!” little Esteban suddenly called out. His father was already making his way back to the house with the little boy in his arms, but Esteban suddenly seemed to panic, holding his arms out to Checo. Checo quickly walked over, shushing him as Esteban climbed into his hold, sobbing as he cuddled close to the Mexican. 

“No leave…” he whined, Sergio kissed the top of his head, rubbing circles over the little boy’s back. 

“It’s okay sweetie, I’ll try to visit okay?” And otherwise we’ll see each other when you’re a big boy again and racing me on track.” Sergio soothed. Esteban sniffled and shook his head stubbornly 

“Checo stay!” he cried out, sobbing harshly as Checo rocked him. Sergio bit his lip, resting his cheek against Esteban’s head.

“I can’t sweetheart.” he murmured. He walked over to Esteban’s father, smiling sadly as he tried to hand the little boy over to them. Esteban wailed, his cheeks red and blotched with tears as he tried desperately to clutch on to Checo. Checo untangled the Frenchman’s little hands from his shirt, only letting go once he was sure Esteban’s father was holding him securely.

“Shh, it’s okay sweetheart.” Checo said softly, carding his fingers through Esteban’s hair while wiping some tears of the little boy’s cheeks with his other hand. 

“Checo stay…” Esteban tried quietly, weakly reaching out for the Mexican. He had tired himself out with the crying, and that combined with his father rocking him slowly had made him start to fall asleep.

“No little one.” Checo said softly, pressing a kiss to Esteban’s forehead. “But your mama and papa are here, it’s okay.” he added softly. Esteban still hiccuped slightly, clearly still upset, his brown eyes wide. Sergio sighed, smiling at Esteban’s parents. 

“I’m sorry about that.” he murmured. “I better go, don’t want to upset him even more.” he added. Esteban’s mother nodded, biting her lip. 

“Sorry…” she also said. “Thank you so much for all that you’ve done for him, he was clearly very comfortable with you.” Sergio smiled weakly and nodded, leaning in to kiss Esteban’s temple one last time before turning on his heel to head for the car again. 

Just as he got into the car, he could hear Esteban starting to cry again. Sergio took a deep breath and started the car anyways. He knew that after he left, Esteban would be distracted soon enough and forget he was upset in the first place.

As he drove away, Sergio tried not to look back at little Este in his parents’ arms, wiggling around as he reached out for Checo. Sergio sighed and tiredly wiped at his face. He knew this wasn’t the last time he would see Esteban, but it could very well be the last time he saw toddler Esteban, and since he didn’t know how adult Esteban would react to him now, chances were things wouldn’t never be the same again.


	47. Kevin Magnussen & Marcus Ericsson & Tiny!Charles Leclerc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have the feeling Marcus would be so adorable around children, as would Kevin (although a bit more hesitant)  
> And oh god little Charles is just a confused little angel :3

Marcus gently rocked his little teammate in his arms, Charles yawning as he rubbed at his eyes.

“Tired sweetheart?” Marcus asked softly. Charles nodded, cuddling close. Marcus smiled and kissed the top of his head. 

Kevin came in to the room, sighing as he flopped on the couch next to Marcus, pressing his face in the Swede’s shoulder and reaching out to pat Charles’s head.

“Long day love?” Marcus asked. Kevin groaned and nodded, tilting his head up for a quick kiss. Charles giggled at that, pulling a face. 

“What? You have something against kisses now?” Marcus asked with a feigned gasp. Charles nodded, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Marcus grinned and brought the boy close, holding him tightly as he pressed kisses all over Charles’s face. 

Charles laughed and tried to push him away, but the kiss attack only turned into a tickle attack until the little toddler was completely breathless.

Kevin watched with an amused expression, just loving how good his Marcus was with children. Marcus grinned at him and then promptly placed Charles on the Dane’s lap. 

Both Kevin and Charles regarded each other a little skeptically, but then the little boy snuggled close, letting out a content sigh as Kevin carefully wrapped an arm around him. Kevin looked up at Marcus a little helplessly.

“Is he having fun?” he mouthed. Marcus snorted and nodded.

“Now that you two get along so well… I eh, need to go to this party tonight, so do you mind watching the little pup tonight?” Marcus asked Kevin, fluttering his eyelashes innocently. Kevin huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Fine, you’re lucky I love you.” he murmured. Marcus grinned and pulled him in for a slightly longer kiss, only moving away when Charles giggled again. 

~~  
Kevin was sprawled over the sofa, just waiting for Marcus to come back. Charles was already to sleep, Marcus having helped Kevin to put the little toddler to bed before he left. 

He was scrolling through something on his phone when he suddenly heard a sound coming from Charles’s room, before the boy started crying. Kevin stood up and ran over, almost kicking the door open in his panic.

Charles was sitting on the edge of the bed, a small puddle of puke on the floor in front of him. He was crying harshly, his cheeks red and blotchy. 

Kevin quickly walked over, trying not the throw up himself from the smell. He carefully lifted the boy up, winching when he saw Charles’s onesie was stained with puke as well. 

“I’m sorry.” Charles cried out, wiggling around in Kevin’s arms. Kevin cradled him close, trying to shush him.

“It’s okay sweetheart, let’s get you cleaned up.” Kevin said softly. He made sure to breath through his mouth as he carried the little boy into the bathroom, placing him next to the sink.

“Do you still feel sick?” he asked as he undid the buttons of Charles’s onesie. The little boy shook his head and whimpered.

“Want Marcus…” he murmured. Kevin sighed, smoothing the boy’s soft hair back.

“I know sweetie, he should be home soon.” he answered. Charles let out another sob.

“Want Mawcus now!” he whined, struggling as Kevin tried to untangle him from the soiled pyjamas. Kevin tried to keep him still, dropping the garment on the floor when he got it off him.

He wet a towel under the warm tap and cleaned Charles’s hands and face, the boy still crying and asking for Marcus. Kevin was starting to get a little desperate, cradling the little one close once he was sufficiently cleaned up. 

Kevin took the unconsolable boy into his and Marcus’s bedroom, setting him on the bed so he could grab a clean onesie for the toddler.

When he came back, Charles was clutching Marcus’s pyjama shirt in his hands, burying his face in the soft fabric as he was still sobbing harshly. Kevin bit his lip, kneeling down in front of him.

“Let’s get you dressed again sweetie.” he tried gently. Charles sobbed even harder as Kevin slowly pulled Marcus’s shirt away from him so he could get him dressed. Charles flailed his arms and legs around, trying to crawl away from Kevin.

“Please sweetheart.” Kevin tried. He knew the boy was just upset and didn’t feel well, but he was so out of his dept right now. He eventually succeeded at dressing Charles, immediately hugging the boy close afterwards, giving him Marcus’s shirt back as well, the little boy gripping it close to him. 

“I’m so sorry darling.” Kevin whispered, kissing the top of Charles’s head.

“Want Marcus…” Charles whimpered tiredly, sagging into Kevin’s hold.

“I know, me too, love.” he answered.

At that moment, the door opened and Marcus came in, clearly making sure to keep quiet as to not to wake his little teammate. Kevin sighed in relief and walked over with Charles.

“Look sweetie, Marcus is back already.” he murmured to the toddler. Charles sniffled and held his eyes out to the Swede, who lifted him up with a rather flabbergasted expression. 

“Ssh, it’s okay…” Marcus shushed the boy, while giving Kevin a confused look. Kevin sighed.

“He threw up and panicked.” he explained with a pained expression, angry with himself for not being able to comfort Charles the way Marcus could, the toddler now already almost asleep in the Swede’s hold. “I’ll clean up the puke in his room.” he murmured, turning on his heel and walking away.

Marcus sighed, rocking the little boy in his arms as he waited for Kevin to return. Charles stirred in his arms, groggily looking up at Marcus.

“...Ke’in?” he murmured, glancing around. Marcus grinned.

“He’ll be here soon.” he said, walking over to his room and sitting down on the bed with Charles cuddled against his chest. 

Kevin came in about 20 minutes later, getting in beside the Swede, looking down at the little boy as he leaned his head on Marcus’s shoulder. Charles’s eyes fluttered open and he reached out to grab Kevin’s finger before yawning, finally content now that both men were there. Marcus gave Kevin a tender smile.

“I love you.”


	48. Sebastian Vettel & Tiny!Kimi Räikkönen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really needed some adorable little Finn today :3

Little Kimi sniffled and turned over in his bed. He couldn’t sleep and he was getting a little frustrated. He wanted to go to Seb, but the high sides of his crib made that impossible. 

“...Seb?” he tried softly. He knew Sebastian was still in the living room watching tv, so he doubted the German would hear him.

“Seb!” he tried a little harder, followed by a soft sob. 

The door to his room opened and Sebastian came in, giving him a gentle smile.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart.” he asked, lifting the boy out of the crib and in to his arms. Kimi cuddled close with a sigh.

“Can’t sleep.” he murmured. Sebastian gently rocked him in his arms, and walked towards the kitchen. Kimi wiggled around and frowned up at the German. Sebastian chuckled.

“Be patient little cutie.” he cooed, making Kimi’s frown intensify. Sebastian set Kimi down on the kitchen counter, kissing the top of his head before moving over to the fridge. 

Kimi tiredly wiped at his eyes as he watched Sebastian take out a carton of milk, and reaching up in one of the cabinet to take out a baby bottle. 

Kimi let out an undignified ‘humph’ and folded his arms over his chest. Sebastian rolled his eyes and filled the bottle with milk before popping it in the microwave. 

He walked back to lift Kimi onto his hip as he waited for the bottle to heat up. Kimi leaned his head against Seb’s shoulder.

”I’m not a baby.” he grumbled. Sebastian chuckled, rubbing his back.

“Of course not little one.” he said softly. He walked over to the couch and gently put Kimi down on the soft pillows, pressing another kiss to the top of his head. Kimi let out a soft giggle, surprising even himself with the gentle sound. Sebastian beamed at him and rewarded him with another kiss before walking to the kitchen again as the microwave beeped. 

“Come here sweetheart.” Sebastian said gently as he came back, sitting down next to Kimi and lifting the little Finn onto his lap. He carefully maneuvered the boy until Kimi was resting back in the crook of Sebastian’s arm. Kimi let out a whine, clearly not happy at actually being held as a baby this time. 

“Ssh, this will help you sleep.” Sebastian promised, bringing the baby bottle to Kimi’s mouth. Kimi gave it a skeptical look, but took a careful sip. He let out a surprised hum at the taste the comfortably warm liquid and drank more, bringing his chubby little hands up to the bottle. Sebastian still supported the bottle with one hand, knowing it was too heavy for the little toddler, smiling down tenderly.

Kimi eyes had already started to flutter closed, and his drinking was slowing even if he had barely drank half of the milk yet. After a long moment, he pushed the bottle away and yawned. Sebastian chuckled and took a soft cloth to wipe Kimi’s mouth.

“Better now sweetheart?” he asked, rocking the boy slowly. 

“Uhuh…” Kimi managed to answer, bringing his thumb up to his mouth. Sebastian grinned and stood up, slowly walking back to the bedroom. Kimi contently sucked his thumb, cuddling close to his teammate. He was warm and fuzzy inside and just really sleepy now.

He didn’t object as Sebastian placed him down in his crib, pulling the covers up over him. Kimi only then let out a whimper, not wanting Sebastian to go yet. He heard Sebastian shuffle around and sitting down next to the crib, pushing his hands through the bars to card his fingers through Kimi’s hair. 

The little boy stretched out with a yawn, snuggling into the touch. Sebastian smiled softly, not quite believing how adorable the little boy was.

“Sleep well, my little icecube.”


	49. Felipe Massa & Sergio Perez & Tiny!Lance Stroll & Tiny!Esteban Ocon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested ages ago by AngelinaZebi, I hope you like it ^^
> 
> More of the requested chapters coming soon, and please excuse me if I didn't react to your comment, I'm really trying, but I've got a bit of maintenance still to do with all of those xD

Lance yawned and clung on to Felipe, his ex-teammate bouncing him on his hip as he carried him towards the Force India hospitality. Lance wasn’t too sure about what was going on, but he was pretty comfortable in Felipe’s arms so he didn’t mind too much. He closed his eyes, thumb in his mouth as he started to fall asleep again.

“Stay awake sweetheart.” Felipe said with a chuckle. Lance let out a whine and hid his face in the crook of Felipe shoulder when they suddenly stopped in front of the building, not going inside. 

It was quite chilly outside and Lance let out a whine, cuddling more into Felipe as the Brazilian wrapped him up in his coat as well, only his head poking out. 

“Lance!” an excited little voice called out. Lance groggily looked up to see Sergio nearing him, a wiggling Esteban in his arms. He grinned when he saw his friend and giggled, wiggling around until Felipe set him down on the floor.

“Be careful!” he told Lance sternly as the two boys ran towards each other, Lance giggling as Esteban clumsily hugged him. 

Felipe and Checo sat down on a bench nearby, both mostly hidden in their thick coats as they complained about the cold. 

Lance and Esteban didn’t really notice the cold weather, chasing each other through the carefully fenched terrace in front of the Force India hospitality. Esteban was slightly faster since Lance was still groggy after his nap, and the little Canadian pouted as he couldn’t keep up with his friend.

Esteban slowed down when he noticed Lance lagging behind, the William’s driver flopping down on the floor with a sad look on his face. Este toddled back to him, sitting down cross-legged in front of the boy. Lance pouted, drawing patterns on the ground with a little twig. Now that he was sitting, he was started to get cold, which didn’t help his mood too much.

Esteban noticed Lance was shivering slightly and scooted closer, wrapping his tiny arms around Lance. 

“I’ll keep you warm.” he told Lance decisively. Lance giggled softly and hugged back, feeling a little better with the tiny Frenchman there.

Lance whined as Esteban was suddenly lifted away from him, and also he himself was lifted up into someone’s embrace. 

“Are you cold sweetie?” Felipe cooed. Lance whimpered and held one arm out to Esteban, who was cuddled in Sergio’s arms, his other hand clutching on to Felipe’s sweater. Esteban reached out for him as well, seeming a little torn between wanting to cuddle his teammate and his little friend. Sergio chuckled.

“Let’s go in.” he decided. 

The two adults sat down on a sofa in the entrance hall, where it was decisively warmer. They sat close enough to each other so that the boys could clutch on to each other’s hands, while staying comfortably cuddled on their older teammates’s laps. 

Both boys were yawning, sleepily snuggling close to each other.

“I’m tired.” Lance whispered to Esteban, who nodded in agreement.

“Me too.” he murmured.

“Sleep then, sweeties.” Felipe cooed, pressing a kiss to Lance’s head. “We’ll be here.”


	50. Daniel Ricciardo & Brendon Hartley & Tiny!Max Verstappen & Tiny!Pierre Gasly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realise it has been almost a week since I updated this :0
> 
> Anywaaayss, I got so many requests for Red Bull/Toro Rosso and a lot for Brendon taking care of Tiny Pierre as well, so I decided to combine it all, and this is the result! 
> 
> There will be more of these 4 in the future cos oh my god they are adorable together!!
> 
> ALSO THIS IS CHAPTER 5O SO THANKS EVERYONE FOR CONTINUING TO LIKE THIS FIC! I never expected to write so many of these :0

Max whined as Daniel gently woke him up, the Aussie kissing his temple as he lifted the little one into his arms. Daniel gently shushed him, bouncing him a little as he walked them into the living room.

Brendon and little Pierre were already waiting for them on the couch, and Brendon rolled his eyes when he realised the Red Bull drivers were still in their pyjamas. Daniel smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry, we overslept.” he said apologetically. Brendon chuckled, while Pierre held out his little arms to the Aussie, probably wanting to snuggle with Max more than Daniel though. Daniel sat down on the sofa and put Max down in between him and Brendon. Pierre giggled and stumbled off Brendon’s lap to cuddle up against Max’s side, the little Dutchman immediately pressing close to his friend. 

“I’ll get dressed real quick.” Daniel promised, standing up from the couch to rush to the bedroom again, before cursing and moving back. “And I’ll dress Maxy of course.” he added with a snort. He lifted the little one up, who was still tiredly rubbing at his eyes and let out a little whine as he was moved away from Pierre.

He quickly got dressed, Max meanwhile sitting on the edge of the bed and cuddling with his lion toy. Daniel hopped on one foot as he put on his last sock, grinning at Max. he walked over and kissed the top of Max’s head. 

“Let’s get you dressed too! And then we can go see some real lions at the zoo!” he cooed, making Max gasp in excitement. 

Meanwhile Pierre was trying to climb on Brendon’s shoulders, giggling as the Kiwi steadied him.

“Easy sweetheart, we don’t want you to hurt yourself!” he chuckled. Pierre settled for cuddling up against his teammate’s chest, sucking his thumb as Brendon gently rocked him.

“Are you exciting for the zoo, little one?” Brendon asked. Pierre nodded in excitement.

“ An’mals!” he giggled. Brendon smiled, glad the boy seemed distracted already from the mess from the past few weeks. With all the announced moves between the teams going on, a lot of the tiny drivers seemed to be getting a little overwhelmed, not quite understanding what was going on and getting a little frightened about leaving their big teammates. That’s why Daniel and Brendon had decided to bring their little ones to the zoo, just to give them a nice day out where they didn’t have to think about moving teams. 

Brendon snorted when Daniel and Max came back, wearing very ugly, matching sweaters with a cartoon lion on the front.

“Very cute.” Brendon chuckled, making Max smile shyly, hiding his face behind his lion plushie. Pierre grabbed his own plushie, a little hedgehog, and cuddled it close to himself.

“Ready?” Brendon asked Daniel, who grinned.

“Ready!” 

~~  
Daniel held Pierre and Max by the hand as Brendon went to get the tickets, the two little balls of energy pulling him in opposite directions. Brendon noticed and quickly walked back, kneeling down to show the boys the tickets, which held pictures of some of the animals. Daniel sighed in relief and mouthed a quick ‘thank you’ at the Kiwi, who just rolled his eyes in return. 

They first went to see the aquarium, Pierre and Max running around excitedly in front of the two adult drivers as they pointed at the fish and babbled away. Somewhere along the way, Pierre dropped his stuffed toy, but Brendon noticed, quickly tucking it in his coat pocket so he could give it back later.

Max, getting a little too excited, tripped over his own feet and faceplanted the floor, letting out a startled whimper. Daniel rushed over, as did little Pierre, who clumsily helped Max sit more comfortably on the floor, before pressing a kiss to Max’s palm.

“All better.” he said with a toothy grin. Max giggled and cuddled closer to the little Frenchman, waiting for Daniel to come and lift him up. Daniel lifted both of them up, pressing a kiss to both their temples. 

“Come on little cuties, there is still so much to see.” 

They went to the lions net, Max looking at the big cats with wide eyes, holding his own plushie close. Daniel chuckled, lifting the boy into his arms again so he could see it better. One of the staff members noticed the little boy and his toy and walked over.

“That’s a scary little lion you have there.” she cooed at Max, who blinked before shyly nodding. the woman smiled.

“I’m sure he would be great friends with the lions here!” she added, giving them a last smile before leaving again. Max turned to Daniel with wide eyes.

“I don’t want Lion to stay here!” he whimpered in confusion. Daniel shook his head.

“No sweetie, Lion is not staying here, he want to stay with you okay, he told me yesterday that he really likes being your friend.” Daniel said soothingly, booping the toy’s noise. Max relaxed a little, cuddling the toy close as he smiled at Daniel, who kissed his temple.

Meanwhile, Pierre had gone really quiet, not paying attention to the animals anymore as he tried really hard not to cry. He clutched Brendon’s hand tightly as the Kiwi walked him along the lion enclosure, pointing out some cubs in the corner. When Pierre didn’t react, Brendon looked down in concern and took in a sharp breath when he saw Pierre’s eyes were filled with tears. Brendon quickly kneeled down in front of the little boy, allowing Pierre to cuddle close. 

“What’s wrong sweetie?” Brendon asked gently. Pierre let out a whimper, looking up at Bredon with a slightly ashamed expression.

“I dropped hadhog…” he said, not quite able to pronounce the word. Brendon gently shushed him and quickly pulled out the little toy from his pocket. Pierre gasped when he saw it and immediately cuddled it close.

“Thank you.” he told Brendon shyly. Brendon smiled and lifted the boy into his arms, cuddling him to his chest. 

He walked back over to Daniel and Max, the latter almost asleep in Daniel’s embrace, exhausted after all the excitement from today.

“I think it’s time to head home again.” Brendon said, Daniel nodding in agreement, looking down at the two little boys.

“Did you have fun?” he asked them. Pierre and Max both nodded, snuggling close to their teammates. 

“Thank you.” they both said softly, earning extra cuddled from Daniel and Pierre.

“Anytime sweeties.”


	51. Carlos Sainz Jr & Tiny!Nico Hülkenberg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request by F1_Fangirl5, and the fact that it was Carlos's birthday last weekend :)

Little Nico clutched the drawing to his chest as he hobbled along with Checo,his former teammate keeping a close eye on him as Nico did seem to get distracted very easily,and was carrying Nico’s other gift.

“Cawos!!” Nico squealed when he spotted Carlos in the distance. Checo quickly took the drawing from Nico as he knee the little boy would otherwise drop it in his excitement.

Carlos turned around and grinned widely when he spotted the tiny German. He kneeled down, huffing as Hulk crashed into his chest, the little boy hugging him tightly.

“Hola little Hulkie.” Carlos cooed, standing up with the toddler securely cuddled in his arms. He gently carded his fingers through Nico’s hair, trying to push it back into place and failing. Nico giggled, throwing his arms around Carlos’s neck.

“Happy birthday.” he murmured, pressing a clumsy kiss to Carlos’s cheek. Carlos grinned.

“Thank you!” he answered, ruffling Nico’s hair with fond expression. Nico wiggled around until Carlos put him back down on the floor. Carlos stayed knelt as Nico toddled back to Checo and first took a paper box. He walked back much slower, tongue peeking out as he tried to keep it straight. 

“Thank you cariño!” Carlos said, taking the box and opening it while Nico eagerly waited. Inside the box were four slightly odd-shaped cupcakes decorated with a very yellow icing and an incredible amount of sprinkles.

“Did you make these for me?” Carlos asked. Nico nodded, shuffling on his feet a little, suddenly more shy. Carlos took some of the icing on this finger and smeared it on Nico’s nose, who giggled and wiped it off with his sleeve. 

“They look delicious! But you are going to have to eat one too of course!” Carlos said.Nico nodded solemnly, before giggling.

“You have another present for Carlos, remember?” Checo interrupted softly, handing Nico the sheet of paper. Nico seemed unsure for a moment, eying the drawing and then Carlos. He frowned slightly before handing it to the Spaniard,his cheeks a little pink now.

Carlos’s smile softened when he turned the paper over. Nico had drawn two stick figures and a very yellow, very lopsided car. One of the stick figures had pale yellow hair, and the other a mass of black fluff. 

“It’s beautiful sweetie.” Carlos said softly, holding his arm out so Nico could cuddle close to his chest. Carlos pressed a kiss to the toddler’s head.

“We’re not teammates anymore next year.” Nico suddenly said. Carlos sighed, unconsciously tightening his hold a little.

“No, we’re not.” he answered softly. Nico suddenly sniffled.

“B-but we’ll still be friends?” he whimpered. Carlos let out a shuddering breath.

“Yes. Yes we’ll still be friends, of course.” he whispered. Nico shifted a little, resting his head on Carlos’s shoulder. Carlos got the hint and stood up with the little toddler craddled against his chest. He smiled at Checo.

“Can I take care of him tonight?” he asked, gently rocking Nico. Checo smiled.

“If you’re sure, Nico will understand if you’d rather go out.” he said. Carlos shrugged, kissing the top of Nico’s head when the German let out a sleepy whine.

“I’d prefer to just stay in and take care of him tonight.” he said, his voice slightly hoarse. Checo nodded, and handed him a rucksack. 

“This should have everything. Text me when you want me to pick him up.” Checo said softly, Carlos nodded, turning slightly so Checo could look at Nico.

“Have fun with Carlos, yes?” he cooed at the little boy. Nico sleepily blinked up at him and nodded, before yawning and snuggling closer to Carlos.

“See you later Carlos.” Checo said, before turning to leave. Carlos smiled, before looking down at his little teammate.

“Come on little on, let’s have some fun.”


	52. Fernando Alonso & Tiny!Lance Stroll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Neptunium134 , I hope you like it, this was adorable to write :3

“I don’t get why I have to watch him!” Fernando grumbled. “He isn’t even my teammate!” 

Felipe sighed and rolled his eyes, straightening a little so he was almost as tall as Fernando (almost).

“I have to go back to Brazil, Sergey is god knows where as usual, and I can hardly leave Lance alone somewhere now can I?” he explained in exasperation. Fernando huffed and folded his arms over his chest, eying the boy that was holding on to Felipe’s hand, looking up at Fernando with slightly frightened wide eyes as he sucked his pacifier. 

“But why me? Have better things to do, you know. And can’t his dad watch him or something?” Fernando stubbornly continued. Felipe had to resist smacking the man’s cheek.

“Because you are good with kids. And you probably don’t want to admit it, but you’re disappointed Stoffel is not little and cute.” he said, trying to be as patient as possible. “And I tried to contact Lance’s father, but he said he didn’t have time.” Felipe continued, gently carding his fingers through Lance’s hair as he frowned a little. 

Fernando muttered something that sounded an awful lot like ‘my waffle is always cute’ but did hold his hand out to Lance, the little boy eying it for a moment before looking up at Felipe with a whine. Felipe smiled and kneeled down.

“It’s okay sweetie, Nando will take good care of you.” he cooed. Lance frowned and cuddled close to Felipe for a moment. Then the Brazilian stood up again and gently pushed Lance in Fernando’s direction. Lance hesitantly clutched on to Fernando’s pointer finger, rubbing at his eyes. He gave a little wave at Felipe as the man turned to leave, before sniffling slightly.

“Please don’t cry.” Fernando said hurriedly, bending over to pick Lance up and settling him on his hip. Lance drew in a shaky breath, some tears running over his cheeks, and cuddled into Fernando’s shoulder, his pacifier dropping from his mouth

“Fewipe gone!” he whimpered as Fernando fumbled to catch the pacifier. Fernando gently rocked him a little, walking back to his driver room. 

“Shh, I’ve got you little one.” Fernando cooed, surprising even himself with his gentleness. Lance calmed almost instantly, looking up at Fernando with round eyes, Fernando looking back as he was unsure what to do for a moment, cradling the boy close as he stood in the middle of the driver room

“I’m tired.” Lance suddenly said shyly. Fernando nodded and sat down on the sofa, moving to place little Lance down next to him. Lance pouted a little but didn’t say anything, trying to get comfortable on the hard pillows of the sofa. Fernando shrugged off his hoodie so Lance could use it as blanket, the boy giggling as he rolled himself into the soft fabric. Fernando smiled gently and handed him the pacifier back as well, Lance sucking it contently as he snuggled more into his hoodie cocoon. 

Still, the boy did not close his eyes, still staring at Fernando when the Spaniard glanced over. Nando sighed and lifted the boy up, cradling him in his arms like a little baby. Lance hummed contently, his eyes instantly fluttering closed as Fernando rocked him, humming a Spanish lullaby under his breath. Lance yawned, before his breathing evened out completely. Fernando smiled gently, pressing a soft kiss to Lance’s forehead.

“Well, that was easy.”


	53. Lewis Hamilton & Nico Rosberg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After popular demand: more tiny Nico Rosberg!
> 
> I've also been thinking of doing more of Nico and Lewis with Tiny!Pascal, they really make for a cute little family :3

Little Nico let out a grumpy whine, pulling on Toto’s hand. The Austrian was supposed to be watching him as they walked around the paddock, but Toto was distracted giving interviews after the qualifying, and little Nico was getting bored.

He let go of Toto’s hands and waddled away, zigzagging between legs as he looked for something interesting. 

People started noticing him, and cooed over him as the little boy continued his journey. It had started to get more and more and more crowded, and Nico couldn’t see where he was going anymore. He furrowed his brow and let out a soft sob. He regretted leaving Toto now. 

He turned, wanting to go back, but the sea of people was growing even more and pushing him towards a fence. Nico started to cry harshly now, hoping Toto would find him.

“Shit, Nico?” someone called out. Nico looked up and saw Lewis on the other side of the fence. 

“Lewy!” Nico cried, holding out his little arms. Lewis leaned over the fence the best he could and pushed some people out of the way so he could lift Nico up. Nico whined and cuddled close, trembling a little. 

“It’s okay little one.” Lewis said softly, rocking the boy in his arms. Nico took in a hiccuped breath and peeked around, realising he was in the media pen. He shyly cuddled closer to Lewis, hiding his face in Lewis’s shoulder. The Brit sighed but did shield him from all the cameras.

He gave an apologetic smile to the guy that had been interviewing him and turned to leave, Nico half hidden under his opened race suit. Nico was still crying softly, grabbing on to Lewis’s fireproofs with his tiny fists. 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Lewis whispered. Nico sniffled but started to calm down, cuddling closer with his thumb in his mouth. Lewis carried him over to the hospitality unit, where he knew it would be more quiet.

“There you are, Nico!” Toto suddenly called out, jogging over to them. Nico huffed and refused to look at the Austrian. Lewis chuckled.

“What happened?” he asked. Nico let out a whine. 

“I was bored and Toto ignoring me!” he said, sounding surprisingly reprimandingly for a little toddler. Toto smiled a bit sheepishly.

“I’m sorry Nico, but come, we can almost go and play.” he said, reaching out to take Nico from Lewis. Lewis bit his lip, bouncing the toddler a little.

“I’ll watch him.” he said quickly. Nico immediately nodded excitedly, throwing his arms around Lewis’s neck. Toto looked surprised but then nodded,already being pulled away for another interview again.

“Have fun.” he said, before sauntering off.

Lewis took Nico to his driver room, giving a shrug as Valtteri passed him, the Finn munching on an ice cream as he frowned slightly at the little boy in Lewis’s arms.

“Are you trying to piss Kimi off again by stealing his ice cream?” Lewis snorted. Valtteri gave a little smile and took another big bite.

“I’m one of the only ones who can get away with it.” he said, before looking down at Nico and reaching over to pat his hair a little.

“Cute.” he mused, before heading off again. Lewis chuckled and went into his room, sitting down on the sofa. Nico contently curled up on his lap, yawning a little.

“Tired already?” Lewis cooed, adjusting Nico so he was completely cradled in his arms. He chuckled when Nico smacked his lips a little, rubbing at his eyes. 

“Can I sleep?” Nico murmured, blinking up at Lewis with wide eyes. Lewis smiled gently and nodded, gently brushing his finger over the bridge of Nico’s nose, watching the boy’s eyes flutter closed.

“Sleep well little Nico. I’ll be watching over you.”


	54. Fernando Alonso & Tiny!Kevin Magnussen (+Jenson Button)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it has been quite some times since I updated this, but here I am again :3  
> And I've got a lot more planned so stay tuned!

Kevin sniffled and rubbed at his eyes as he toddled in the direction of what he hoped was the Haas hospitality. He hiccuped slightly, looking around with frightened eyes. He cuddled his bunny cuddly toy close to his chest, burying his face in one of the long ear for some comfort

It had started to rain and Kevin was freezing, shivering as he looked around for familiar people. He spotted someone he knew in the distance, but huffed and turned away. No way in hell he was going to ask Fernando for help. 

He tried not to cry as he continued to walk, the rain now truly pelting down on him. Suddenly the rain stopped and Kevin looked up with a confused expression. Someone was holding an umbrella over him, and Kevin grimaced when he saw it was Nando.

“Kevin?” Fernando asked incredulously. Kevin nodded shortly and turned to walk away, but Nando caught his shoulder.

“Let me get you inside.” he said. Kevin frowned and shook his head.

“No!” he yelled, stomping his foot. Fernando kneeled down with a sigh.

“You’re freezing sweetheart.” he said gently, trying to pull him closer. Kevin huffed and kicked the Spaniard’s shin. 

Fernando let out a surprised yelp and let go of Kevin, the little toddler turning and rushing away as fast as his tiny feet could carry him. He turned to see of Nando was following him, and stumbled over his own feet, falling to the ground and dropping his bunny cuddly in a puddle of water. 

Nando was at his side within seconds, and this time Kevin sobbed and held his arms out to him. Nando shrugged off his coat, wrapping it around Kevin before lifting him up. He cradled him close and quickly picked up the Bunny as well.

“Shh, is okay sweetie, gonna get you safe and warm, yeah?” he murmured. Kevin sobbed and cuddled closer, still shivering as Nando practically jogged over to the McLaren hospitality.

Inside the Spaniard’s hotel room it was much warmer, and dryer. Fernando set Kevin down on the little couch, a phone clutched between his cheek and shoulder as he called Jenson at the same time. Kevin sniffled and reached out for Bunny, but Fernando kept the muddied toy out of reach. 

“No sweetie, needs to be cleaned.” he explained. Kevin shook his head.

“No! Want Bunny!” he sobbed. He was just tired and knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep without it. Fernando gently shushed him, trying to pull Kevin dirty and wet coat off. Kevin kept wiggling around, clearly exhausted and frightened. 

Jenson came in with a clean set of clothing for the toddler in his hand, smiling gently when he spotted Kevin.

“Hello little one.” he cooed. Kevin let out a whine.

“Took Bunny from me!” he whimpered, pointing accusingly at Fernando. Jenson tutted and lifted the dirty cuddly toy up, the Bunny’s white fur stained brown with mud.

“Look sweetie, Bunny needs a bath, yeah? So why don’t you let me clean Bunny, and Fernando will get you into something nice and warm, okay?” he explained. Kevin sniffled but then nodded. Fernando mouthed a ‘thank you’ at Jenson, pressing a quick kiss to the Brit’s temple. Jenson winked and took the cuddly toy into the bathroom, running the sink. 

Kevin meanwhile finally let Nando help him take of his coat. His shirt and pants were also wet and his teeth were clattering together.

“Jenson?! Can you throw me a-” a towel hit the back of his head before Nando could finish the sentence. Kevin giggled as Nando wrapped him up in the soft towel, drying him carefully before helping him into a soft, papaya orange onesie. 

Kevin was yawning by the time he had finished, and held his arms out to the Spaniard again. Fernando lifted him up.

“Wanna check on bunny?” he asked, to which Kevin nodded anxiously. When they entered the bathroom, Jenson had just finished wrapping the toy up in a small towel, handing it to Kevin. The little toddler carefully cradled it close, pressing his face against it before huffing.

“Is wet!” he murmured. Jenson chuckled. 

“Yeah sweetie, but it’s clean now.” he said. Kevin nodded and hugged it close again, tiredly resting his head against Fernando’s shoulder. Fernando beamed at the little one and walked back to the bed, sitting down against the headboard with the Danish cutie curled up against his chest.

Jenson sat down next to them, brushing his finger over Kevin’s nose and smiling when the toddler yawned.

“Thanks for helping me.” Nando whispered, resting his head against the Brit’s shoulder. Jenson smiled and kissed the Spaniard’s cheek.

“Anytime, especially when you’ve got a little cutie with you.”


	55. Kimi Räikkonen & Sebastian Vettel & Tiny!Max Verstappen & Tiny!Daniel Ricciardo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by:Luna_blue_of_zintowa, thank you!  
> And omg this was so cute to write, I almost died :3
> 
> I was gonna try to do more of these with toddlers with a slight age difference, maybe one with the McDads and little Carlos and Stoffel, and tiny Lando :3
> 
> Requests welcome!!

Daniel struggled a little to wake up, yawning and cuddling close to Sebastian as the German lifted him out of his bed.

“Morning sweetie.” Seb cooed, rocking him slightly as he carried him into the living room. Max was already on Kimi’s lap, but the little boy had fallen asleep again, sucking his thumb as Kimi protectively cradled him close.

Little Max was even younger than little Daniel. The latter could walk on his own (although he did stumble often), and talked non stop. Max was still a little to wobbly on his legs, and always clutched onto either Seb or Kimi as he walked. He did speak, but often struggled to pronounce words. 

Daniel was fiercely protective of the even smaller boy, always staying close and trying to help him, even though there were a lot of things Daniel couldn’t do either.

“Morning little badger.” Kimi grumbled, tiredly wiping at his face. Sebastian rolled his eyes and sat down next to him, settling Daniel in between them. 

Daniel immediately scooted closer to Kimi and Max, carefully reaching out to pat Max’s hair a little. Max stirred and opened his eyes, grinning toothily when he spotted the Aussie.

“Dan’l” he giggled, clutching on to Daniel’s slightly bigger hand. Kimi yawned and pulled both boys on his lap, hugging them close. 

“Let’s sleep 5 more minutes.” he muttered. Daniel and Max giggled and snuggled into his hold, while Sebastian sighed in exasperation.

“Well I guess I only have to make pancakes for myself then.” he snorted at the three pairs of puppy eyes that immediately glanced up at him.

“I help!” Daniel announced quickly. Sebastian nodded and held out his hand, the little boy carefully stepping of the couch, he had to give the right example for Maxy of course, and excitedly bouncing next to the German.

“Good, then I can give Maxy a bath.” Kimi said. Max frowned a little and huffed.

“Bubbles?” he asked softly. Kimi chuckled.

“Of course.”

~~

That night, Daniel told Max his bedtime story to help the little one sleep. It was a slightly confusing and rambled story about a badger and a little lion becoming ‘the bestest of friends’, but Max seemed to like it, as did Seb and Kimi, both men grinning at the cute little ones.

It didn’t take long before Max was fast asleep, snoring softly. Daniel wandered back to the living room and came back with Max’s lion plushie, putting it on the bed next to the Dutchman, who clutched it immediately. 

Sebastian and Kimi both pressed a soft kiss to Max’s temple, so Daniel carefully did the same. Kimi lifted Daniel of Max’s bed afterwards and brought him over to his own bed on the other side of the room.

“Thank you for all your help today.” Kimi whispered. Daniel blushed and smiled a little shyly. He hummed when Kimi also pressed a kiss to his cheek and ruffled his hair. 

Sebastian fussed over him for another moment, securely tucking him into his blanket and making sure the little Aussie’s badger plushie was nearby.

“Goodnight sweethearts.” Seb called in a hushed tone as they left the room.

“G’night.” Daniel sleepily murmured in return.

~~  
“Dan, Dan!” a little frightened sounding voice woke Daniel up. Daniel groggily peeked over at Max, who was standing next to his bed.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, sitting up a little. Max let out a sob.

“Had accident…” he choked out. Daniel noticed the room smelled sour, and the bottom of Max’s orange onesie was stained, as were the little Dutchman’s covers.

“Is okay.” Daniel said, hopping off the bed. “Will get Seb and Kimi.” he added, knowing he would be too small to clean and sort this all himself.

“N-no!” Max whined. “Will be angry…” he sobbed uncontrollably. Daniel blinked.

“No, they wiill help you.” he soothed, pressing a clumsy kiss to Max’s cheek. Seb and Kimi always did that too when the boys were upset. 

Daniel quickly toddled over to Seb and Kimi’s room, heading in to see both were fast asleep. He walked over to Kimi’s side, standing on the tips of his toes to tug at the Finn’s sleeve. Kimi hummed and rolled over.

“Daniel? What’s wrong.” he murmured, making a move to lift the boy onto the bed. Daniel took a step back.

“Max had an accident.” he explained. Kimi blinked for a moment, and turned to Seb, who was still fast asleep.

“Come on, I’ll help.” he said, standing up and letting Daniel clutch on to his hand. 

Max was still stood in the middle of the room, crying softly, his face a blotchy red. Kimi kneeled down next to him and smoothed his hair back, frowning slightly when Max almost shied away from him.

“Sowwy…” Max sobbed. Kimi shushed him.

“It’s fine little one, accidents happen. Come on, let’s get you changed.” he whispered, lifting the boy and carrying him to the bathroom. 

Daniel followed after them, staying near the doorway as he watched Maxy with concerned eyes.

“Daniel? Can you get a new onesie for Max?” Kimi asked. Daniel nodded determinedly and scurried off. When he got back with the onesie, a darker orange one with a cartoon lion on the front that seemed to bs Max’s favourite, Sebastian just headed out of the bathroom.

“Good job Daniel.” he said, letting Daniel past as he went into the bedroom to clean Max’s sheets.

Daniel handed the onesie to Kimi and tried not to yawn as he waited for Kimi to finish dressing Max. Kimi noticed and smiled gently as he lifted a clean and dressed Maxy into his arms.

“Come on little helper.” he said to Daniel, letting him hold his hand. He lead them over to his and Seb’s bedroom, causing Daniel to give him a curious glance.

“Seb will still take ages with the cleaning.” Kimi said with a wink. “And I thought you both deserved some cuddles.” he added, sitting down on the bed. 

He laid Max, already more asleep than awake again, down under the covers, before lifting Daniel up as well.

The boys each cuddled to one of Kimi’s sides, Max snoring softly as Daniel tried to stay awake.

“Seb need help?” he asked Kimi. Kimi chuckled.

“No sweetie, he’ll be fine. You can sleep.” he soothed. Daniel yawned and nodded, cuddling close.

Sebastian came into the room a little later, laying down next to Kimi and kissing him softly. Max rolled over and cuddled against the German, Seb kissed his forehead, Max smiling in his sleep.

“They are adorable.” Kimi murmured, gently carding his fingers through Dan’s curls.

“Let’s keep them.” Seb said decisively. Kimi rolled his eyes.

“They are gonna back to normal eventually.” he said. Sebastian shrugged, snuggling a little closer for his Finn.

“So? Let’s keep them anyways.”


	56. Fernando Alonso & Jenson Button & Tiny!Stoffel Vandoorne & Tiny!Carlos Sainz Jr & Tiny!Lando Norris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on prompts from AnaMachado and Luna_blue_of_zintowa !! <3
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this quite long chapter and requests are always welcome!!

“Ssh, it’s okay little buddy.” Jenson cooed, rocking the whimpering little boy in his arms. Lando sniffled and rubbed at his eyes, still a little frightened by his surroundings. Jenson and Nando had only been asked this morning if they could watch the even tinier boy as well, and even with tiny Stoffel and Carlos already in their care, they had accepted. 

Jenson had gone to pick the boy up and had been more than surprised when he realised how little Lando was, barely able to walk himself and not really talking yet. The little toddler had been crying at first, unsure what was going on, but had finally started to calm down a little when Jenson had arrived back at the apartment with him. 

Fernando was waiting in the living room with Stoffel and Carlos, and Jenson was struck by how much it seemed like they were an actual family now. Nando had given him a tender look as Jenson sat down next to them, holding Lando on his lap and letting him rest back in the crook of his arm for some support. 

“Hello cariño.” Fernando said softly, brushing his finger over Lando’s rounded cheek. Carlos was eying the little boy curiously and scooted a little closer.

“Is small!” he giggled, gently taking Lando’s little hand into his own slightly bigger one. Lando huffed but didn’t pull his hand away.

“Here you go sweetheart.” Jenson said, handing Lando a pacifier. Lando sucked on it contently, letting out a soft noise when Jenson also gave him his teddy bear. 

Stoffel was meanwhile ignoring the newcomer, scooting off the couch and away from his spot cuddled against Fernando’s side. He sat down in the corner of the room and silently played with some toy cars, although he did not seem particularly interested. Fernando gave him a worried look, but turned back when Carlos tugged on his sleeve. 

Lando had already fallen asleep in Jenson’s arms, contently curled close to him. Jenson was smiling tenderly and ducked down to press a kiss to the young boy’s forehead.

“I was that small too?” Carlos asked, rolling onto his knees to have a better view. 

“Si sweetie, but are still small.” he answered, kissing Carlos’s fluffy hair. Carlos giggled and turned around, crawling onto Nando’s lap for some cuddles. Fernando grinned and hugged him close, but his smile fell when he saw Stoffel peeking up at them with wide eyes.

“Come here little one.” he tried. Stoffel shook his head and looked away. Fernando decided to leave him for a moment, whatever this was, Stoffel would probably come around later.

~~

The day after, they had to go shopping for some clothes for Lando, including a thick coat to keep him warm in the chilly weather. It wasn’t too far to the mall, so Jenson put Lando in the stroller, the little one yawning and cuddling his teddy close as Jenson securely wrapped a blanket around him to keep him warm. When he turned, he saw Nando chasing a giggling Carlos with his coat in his hand. Stoffel was sitting near the door, struggling a little with his shoelaces.

“Let me help you little one.” Jenson cooed, kneeling down in front of him. Stoffel sniffled a little but straightened out his legs so Jenson could reach his feet.

“What’s wrong darling?” Jenson asked as he fastened the laces. Stoffel’s bottom lip was trembling but he still shrugged. Stoff’s shoes were securely fastened now and Jenson lifted the boy up, gently shushing him as Stoffel started to cry. 

“Don’t want to go…” the boy hiccuped. Jenson frowned, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“What do you mean?” he asked. Stoffel let out a sob, hands tightly clutching on to Jenson’s shirt.

“ ‘C-cos Lando is here, will send me away, no?” Stoffel cried. Jenson’s eyes widened.

‘Of course not, my little waffle, we would never send you away.” Jenson whispered. Nando walked over, Carlos in his arms as he pressed close too.

“Never sweetie, you can stay as long as you want.” he added. Carlos seemed confused by what was going on but hugged his little friend tightly.

Their moment was broken when Lando let out a soft whimper. Stoffel look at him curiously for a moment and wiggled around in Jenson’s arms until the Brit set him down on the floor. 

Stoffel toddled over to the stroller, pausing to bend down to pick up Lando’s Teddy, which the others had failed to realise had fallen from the little boy’s hold. 

Stoffel stood on his tiptoes to hand to cuddly toy back to the sniffling little boy.

“Here you go.” he murmured softly, patting Lando's hair as gently as he could, Lando giggling softly and leaning in to the touch. 

Nando handed Carlos to Jenson, who finished zipping up the little Spaniard’s coat as Chilli continued to giggle and move around.

“Thank you cariño.” Nando said softly to Stoffel, kissing the top of his head. Stoffel smiled at him, before turning back to curiously look at Lando again.

“He’s very small.” Stoff remarked. Nando chuckled, not ablr to resist pulling the Belgian cutie into another gentle hug.

“He is, very small.”

~~

BONUS

Finding a coat for Lando proved more difficult than they had thought. Most of their picks swamped the boy’s small frame completely, and after having to try on four or five, Lando was just tired and started to whine.

“Ssh.” Carlos said softly, walking over to grab Lando’s little hand. Stoffel walked over too, patting Lando’s hair again. Lando calmed immediately, contently sucking his pacifier again as Jenson and Fernando searched through the racks for a small size. 

Stoffel noticed a rack a little further away and went to explore.

“Stoff, can you- shit, Nano, where is Stoffel?” Jenson said. Fernando looked up with a start and promptly dropped all the clothing he had been holding.

“Stoff?” he called, looking through some of the aisles. Jenson meanwhile quickly went over to Carlos and Lando, who had fallen asleep somehow curled up together in the stroller, to make sure they wouldn’t lose those two as well.

After an anxious 5 minutes, Nando came back with Stoffel in his arms, the little toddler clutching a small, very orange coat to his chest. Stoffel wordlessly held out the coat to Jenson, and when the Brit checked the sizing, he was surprised to find it should fit Lando.

And so, a good 3 hours after they had entered the shop, Nando and Jenson each with a little boy on their hip, and pushing the stroller with Lando between them, the very small Beit dressed in a very orange, but more importantly, very warm winter coat.


	57. Sebastian Vettel & Tiny!Kimi Räikkönen & Tiny!Charles Leclerc

“Morning sunshine.” Sebastian cooed. Kimi huffed but still held out his arms as Sebastian leaned over his crib. His teammate hugged him close, rubbing his back as he walked over to the living room.

“We’ll have a little visitor today Kimi.” Sebastian said as he placed Kimi onto the couch. Kimi’s face scrunched up into a frown, but turned more happy as Sebastian returned to him with his bottle of breakfast. 

He didn’t even complain when Sebastian cradled him into his arms to feed him and tried to finish his breakfast in record time. 

“Easy Kimi, or you’ll get a tummy ache.” Seb chuckled. Kimi looked up at him, the large blue eyes making Seb melt a little, but did slow down his drinking. 

“Come here darling.” Sebastian said as Kimi finished his drinking, moving the boy so he could cuddle against his chest. Kimi let out a content noise, yawning and putting his thumb into his mouth.

“No sleeping.” Seb chuckled, brushing his hair back a little. Kimi whined, frowning heavily at him, but when Sebastian pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, he let out a soft giggle.

There was a knock at the door, and Sebastian bounced Kimi on his hip as they walked over. It was Marcus who was on the other side, giving Kimi a lopsided grin.

“Hello cutie.” he said, reaching out to pat Kimi’s cheek. Kimi let him, watching him a little curiously. 

Suddenly, someone sneezed, but it wasn’t Marcus. A tiny boy peeked around the Swede’s legs. 

“Hello Charles.” Sebastian cooed, kneeling down. Kimi let out a grumpy huf, eying the wide eyed toddler in front of him. The boy was much smaller than Kimi, and by the way Seb reacted to him, also cuter.

Charles gave them a small wave, but then shuffled further behind Marcus.

“Thank you for watching him today.” Marcus said to Seb, kneeling down as well and gently pulling the boy in front of him, letting him lean back against his chest. Charles shyly peeked up at them.

“Hewwo.” he said softly. Sebastian grinned and urged the boy closer, letting him cuddle against his chest next to Kimi. Kimi hesitated but then snuggled closer to the other toddler, smiling slightly when Charles let him hug his little puppy plushie. 

“I think you’ve got it all under control.” Marcus chuckled, standing up. “Thanks Seb, and see you later Charles.” Marcus added, giving a wave before leaving.

Sebastian carried the boys into the room, settling them next to each other on the carpet and putting a few toy cars between them.

“Kimi race!” Charles said hopefully, eyes wide as he bounced a little on his spot. Kimi hesitated, but then grabbed one of the red cars. Sebastian smiled at them and went over to the couch to go over some data for the car.

Kimi and Charles played around for a while, before they both started to get tired. Little Charles yawned and crawled over to Kimi, the slightly older toddler reaching over to grab Charles’s puppy plushie and handing it to him.

“Seb.” Kimi called out hoarsely. “ ‘re tired.” 

Sebastian immediately got up and walked over to them. He lifted Charles first.

“I’ll be back, yeah.” he told Kimi, before going over to the bedroom.

Kimi felt a little grouchy as he waited for Sebastian to return. He wouldn’t admit it, but he liked the German’s attention, and having to share it with Charles wasn’t ideal.

Sebastian came back and scooped Kimi up, grinning and kissing the boy’s cheeks, Kimi giggling and trying to push him away.

“Is it okay if I put you in the same crib as Charles?” Seb asked. Kimi shrugged and wordlessly cuddled close to his teammate.

“Will not be your teammate next year.” Kimi suddenly whispered. Sebastian closed his eyes, his hold around the boy tightening a little.

“No…” he could only anwer. 

He slowly walked over to the bedroom, and sat down on his own bed with the boy on his lap, so he could also keep an eye on Charles, who was fast asleep in the crib. Kimi was sniffling a little, tightly clutching onto Seb. Sebastian gently shushed him, pressing a kiss to Kimi’s head.

“It will all be okay, we were friends before Ferrari, and we’ll also be after.” Sebastian whispered. Kimi tiredly whined, still holding Seb tightly. 

Charles also woke up from the sounds and started crying, disoriented about his surroundings. Kimi heard it and looked up at Seb, wiping his eyes before clambering off the German’s lap and sitting next to him. Sebastian smiled tenderly, kissing the top of his head again, before moving over to the crib and lifting Charles.

“Group cuddle!” he announced as he brought Charles to the bed. He set down, Charles cuddled to one of his sides and Kimi to the others, both little ones looking tired and upset. Kimi reached out to grab Charles’s little hand, and the Monégasque immediately relaxed. 

Sebastian looked down at the two boys, his former and future teammate, and brought them both a little closer. Changes were hard, but he was sure it would be alright.


	58. Daniel Ricciardo & Tiny!Max Verstappen (&Brendon Hartley & Tiny!Pierre Gasly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That quali was heart breaking, as is this (kinda)

Daniel’s breathing was ragged as he stomped back to his driver room, ignoring everyone around him. His car had stopped again and had ruined his qualifying, and to say he was royally pissed off would be an understatement.

He screamed in frustration, happy to have kept his helmet on as he felt cameras pointed at his back.

He brushed past Christian and the others, not wanting to talk, and went straight to his driver room, only just reaching the space before he completely lost it.

With an outraged cry, he took his helmet off and carelessly flung it toward a corner. He screamed again, pulling off his balaclava and hiding his face in his hands as he cursed loudly. He kicked the wall, the sound harsh and blunt, and only then did he notice he wasn’t the only one in the room.

Max was sobbing uncontrollably, hiding behind the sofa as best he could, rolled into a little ball with his arms over his head to protect himself. Daniel stepped closer, causing Max to panic even more.

“Please… Oh god Max I didn’t know you were here.” Daniel choked out, his anger quickly turning into despair as the little toddler whimpered in fear. 

There were rushed footsteps and then Brendon entered the room as well, little Pierre on his hip.

“What the fuck did you do?” Brendon asked Daniel sharply. Daniel drew in a shaky breath, it was rare for the Kiwi to get upset, and he knew he had fucked up. 

Brendon put Pierre on the ground again, the little Frenchman hesitating before quickly moving over to Max, hugging his little friend the best he could as Max still sobbed. 

“I-I…” Daniel started. “I didn’t know he was here, I was frustrated and-

“How could you Dan.” Brendon interrupted, walking over to Max and Pierre. Daniel felt his chest clench as Max allowed the Kiwi to lift him and Pierre up, trembling as he cuddled close to Brendon and Pierre.

“You get yourself under control, I’ll take care of him in the meantime.” Brendon decided, not giving Daniel another glance as he headed out the door. 

When he was alone again, Daniel sank to his knees and hid his face in his hands. The image of poor little Max being so frightened of him still haunting him. He felt tears brimming in his eyes but willed them down, he did not deserve to cry over this.

 

It was only around midnight that Daniel even dared to show up at Brendon’s room. He was more than ashamed of himself, but he knew he had to talk to Max, somehow make it up to him. 

Brendon looked tired when he opened the door, but not so angry at the Aussie anymore. He gave Daniel a tight lipped smile.

“He was asking for you when I put him and Pierre to bed.” Brendon told him as he let Daniel in. “You’re lucky he is so forgiving, but I swear to god if you do something stupid like that again…” he trailed off. Daniel nodded and averted his eyes, feeling like a little kid himself now.

“I’m sorry.” he murmured. Brendon sighed and pulled Daniel into a quick hug.

“Don’t tell me that, tell Maxy, okay?” he said, pointing to the bedroom. Daniel nodded and swallowed thickly as he walked over, slowly pushing the door open.

Pierre and Max were curled together on the big bed, both fast asleep. Daniel bit his lip and sat down on the edge, gently carding his fingers through Max’s hair. Max stirred and groggily blinked up at him.

“Dan’l” he mumbled, pulling away from Pierre, who just rolled over and snored loudly, and climbing onto Daniel’s lap. Daniel gently hugged him close,

“I’m so sorry Maxy.” he whispered. Max let out a sleepy noise before yawning. 

“You were scary.” he mumbled suddenly. Daniel closed his eyes.

“I didn’t know you were there… I never meant to scare you like that.” he whispered. Max sniffled slightly.

“Thought you were gonna hurt me.” he mumbled even more softly. Daniel let out a choked sound.

“I would never hurt you.” he answered. Max looked up at him as Daniel suddenly started to cry, the boy’s blue eyes wide as he patted at the tears rolling off Dan’s cheeks. Daniel smiled shakily but still couldn’t stop the tears. Max frowned a little and reached for his lion cuddly, pressing the soft toy against Daniel’s cheek. Daniel choked out a laugh and hugged the boy closer.

“Thank you sweetheart.” he whispered. Max smiled and contently cuddled into his arms. 

Pierre then stirred too, rubbing at his eyes as he looked at the two Red Bull drivers.

“Cuddles too?” he asked, holding out his arms. Daniel chuckled and nodded,climbing further into the bed and letting Pierre snuggle up against his side, the little Frenchman asleep again within seconds. Max clambered onto Daniel’s chest, his head tucked just below the man’s chin.

‘Night Dan.” he mumbled sleepily. Daniel smiled, kissing the top of his head and ruffling Pierre’s hair a little.

“Night boys.”

 

Brendon found the three of them fast asleep 15 minutes later, Daniel still protectively holding the boys close. Brendon chuckled fondly, walking over and pulling the cover up over them. Daniel stirred for a moment but then snuggled into the warmth, arms tightening a little around Pierre and Max.

“Goodnight.” Brendon whispered, before walking out of the room while wondering how he’d ended up with three drivers to take care of.


	59. Sebastian Vettel & Mark Webber & Tiny!Brendon Hartley & Tiny!Pierre Gasly & Tiny!Max Verstappen & Tiny!Daniel Ricciardo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Never you mind that' for prompting me for writing some Tiny!Brendon Hartley!!
> 
> This chapter got a little out of hand, but it's very long, so enjoy ;)

Sebastian tried really hard not to glare too much at Mark as they walked towards the meeting room. Christian had called them in, even though neither men was part of the team anymore, telling them it was very urgent.

Christian was already waiting for them, impatiently pacing around the hallway and sighing when he spotted the two men.

“Oh thank god!” he said, grabbing their arms and pulling them towards a door.

“So, quick explanation: the Toro Rosso and Red Bull boys have somehow turned into toddlers and need to be watched while we figure out what to do.” Christian said rapidly. Mark huffed and glared at Sebastian.

“Why us though?” he asked. Christian sighed.

“You’re both good with kids and the boys know you. Just but your hatred aside for a moment and work together for once.” Christian huffed, before opening the door and pushing the two men into the room.

Four little boys were playing with some stuffed animals on the floor, but all looked up when they heard the men enter.

“Mark!” a tiny voice screeched out. Mark looked down when one of the little boys clutched on to his leg, curly haired with wide brown eyes.

“Daniel?” he said slowly. The boy nodded enthusiastically and held out his arms, making grabbing motions. Mark was still frowning a little but lifted him up, letting him cuddle close.

Sebastian meanwhile had a fluffy haired boy running around him, babbling in French before trying to climb up his leg.

“Calm down Pierre! I’ve got you, okay?” he said in slight exasperation. Pierre giggled and stretched contently as Seb cradled him in his arms. 

Sebastian gave Mark a rather wide eyed look when he saw the two other boys looking at them as well. 

Little Brendon got up onto his feet a little clumsily, toddling over to Max to help the smaller boy up too. Max had his thumb in his mouth, seeming a little frightened by all the commotion, and clutched on to Brendon’s hand with the other. 

“Is okay Max.” Brendon muttered, leading him over to the adults. The little Kiwi was, very fittingly, dragging around a plush kiwi bird by the beak, while also making sure Max wasn’t dropping his Lion cuddly. 

Mark kneeled down on the ground, Daniel still on his hip, and fondly ruffled Brendon’s blonde hair. 

“Hello mate.” he greeted. Brendon gave him a toothy smile and waved the kiwi cuddly around a little. Max sniffled and rubbed at his eyes, holding his arm out to Sebastian, who was just putting Pierre back on the floor as the boy wiggled around too much. Sebastian smiled and lifted Max onto his lap instead, sitting down cross-legged on the floor. 

Brendon smiled at Max, before giggling as little Pierre bumped into him, the little Frenchman hugging his little teammate tightly. 

“We’re taking you to a different room, okay?” Sebastian explained. “There will be some comfy beds for you there so you can go to sleep.” he added, rocking Max a little as the boy’s eyes were starting to flutter shut.

“So make sure you got all your cuddlies, and we’ll go, okay?” Mark added. Daniel gasped and wiggled out of Mark’s hold, immediately rushing over to the toys in the corner to pick up his Honey Badger, and Pierre’s hedgehog.

Mark stood up, allowing Brendon to clutch on to his pointer finger. Daniel clutched on to Brendon’s other hand, and Brendon seemed unsure for a moment, not knowing how to carry his Kiwi cuddly now as well. Mark lifted it for him, also taking Daniel’s badger so Pierre could clutch on to the little Aussie’s other hand. 

Sebastian meanwhile struggled to his feet, Max fast asleep against his chest.

“Ready to go?” he asked Mark, who nodded and walked away, the three boys trailing after him. Sebastian walked at the back, keeping an eye on the toddlers while cradling Max close, rocking the little one as the toddler slept soundly.

Mark was glad the room wasn’t too far away, the way he had to bend over for Brendon to hold on to his hand making it a bit awkward to walk.

In the room, there were four small bed and one double bed, which made Sebastian blush a little. Sebastian decided to ignore it for now and walked over to one of the little beds, carefully putting Max down on the covers. 

“We need to get the boys changed.” Mark said. Sebastian turned to see the Aussie knelt on the floor, the three remaining toddlers all trying to cuddle him.

Sebastian nodded and went to fetch the onesies the team had laid out for the boys. The were light blue, and two a shade darker. 

“Come on Dan.” Sebastian called out, meanwhile throwing the two light blue onesies in Mark’s direction.

Sebastian struggled a little to get Daniel changed, the little boy still too excited by everything to stand still for very long. Max was easier, the boy only letting out a couple of whines at being moved before cooing contently as Sebastian put the soft fabric on him. 

Mark had meanwhile dressed Brendon already, and the little Kiwi was now holding Pierre’s hand, somehow succeeding at keeping him calm as Mark also changed the little Frenchman.

It took another 15 minutes to get all the boys in their beds. Brendon was the last, still walking around the room with the Kiwi toy dragging after him as he went from bed to bed to check on the other. 

Sebastian watched on with a soft expression as the little one struggled up to press a clumsy kiss to each of the boy’s heads.

“You’re an angel.” Mark said softly as he lifted Brendon onto his little bed. Brendon smiled groggily, sighing contently as Mark kissed his forehead. Sebastian walked over and did the same.

“Goodnight sweethearts.” he whispered.

The two headed over to the larger bed, both awkwardly standing next to it.

“Well guess we better get this over with.” Seb murmured, turning his back to Mark before getting changed into a pyjama, just his boxers and a soft, oversized T-shirt. Turning to get under the covers, he saw Mark was similarly dressed. 

It was a bit awkward at first, neither men really able to get comfortable with the other man there, but then Mark rolled onto his side, hand brushing over Seb’s arm.

“Sleep well Seb.” 

“Goodnight.” 

~~ 

They were awakened by little boys climbing onto the bed. Seb stirred and abruptly realised he was cuddled into Mark’s chest, the Aussie’s arms securely wrapped around him. He tried to pull away, but Mark grumbled and only brought him closer. 

“Can we sleep here…” a little voice shakily called out. Sebastian wrestled away from Mark, frowning when he saw the four wide eyed boys sniffling a little.

“Is scary…” Max added with a shudder. 

“Come here.” Mark sleepily called out. Daniel and Brendon both sleepily crawled over to him, settling against him as Mark rolled onto his side. Sebastian mirrored the motion and smiled as Max and Pierre cuddled up against him.

Mark gave Sebastian an almost tender smile, moving a little closer and brushing his fingers through Seb’s soft hair before hesitation and awkwardly stretching to press a kiss to Seb’s forehead.

“Goodnight Seb.” he muttered, before huffing as Daniel stretched and smashed the honey badger cuddly in Mark’s face. Sebastian smiled at him, before chuckling as Pierre snored loudly, cuddling closer to Max, who stretched out and kicked Seb in the stomach

Brendon seemed the only one able to sleep peacefully, contently curled in Mark’s arms with his kiwi cuddly securely cuddled close.

“Mark?” Seb muttered sleepily. 

“Yeah.” Mark answered. The German clutched on to his hand, trying to cuddle close again the best he could.

“G’night.” Seb said, followed by a yawn. Mark pressed a kiss to the tip of Seb’s nose.

“Goodnight Seb.”


	60. Valtteri Bottas & Tiny!George Russel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request by madkilling: I know it isn't little George getting lost, but it still features cute toddler Georgy :3

George looked around the garage curiously, most of the engineers not even noticing the little boy walking around the cars. Lewis’s side of the garage was busy at the moment, but Valtteri’s side was relatively calm, so George had headed over there. He contently sucked his thumb, eying the pretty race car in front of him. 

There was a little stepstool net to the car, and George toddled over, climbing on it. He huffed when he still could reach the car, unable to get in. He tried to climb up the side of the car, but that he only succeeded in slipping off the stool.

He let out a whine when he tumbled onto the floor, but quickly hid behind some tyres as he heard someone come closer.

“Hello?” someone asked. George sniffled a little, looking at his scraped palms and knees and not realising someone had found his hiding spot.

“George? Are you okay?” Valtteri softly asked as he peeked around the tyres. George let out whine and wordlessly showed Valtteri his palms. 

“Oh sweetie what did you do?” Valtteri asked softly. He hesitated but lifted the boy up, George letting out a whine and snuggling close; hiccuping slightly.

“W-wanted to be in the car!” George sobbed. Valtteri sighed and quickly looked around the garage, before walking over to the car.

“Here you go.” he muttered gently, lowering George into the car. The boy gasped and excitedly giggled, clapping his hands a little. 

“Where did you find a toddler?” Lewis suddenly asked curiously, coming up behind Valtteri and startling him. 

“It’s George.” Valtteri only answered, leaning in to ruffle George’s hair when the boy grinned up at them. Lewis’s brow was furrowed.

“How..?” he muttered. Valtteri sighed.

“I have no clue… but he’s adorable.” he said.

“Val!” George giggled, holding out his arms. Valtteri lifted the boy up, smiling tenderly at him. 

“We need to clean your palms and knees sweetheart.” Valtteri told the little one. George whined and shook his head, turning to pout at Lewis.

“No hurt!” he whimpered. Lewis was still more than confused and didn’t really answer besides giving George a half smile. George eyes him curiously, and then reached out with one hand, his tongue peeking out of his mouth in concentration as he tried to grab one of Lewis’s curls. 

“Let’s not do that.” Valtteri said quickly, distracting George by kissing his temple, knowing   
Lewis wouldn’t let anyone touch his hair. 

“Val, tired..!” George then whimpered, tugging on the collar of Valtteri’s shirt. Valtteri smiled at him.

“I’ll find you a cosy bed, okay? Say bye bye to Lewis.” he said, cringing slightly at his use of baby voice, before chuckling when little George enthusiastically waved at the fellow Brit. Lewis finally seemed to have gotten a hold of himself again, smiling and leaning in to kiss the top of George’s hair.

“We can play later yeah?” he told George, before turning to Valtteri. “Tell me if you need help.” he added. Valtteri nodded.

“I will.” he answered, before walking off, bouncing George on his hip to make him giggle.

Valtteri left the paddock and walked back to his hotel room, George comfortably cradled in his arms. 

As he stood in the elevator, an old couple came in, the lady immediately starting to cooe over George. George didn’t agree with that. The boy was dead tired and didn’t want to be bothered. He let out a sob and tried to cuddle closer to Valtteri, who shushed him and allowed him to hide his face in the crook of his neck.

“Ssh, it’s okay honey, you can almost sleep.” Valtteri whispered, smiling apologetically at the older couple.

In his room, Valtteri laid George down on his bed, letting the boy cuddle in between the pillows and pulling the covers up over him. 

“Bedtime story?” George asked groggily. Valtteri frowned a little, but he couldn’t say no to those big blue eyes.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, George yawning and grabbing onto his finger.

“There once was a dog named Fanni…” 

 

It didn’t take long at all for George to fall asleep, snoring softly. Valtteri smiled gently leaning in to press a kiss to George’s forehead.

“Sleep well little one.” he whispered, moving to sit down on the chair next to the bed to keep an eye on the toddler. 

He got out his phone, snapping a quick picture of the serenely sleeping toddler.

His Insta story couldn’t sole exist of picture of Fanni after all....


	61. Sebastian Vettel & Kimi Räikkönen & Tiny!Daniel Ricciardo & Tiny!Valtteri Bottas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a long time before adding a new chapter, but more is coming soon! which will hopefully include a Halloween special as well!!

“Seb, Seb, Seb!” Daniel giggled, making grabby hands at the German from where we was still held in Max’s arms. Max sighed.

“Guess I’m not the favourite after all.” he said with a pout. Daniel turned to him with wide eyes, his bottom lip trembling.

“Maxy mad..?” he whimpered. Max blinked and shook his head.

“No sweetie, I’m sorry.” he pressed a quick kiss to Daniel’s forehead. Sebastian walked over and distracted the little badger by tickling his tummy a little.

“Hello Liebling.” he cooed, letting Max lift the boy into his arms. Daniel smiled and cuddled close to his former teammate. 

Kimi walked over as well, little Valtteri fast asleep in his arm. Max gave him an awkward smile but reached over to brush his fingers over Valtteri’s cheek. The little boy stirred slightly and opened his eyes, smiling shyly when he saw Max.

“Hello.” Max said softly, Valtteri gave him a small wave before hiding his face in the crook of Kimi’s shoulder.

“Well I’ll leave you to it.” Max said.”Thank you for taking care of him for a bit.” he added.

“Sure.” Kimi muttered.

“No problem.” Seb said with a beaming smile as he ruffled Dan’s soft curls.

“Max leaving?” Daniel whimpered as he say the Dutchman heading for the door.

“I’ll be back soon, kleintje.” Max quickly said, heading back and pressing a kiss to Daniel’s temple. “Kimi and Seb are going to watch you.”

Daniel seemed a little confused, but was easily distracted as Kimi showed him his badger plushie.

Max quickly left the room as Daniel reached for the plushie, pressing his face in the soft fur.

“You want to play with Valtteri for a little while?” Kimi asked the Aussie softly. Daniel nodded enthusiastically. Valtteri seemed a little more apprehensive, but pointing at some toys in the corner.

“Cars?” he asked shyly. 

Kimi and Seb set the boys down and let them toddle over to the mat in the corner, both giggling as they picked their cars, while the adults sat down on the sofa, talking softly while keeping an eye on the little ones.

Daniel made lots of engine noises as he drove the car around in random circles. Valtteri seemed more organised about it, his tongue poking out from his mouth as he moved the car in the same way over and over again.

“Kimi… is Valtteri driving Silverstone?” Seb asked with wide eyes. Kimi followed the movement and realised the little Finn was indeed following what seemed to be the English track.

“Stop looking so proud.” Seb told Kimi with an amused expression, but the little smile didn’t leave Kimi’s lips.

They should have realised leaving the room to go to the kitchen was a mistake. They could hear Daniel celebrating his win but paid no mind to it, but they should have known better.

“Going to celebrate win!” Daniel announced to Valtteri, who cocked his head to the side in confusion.

The little Aussie walked over to the small table and picked up Seb’s half full bottle of diet coke, which so happens to be open already, struggling a little to lift it. He clumsy moved it up and down, but the drink still sprayed out. Valtteri let out a squeak, scooting away a little.

“I won!” Daniel giggled, continuing to spray for a little and tipping the bubbly liquid over himself. Then he ran back to the door to grab one of his tiny shoes, sitting down and pouring the coke inside of it, as well as all over the floor and his legs. 

“Shoey!” he giggled. 

Valtteri had paled considerably, bottom lip trembling as he watched Daniel. The Aussie peeked at him after drinking from the shoe and stood up, making his way over to the little Finn.

“Valtteri do shoey too!” he said. 

Valtteri promptly started to cry.

Kimi and Seb were back in the room in an instant, seeing one very sticky toddler holding a shoe, and one crying inconsolably. 

“Come here.” Kimi soothed, scooping Valtteri up.

“Don’t wanna do Shoey!” Valtteri hiccuped.

“Don’t have to.” Kimi said decisively.

Sebastian knelt down next to Daniel and took the bottle and shoe away from him.

“Look what a mess you made!” he scolded. Daniel lowered his eyes, his bottom lip now trembling as well.

“S-sorry,wanted to celebwate…” he muttered. Sebastian sighed and lifted the boy up.

“Come, you need a bath now.” he said more gently, carrying the boy to the bathroom.

Kimi meanwhile pressed a kiss to the trembling boy’s head.

“It’s okay sweetie, no Shoeys.” he repeated. Valtteri let out a whine and cuddled close to Kimi, who pressed a kiss to the top of his head and carried him to the bedroom.

When Seb finally came back with a rather sad-looking Aussie in his arms, Kimi was sitting on the bed, watching some cartoon with Valtteri snuggled back into him.

“I’m sorry Val…” Daniel sniffled as Seb set him on the bed. The Aussie kept his distance from the little Finn and Kimi, clearly understanding he had scared little Valtteri.

“Come here Daniel.” Kimi said softly. Daniel rubbed at his eyes a little but scooted closer, sighing contentedly as Kimi wrapped an arm around him. Valtteri blinked at him for a moment, but then grabbed one of Daniel’s tiny hands in his. When Daniel still sniffled a little, Valtteri pushed his Dalmatian cuddly in direction of the Aussie. 

“Thank you.” Daniel muttered shyly, cuddling closer to the toy. 

Sebastian quickly walked over to hand Daniel his badger cuddly as well, but the boys stayed close together, both cuddled into Kimi’s chest. 

Sebastian tiredly sat down next to them, carding his fingers through Daniel’s wet curls. 

“They are so precious, but also a lot of work.” he muttered as Daniel and Valtteri both started to fall asleep, the cartoon long forgotten. Kimi smiled, pressing a kiss to Seb’s temple before gazing down on the little ones.

“Worth it though.”


	62. Halloween Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, hope this long chapter can make up for it a little <3  
> Also, I have been horrible at replying to comments lately, if I don't answer, it doesn't mean I won't use your prompt!   
> I love all your comments and prompts and I will make sure to spend more time answering in the future <3
> 
> Also: Happy Halloween! I don't celebrate, so imma spend my evening writing more ;)

Fernando put the finishing touch on the tower of ghost and bat shaped cookies he had created, and smiled in satisfaction at his handiwork. 

Jenson came into the room as well, dressed as some sort of farmer and leading two little pumpkins after him, while carrying little Lando, also in a pumpkin costume, in his arms, the little boy snoozing contently. 

“Look Nano!” Carlos said proudly, pointing as his and Stoffel’s matching orange costumes. 

“Are very cute, my little pumpkins.” Fernando chuckled, leaning down to hug the little two boys close. Also the Spaniard was dressed as a farmer, looking ridiculous but not seeming to care. 

“We also have a very sleepy pumpkin.” Jenson whispered, rocking little Lando in his arms. Nando walked over and gently pressed a kiss to Lando’s forehead, before winking at Jenson.

“You are very handsome farmer.” he said with a chuckle. Jenson winked back at him.

“Of course I am.” he said with a shrug. Nando shook his head with an exasperated smile, but then grinned as Lando yawned and opened his eyes.

“Look which cutie decided to be an awake pumpkin!” he cooed. Lando giggled as Fernando lifted him above his head, but then let a scared whine once he realised how much higher up he was now.

“Shh, it’s okay darling.” Nando said, quickly lowering him again and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’ve got you.”

~~

Nico was the first to arrive, dressed in green leggings and long-sleeved shirt, complete with purple shorts in one of the worst portrayals of Hulk ever known to mankind.

“Hulk, Hulk up!” Carlos giggled, holding his arms out until the tall German lifted him up and kissed his cheek.

“Missed you, little Chili.” Nico muttered.

“No! Am pumpkin!” Carlos giggled, enthusiastically cuddling close. 

Nico sat down on the sofa and also allowed Stoffel to crawl over and cuddle close.

“God, you’re all adorable.” Nico cooed. 

HIs smile fell slightly when came Kevin into the room, panting as he chased after a little, giggling Romain, who was dressed as a chef.

“Romain! Stop running!” Kevin scowled slightly, but he seemed more concerned than angry. Romain giggled some more and clutched on to Kevin’s leg.

“Am sorry.” he said, before toddling over to Nando with a curious expression. 

“Where is your costume?” NIco scoffed. Kevin glared at him and pulled a set of bunny ears out of his pocket, smashing it onto his head.

“There we go.” he grumbled, before walking over to Jenson for some bored looking smalltalk.

Checo was dressed as a pink panther, grinning as he carried a little giraffe in his arms, little Esteban fast asleep. 

“Hola.” Checo greeted in a hushed tone, carefully sitting down on the sofa next to Nico. Carlos scooted closer with a curious expression and then reached out to gently pat Esteban’s hair.

Meanwhile Kevin looked practically terrified as Nando placed little Lando in the Dane’s arms, claiming he had to prepare the drinks. Lando sleepily blinked up at Kevin, giggling when he saw the ears before promptly falling asleep again. Romain clutched on to his teammate’s leg, humming as he sat down on Kevin’s foot.

Kimi and Sebastian came in soon after, little Daniel and Max trailing after them. They were all collectively dressed as vampires, complete with capes. Daniel seemed to like it, but Max had his arms folded over his chest with a pout. 

“What’s wrong?” Kimi asked him softly, kneeling down as Seb was pulled further into the room by Daniel. 

“Wanted to be a lion…” Max sniffled shyly. Kimi smiled softly and let the boy cuddle close. He glanced at Seb for a moment before pulling his backpack closer and opening it, sorting through it and pulling out a comfy looking onesie. 

“Come here.” Kimi said softly, untying Max’s cape before helping him put on the onesie. KImi pulled the hood over Max’s head, and revealed a lion’s mane.

“Am a lion!” Max gasped as he felt his head. Kimi smiled and nodded, chuckling as the little boy cuddled close to him.

Marcus came in next, little Charles sitting on his neck, dressed in comfy pyjamas printed with a skeleton. Marcus wore a matching version, and both Sauber drivers seemed a little sleepy. 

Kevin walked over to them, Lando still in his arms, and smiled slightly when Marcus kissed his cheek. 

“Where’s Pear?” Charles asked, rubbing at his eyes. Marcus lowered him from his neck into his arms and kissed the top of his head.

“Should be here soon.” Marcus soothed.

As if on cue, Brendon came in, carrying a little Minion in his arms. Pierre grinned, his yellow suit sagging over his eyes a little.

“Charles!” Pierre giggled as Brendon put him on the ground, letting him toddle over to where Marcus was also setting Charles on the floor, the two boys immediately cuddling together.

Sergey was the next to walk in, Lance cradled in the Russian’s arms. The tiny Canadian was dressed in a red cape, yawning as he cuddled into the comfy blanket. Sergey seemed to be a wolf and Kimi snorted.

“Little Red Riding Hood and the wolf?” he asked. Sergey nodded.

“I needed to find a costume which allowed a blanket.” he chuckled, rocking Lance as the boy slept soundly. Little Esteban walked over to Sergey and shyly tugged on Sergey’s jeans. Sergey smiled and knelt down so the little Frenchman could cuddle close to his Canadian friend.

Valtteri and Lewis came in together, both with little toddlers clutching onto his hands. A very excited Nico Rosberg was clutching on to Lewis’s hand, giggling and almost tripping over his little ghost costume. Lewis sighed and tugged the white cloth off of the little German to avoid him from toppling over.

“Up Lewy!” Nico giggled, the Brit sighing and doing as he was asked.

“Stop pretending not to find him cute.” Seb told him. Lewis glared but cradled the boy close, pressing a kiss to the top of Nico’s head. 

Valtteri was dressed as yet another vampire, even complete with white coloured contacts, but little George cradled in his arms was dressed as a tiny bat, continuously flapping his arms around while giggling uncontrollably. 

Kevin sighed, pressing a kiss to the top of Lando’s head as he looked around the room. Daniel and Max seemed to have already eaten more cookies than humanly possible, and were running around the room on a sugar high. Stoffel and Carlos were laughing loudly as Nico tickled their tummies, making sure the little ones didn’t fall off the couch. 

Jenson had his arms wrapped around Nando as the Spaniard busied himself making punch, humming in exasperation as the Brit refused to move away.  
Checo had moved over to Sergey and Lance to retrieve little Este-giraffe, pressing kissed to the boy’s cheeks as the little one giggled.

Valtteri was trying to convince little George he could stop moving his arms around, but it only confused the little one.

“Hang upside down?” he asked. Valtteri blinked.

“...continue flying.”

Kevin gave Lando back to Fernando so he could try and refrain Romain from running away again, the little boy just too excited about the whole party. 

Kimi had successfully caught Daniel and was attempting to calm the boy too, but the sugar levels were just too high.

“Whose idea was this again?” Sebastian asked in exasperation as he held Max back, the little boy reaching for more cookies. 

Nando casually scooted away from anyone, Lando held in front of him as a little Simba as he tried to keep the others at a distance.

“Jenson, was Jenson!” he squeaked. 

“Dude…” Jenson said, pressing a hand over his heart in betrayal. Sebastian snorted.

“Well then, thank you Jenson, best party ever.”


	63. Daniel Ricciardo & Tiny!Max Verstappen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: Luna_blue_of_zintowa, I hope you like it :3

Daniel hummed softly as he rocked Max in his arms, the little boy contently sucking his pacifier as Dan gently lulled him to sleep. Daniel smiled and pressed a kiss to Max’s cheek, before gently lowering him into his bed.

“Goodnight little lion.” Daniel whispers tenderly, brushing his finger over the bridge of Max’s nose. The little boy’s eyes fluttered open for a moment and he gave Dan a sleepy smile, his pacifier falling from his mouth. Daniel chuckled and grabbed it.

“You want it?” Daniel whispered, pressing the plastic against Max’s lips. Max let out a soft sound and nodded, opening his mouth again.

“And let’s not forget your teddy, mhm?” Daniel said in a hushed tone, handing Max his lion plushie. The boy buried his face in the soft toy and instantly fell asleep, making Daniel chuckle again.

“Sleep well, little angel.”

~~  
Little Max woke up a little while later, when it was still very dark outside. He whined and sat up, dropping his pacifier but still holding his teddy close. He carefully got out of bed, steadying himself on the edge a little, before toddling over to the door, peeking through the small opening Daniel always left.

He almost called out for Daniel when he saw the Aussie pacing around the room, but then realised Daniel was on the phone and decided to wait, no matter how badly he wanted cuddles from his big teammate.

“...But I really don’t mind Christian.” Daniel said. “If Max’s father didn’t want to take care of little Max at the start, I don’t see why he would want to now! Max is so sweet, and he just needs attention, I don’t know if Jos will…”

Max had heard enough and quickly went back into his room, sniffling as he climbed back onto his bed.

He didn’t want to go with his dad, he wanted to stay with Daniel. 

Max refused to go to sleep after that, only pretending when Daniel came to check on him, the Aussie pressing another soft kiss to Max’s head. 

He wanted to be awake in case his dad came here soon, so he could at least try to stay, somehow.

He had to stay with Daniel.

~~  
Daniel found little Max awake the next morning, sitting up in his little bed, the soft light filtering through the curtains more than enough for Daniel to see the tear tracks on the boy’s cheeks.

“Maxy? What’s wrong darling?” Daniel said worriedly, lifting the toddler up. Max whined, his eyes drooping shut but he still fought to stay awake.

“Max?” Daniel tried again, gently rocking the boy a little as Max started to sob.

“Don’t wanna go! Want to stay with you!” Max hiccuped. Daniel frowned, walking into the living room with Max still cradled in his arms.

“What do you mean sweetie?” he asked softly, sitting down on the sofa and grabbing a fleece blanket of one of the armrests to drape over them.

Max calmed down slightly at first, seeming close to falling asleep again, but then tried to wiggle away from Daniel.

“No!” he choked out, little hands pushing at Daniel’s chest.

“Maxy, what is wrong?” Daniel tried again. Max whined.

“Don’t wanna go to my d-dad” he sobbed. “Wanna stay with you!” 

Daniel suddenly realised Max had heard his phone call and sighed, brushing his fingers over Max’s cheek until the little one looked up at him, blue eyes wide and frightened.

“You’re staying here, Max.” Daniel said firmly. Max calmed slightly, wiping his nose on his sleeve and shyly peeking at Dan through his lashes.

“Really?” he asked in a small voice. Dan nodded.

“Yeah, I would miss you too much if you went somewhere else.” he said softly. Max cuddled close to him.

“Would miss you too.” he answered, followed by a yawn. 

“Maxy… did you sleep?” Daniel asked. Max hesitated, but then shook his head.

“Didn’t want to leave…” he muttered. Daniel sighed and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Why don’t you sleep a little bit now?” he asked gently. Max let out a strangled sound, his hold on Dan’s shirt tightening. Daniel instantly shushed him.

“I’m not leaving, I’ll cuddle you, okay?” he whispered, slowly rubbing circles over Max’s back. The little boy only fussed for another moment before relaxing, head just tucked below Daniel’s chin as he finally fell asleep.

“I’ve got you.” Daniel told him softly. “Always my little lion”


	64. Nico Hülkenberg & Tiny!Kevin Magnussen (&Fernando, Jenson, Marcus, Daniel, Max, tiny!Stoffel and tiny!Carlos & Tiny!Charles)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started writing this yesterday and coïncidentally I got a request today from anna for more Nico & tiny!Kevin :3  
> I hope you like it!  
> Requests very welcome :)

“Morning little one.” Jenson cooed as he lifted Kevin out of his crib. The little boy let out a discontent whine and tried to wiggle back to the comforts of his bed. 

“Easy darling.” Jenson chuckled, bringing the boy close and kissing the top of his head. Kevin whimpered some more but calmed down as Jenson held him.

It had taken some time, and a lot of mishaps, but Jenson and Fernando had finally come to understand how important cuddles and contact were for Kevin, even if the little one tried to deny it. 

“Comfy?” Jenson asked as he walked into the living room. Kevin yawned and nodded, contently sucking his thumb as he cuddled into Jenson’s arm. 

“Hola sweetie.” Fernando greeted. Kevin hummed a little when Nando kissed his head, his eyes fluttering open again, and he gave the Spaniard a shy smile, before holding out his arms. Nando grinned and lifted him up, settling him on his hip and tickling his tummy a little/.

“You want to go to the playground today darling?” Fernando asked. Kevin gasped.

“Slide?” he asked excitedly. Jenson chuckled.

“Yes, there is a slide.” he said. Kevin grinned and bounced a little on Nando’s hip. 

“Let’s get you dressed then, darling.” Fernando said. Jenson nodded.

“If you get him dressed, I’ll make a quick call to see how Max and Daniel are doing with little Stoff and Carlos, yeah?” 

Fernando had just gotten little Kevin dressed into soft pants and a thick sweater with a bunny print, when Jenson came into the room, looking a little worried.

“Stoffel got sick and he’s frightened, Max and Daniel need help.” Jenson muttered. Fernando gasped worriedly. 

“Poor darling…” he said. “We better go there.” 

He set Kevin down on the sofa for a moment as he got his shoes and coat as well, Jenson doing the same. 

When Jenson looked back to Kevin, he saw the boy’s pout.

“Kevin?” he asked softly as he got the little one into his coat. Kevin meekly let him, but it was clear he didn’t like it.

“Want to go from the slide…” he sniffled. Jenson sighed and kissed the top of his head as he walked to the door, Kevin on his hip.

“Tomorrow, darling.” Jenson promised. Kevin let out a huff and startled to wiggle around in Jenson’s arms, whining and pushing at Jenson’s shoulder. Jenson almost dropped him and quickly set him on the floor, still holding on to his hand.

“Kevin, cannot go now.” Nando tried to explain, kneeling down next to the boy. Kevin was sobbing and trying to pull his hand from Jenson’s grasp, ignoring the Spaniard.

“...Is everything okay?” someone asked behind Nando. 

Kevin looked up and saw it was Nico. The little boy squeaked and quickly hid behind Jenson’s legs, still sniffling. He might be angry and Nando and Jenson, Nico frightened him a little and that was even worse.

As Fernando quickly tried to explain the situation, Jenson knelt down again and brought the boy close.

“I’m very sorry sweetie.” he said softly, fingers carding through Kevin’s hair. “But Stoffel is not feeling well, and he is scared. Do you understand we have to go there?” he tried calmly. Kevin hiccuped a little but then nodded.

“S-sorry…” he whispered, a little ashamed of his tantrum. Jenson lifted him up and hugged him close, rubbing his back a little.

“It’s okay sweetie, and I promise we’ll go to the slides tomorrow.”

“I can take him there..?” NIco suddenly spoke up. Kevin let out a whine and hid in Jenson’s arms. Fernando sighed and knelt down.

“Come on darling, can go to the slides then.” he said with a gentle smile. Kevin seemed to contemplate his options for a moment, eying Hulk curiously. Nico smiled and knelt down. 

“The slides near the Renault hospitality are really fun.” he said softly. Kevin blinked at him for another moment before turning to nod at Jenson and Fernando. Jenson smiled and kissed the top of Kevin’s head.

“We’ll come pick you up after, okay?” he said softly. Kevin nodded again and then took a hesitant step in Nico’s direction. The German held out his hand and smiled when Kevin clutched on to his pointer finger.

When Fernando and Jenson walked away, Kevin’s bottom lip wobbled a little and Nico quickly ruffled his hair to distract him. Kevin huffed and frowned a little at him in return.

“Slide?” he grumbled. Nico sighed and nodded.

“Yeah, let’s go.” 

~~

Kevin stayed very quiet and grumpy as they walk over to the little playground, but when they arrived, he perked up a little.

Marcus was just leaving with little Charles, and the Swede knelt down for a moment as Kevin propelled into his legs.

“Hello little cutie.” Marcus cooed as Kevin tried to cuddle close to him. Little Charles watched them a little curiously and then giggled as he reached over to press a finger to the bunny on Kevin’s sweater.

“Pretty!” he giggled. Kevin blushed a little and hid his face in Marcus’s shoulder. 

“I’ll see you around, okay?” Marcus told Kevin as he straightened out. The little toddler let out a soft sound and held up his arms. Nico frowned a little at that gesture.

“Maybe he prefers to go with you..?” he asked. Marcus shook his head.

“He just needs some cuddles, is very important to him.” he explained, chuckling as Kevin huffed and hugged Marcus’s leg. “He might seem grumpy, but he is a sweetheart.” he added, gently guiding Kevin until the boy was clutching on to Nico’s leg instead.

“Okay…” Nico said hesitantly, gently patting the boy’s hair. 

“Marcus, am tired.” Charles said softly, tugging at Marcus’s sleeve.

“Let’s go back then darling.” Marcus said, lifting the little Monégasque up. “You’ll be okay?” he asked Nico, who nodded.

“Yeah, we’ll be okay.” he said. 

The moment Marcus left, Kevin was immediately interested in the slide again.

“Go on then little one.” he chuckled, giving Kevin a soft push in the right direction. Kevin giggled and ran around to climb up to stairs, Nico staying close in case the little Dane slipped. 

When Kevin had reached the top of the slide, he hesitated for a moment.

“What’s wrong Liebling?” Nico asked.

“Is high…” Kevin whimpered, clutching onto the side of the slide.

“It’s okay, I’ll catch you.” Nico said softly, kneeling down at the bottom of the slide. Kevin hesitated some more and then closed his eyes, sliding down. 

Nico caught him and twirled him around.

“Good job darling!” Nico praised. Kevin giggled a little shyly, but then pouted when Nico placed him on the floor. 

“Up?” he asked softly, holding out his arms to the German again. Nico thought he wanted to be lifted back on the slide but the little boy immediately cuddled close to him.

“Am cold.” Kevin muttered. Nico brought him closer and wrapped his coat around him, Kevin instantly yawning and rubbing at his eyes.

“Let’s bring you back to your Paddock parents, mhm?” Nico said softly. Kevin nodded and let out a soft noise as Nico held him close.

When Nico arrived at the apartment, it was rather crowded. Daniel and Max were on the floor playing with Carlos, while Nando and Jenson were near the bed, fussing over little Stoffel, who was crying and clearly not feeling well. 

“There is our little Dane.” Nando cooed. Kevin only smacked his lips a little, but seemed to be asleep in Nico’s arms otherwise. 

“Stay for a little.” Jenson decided, guiding Nico to the sofa. Nico sat down and rocked Kevin a little as the toddler let out a startled noise.

“It’s okay sweetie.” Nico whispered. Carlos toddled over and hugged Nico’s knee.

“Hulk!” he giggled. Nico ruffled the little Spaniard’s hair.

“Hello.” he greeted, helping Carlos on the couch, the toddler cuddling into his side and calming down instantly.

“...Are you a child whisperer?” Daniel asked Hulk in awe as Carlos fell asleep. Also Nando and Jenson seemed surprised. Nico shrugged and winked at them.

“Maybe I am.”


	65. Kevin Magnussen & Lando Norris & Stoffel Vandoorne & Carlos Sainz Jr & Tiny!Fernando Alonso & Tiny!Jenson Button

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The McChildren taking care of their McParents for a change... well, kinda xD
> 
> Let me know what else you want to read! :D

“This can never end well.” Kevin grumbled as he finished baby proofing the kitchen, hiding everything sharp and dangerous. 

“You never know, they might be very sweet and calm…” Stoffel tried desperately. Carlos scoffed.

“Sure, wishful thinking.” he muttered. Lando arrived with his arms full of teddy bears, a happy grin on his face.

“Are they here yet?” he asked eagerly.

“...Well at least the baby is happy two disastrous toddlers will arrive soon.” Kevin grumbled. 

Right at that moment, there was a knock on the door. Kevin went to open while Stoffel and Carlos had a hushed argument over who got to use what excuse to leave. The only one excited to see the toddlers was Lando, who squealed and bounced on his feet.

Mark came in, carrying a sleepy little Fernando while little Jenson was hiding behind the Aussie’s legs, unsure what was going on. When the little Brit saw Kevin, he giggled excitedly and toddled over, clutching on to the Dane’s leg.

“Up!” Jenson said. Kevin gave him a wide eyed look before turning to Mark, who sighed.

“Just lift him and let him clutch on to you, and make sure you support his bum. It’s fine, they’re definitely not made out of glass.” the Aussie explained, walking over to the sofa and placing Fernando on Carlos’s lap. 

Little Nando whined, but fell asleep again as Carlos rocked him slightly.

“...this isn’t so bad.” Carlos hesitantly said. Mark quickly hid a knowing smile behind his hand.

Kevin had lifted little Jenson up, seeming a little unsure still, but also smiling lightly as the little boy cuddled close to him. 

Mark stood up, ruffling Fernando’s hair and walking over to press a kiss to Jenson’s temple. 

“Right, well good luck.” he said as he walked over to the door. “You’ll all need it.”

After the door closed behind the Aussie, Jenson let out a whine, pushing at Kevin’s face.

“Down!” he said, wiggling until Kevin set him on the floor again. The little Brit still clutched on to Kevin’s leg, struggling a little to stay stable on his tiny legs.

“Nano!” Jenson whimpered. Kevin grabbed the boy’s tiny hands, supporting him as he let Jenson walk over to the couch, where Fernando was still curled on Carlos’s lap. The little boy looked up as Jenson neared, and mumbled something, giggling as Jenson clambered onto the couch as well.

“ ‘enson!” Nando squealed, hugging the other boy tightly again. Jenson climbed on Carlos’s lap as well and consequently kicked the Spaniard in the balls

“Careful, silly boys!” Carlos wheezed out, groaning as the boys kept moving around. 

Stoffel quickly moved to them as well, lifting Jenson into his arms. The little boy gasped.

“Waffle!” he squealed, patting at Stoffel’s cheeks.

“Hello.” Stoffel greeted, kissing Jenson’s head. Fernando peeked up at them as well.

“Stoff!” he giggled, reaching out to grab Stoffel’s finger. “Stoff okay?” he asked surprisingly serious. Kevin snorted.

“They still fuss over you even when they’re toddlers.” he said.

“Oh fuck off.” Stoffel retorded quickly

“Language!” Lando exclaimed sternly, meanwhile trying to coax Nando into picking a stuffed animal, the little boy instantly reaching for a fluffy fox. 

~~  
After a very messy dinner, no one was sure how Nando or Jenson had ended up covered in mashed potatoes but it had definitely happened, Kevin decided the two little ones had to take a bath, but no one really wanted to get involved with that. 

After a very long game of rock paper, scissors, Kevin was the lucky person who somehow had to try to get the boys to bathe without drowning each other. Kevin made sure to glare at the others as much as he could, and eventually Stoffel sighed and gave in, muttering that he’d help.

Carlos and Lando were stuck with the task of making the beds for the little boys, but Lando was too distracted by all the stuffed animals and little details to really help. They were finally almost done when a very giggly, and very naked Jenson and Nando toddled into the room, being chased by Kevin and Stoffel, who were both clutching towels.

Carlos quickly caught Fernando, grabbing the towel from Stoffel and wrapping it around the wiggling toddler.

“Calm down!” Carlos sighed, setting the boy on the bed as he took another towel to dry the boy’s fluffy hair.

Kevin was still failing at catching Jenson, who was laughing breathlessly as he jumped on the beds. Eventually, he seemed to get cold, shivering a little as he suddenly walked into the towel Kevin was holding out for him.

“Had enough now?” Kevin sighed. Jenson tried to cuddle close as Kevin dried him off, whimpering slightly.

“Am cold now Kev…” he whined. Kevin rolled his eyes but quickly hugged the boy to his chest.

“Grab the onesies Lando.” he told the younger man, who nodded and scurried off.

It took another half an hour or so to get the boys dressed again, and even though they looked exhausted, they still tried to get out of their beds and out of the bedroom.

“Not tired!” Nando wailed as Kevin tried to tuck him in. Kevin sighed as the boy yawned afterwards and tiredly rubbed at his eyes.

“You sure you’re not tired?” he tried. Fernando stubbornly shook his head. 

Stoffel and Carlos were having a similar problem, Jenson not even wanting to lay down on his bed and grumpily trying to push them away.

Lando watched them all for a moment, before smiling and walking over to lift Jenson up, shushing him gently as he cradled him close.

“Bring Nando too.” Lando said in a hushed voice, gently rocking Jenson as the toddler cuddled close to him. He walked back into the living room and sat down on the sofa, placing a pillow under his arm and elbow and letting Jenson lean back in the crook of his arm. He held out his other arm for Fernando, gesturing for Stoffel to set him down as well. Carlos quickly placed more pillows under Lando’s other arm as Fernando was also placed in the Brit’s hold.

Lando could barely move with the two toddlers cuddled into his arms, but could still rock them slightly. The boys were both calm now, struggling to keep their eyes open.

“Sleep, honeys.” Lando whispered. Carlos knelt down next to them and handed the little ones their stuffed animals.

“Am tired.” Fernando muttered.

“Goodnight kiss?” Jenson murmured softly. Stoffel chuckled and leaned in to kiss the tops of their heads, Kevin and Carlos following his example. Lando was yawning too, still hugging the little ones close. Kevin snorted and then also kissed Lando’s forehead.

“Can sleep too, little baby.” he teased, pinching Lando’s cheek. Lando glared at him, but his eyes were starting to flutter closed already. 

“...We have three babies?” Carlos said with a chuckle. Stoffel grinned and smoothed Lando’s hair back as the younger man snored lightly, the two little toddlers fast asleep in his arms.

“At least one of the babies is also a baby whisperer, or we’d still be chasing naked toddlers around the room.” he whispered. Kevin groaned.

“Well thank fuck for our baby whisperer then…” he grumbled. “Now, let’s find more blankets to make them properly cosy.” The other two nodded in agreement.

“Blanket fort it is.”


	66. Daniel Ricciardo & Max Verstappen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very long, but I hope the fluffiness makes up for it ;)  
> No one can resist the little lion <3

“Max? Little one where are you?” Daniel sighed in exasperation. The little toddler wasn’t able to walk properly yet, but he definitely crawled more quickly than what Daniel thought was possible.

He suddenly spotted a little bum and two tiny legs and feet sticking out from behind the couch. Daniel sighed and walked over.

“Why are you hiding?” he asked, before chuckling when he realised Max was fast asleep. He awkwardly leaned behind the couch and lifted the baby up into his arms, shushing him as the little boy whined.

“Were you so tired, darling?” Daniel cooed as the toddler yawned and cuddled closed to him. Daniel sat down on the sofa, letting Max rest against his chest as he tenderly rubbed his back. It took some time, but eventually Max started to wake up a little, big blue eyes blinking up at his teammate.

“Hello sleeping beauty.” Daniel said with a grin, kissing Max’s forehead. Max smiled and clumsily kissed Daniel’s jaw in return, before turning slightly more shy.

“Hungry…” he muttered under his breath. Daniel hummed and checked the time.

“How about a cookie? Is still some time before dinner.” he decided. Max gasped and nodded excitedly, impatiently wiggling around on Daniel’s lap. Daniel sighed and placed him on the floor, the toddler immediately crawling off towards the kitchen. Daniel followed after him, reaching down and grabbing the waistband of Max’s pants to stop him from moving forward. 

Max still attempted to crawl and whined when he realised he wasn’t moving to the kitchen anymore.

“Patience, little lion.” Daniel told him, kneeling down in front of him as the little boy grumpily sat down and folded his arms over his chest. 

“Wait here, I’ll grab a cookie, okay?” Daniel told him, not wanting to have Max in the kitchen with all the dangerous and sharp objects that were there. Max pouted but smiled again as Daniel kissed his head and ruffled his hair.

Daniel quickly went into the kitchen, searching for a pack of Max’s favourite dinosaur shaped cookies. He found them in one of the drawers and quickly walked back to the living room. As he walked in, he took in a sharp breath, seeing Max pulling himself up on the coffee table, legs wobbly but holding his weight. 

“Maxy?” Daniel tried softly, kneeling down on the floor a few small steps away from Max and placing the cookies behind his back. The little boy turned to look at him, tongue poking out of his mouth as he tried to stay balanced.

“Come here honey.” Daniel cooed, holding out his arms. Max giggled and made to grab at him with one hand, frowning as Daniel was too far away. Daniel smiled encouragingly, gesturing him over again. Max’s lips pursed in determination and he took a careful step closer, whining slightly as he had to let go of the coffee table.

“Ssh, it’s okay, come here.” Daniel tried again. Max was standing on his own now, wobbling dangerously, but took another step in his direction. Two more steps and he was in arm’s reach for Daniel, who quickly lifted him up as Max started to get tired. 

“Well done!” Daniel cooed, a rush of pride coming over him as he hugged Maxy close. The toddler hugged back, contently cuddling in under Daniel's chin.

“Was walking!” he giggled.

“Yeah you were!” Daniel answered with the same amount of enthusiasm, kissing the boy’s cheek. 

“Am tired now.” Max mumbled. Daniel chuckled and showed him the cookies.

“Too tired to eat?” he asked. Max gasped and quickly shook his head, reaching for the snacks.

“Please! Want cookies, please _Papa _!’” Max said. Daniel took in a sharp breath at the term, but Max didn’t seem to realise his mistake, too focused on the treats. Daniel decided to let it slide and gave Max a cookie, letting him settle back on his lap.__

__“Not too fast!” Daniel chastised as Max tried to shove the whole cookie into his mouth in one go. Max grumbled a little but slowed down, letting out a content noise as Daniel rubbed his back._ _

__Daniel sighed and smiled tenderly._ _

__He really did feel like a father._ _


	67. Nico Hülkenberg & Tiny!Kevin Magnussen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests very welcome!

Nico looked over at little Kevin, who was pointedly ignoring him and playing with some Lego blocks Romain had brought over for him. He sighed. He had hoped spending time with little Kevin would help the toddler being more comfortable, but it didn’t seem to be working. 

Nico saw Kevin shifting around a little uncomfortably and walked over to him.

“Are you okay honey?” Nico asked. Kevin huffed and shied away from his touch as Nico knelt down and reached out for him. The small Dane ignored his question and added a yellow block to his tower.

“Do you want some more juice?” Nico asked, picking up the boy’s empty cup. Kevin didn’t look at him and nodded. Nico sighed and gently carded his fingers through Kevin’s pale hair for a moment. Kevin leaned into the touch at first, but then quickly shuffled away, still wiggling on on the spot.

Nico got up and went into the kitchen. He knew from Jenson and Fernando, as well as Romain, that Kevin was actually very cuddly, but Kevin just didn’t seem to want to be close to him. He was just filling Kevin’s cup with more apple juice, when a small, shaky voice called out for him. 

He immediately rushed back to the living room, where Kevin was now standing near the door of the bathroom, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“What’s going o-” Nico then noticed that the bottoms of Kevin’s soft blue onesie was stained a darker colour, and there was a small puddle around his feet.

“S-sorry…” Kevin hiccuped.

“Oh honey, why didn’t you tell me you had to go to the bathroom?” Nico said as he walked over, opening the door of the bathroom and urging the little one inside. Kevin didn’t answer his question, keeping his eyes down. Nico sighed and knelt down.

“Come on, you need a bath and clean pyjamas.” he grumbled. Kevin whimpered and moved away from his hands.

“No.” he squeaked out. Nico turned more gentle, and shushed him softly.

“Will be okay darling, will be very uncomfortable if we don’t get you cleaned up.” he murmured gently. Kevin still sniffled but let Nico take the onesie off him. 

Nico walked over and ran a bath, adding some foam that had Kevin gasp excitedly. Nico lifted the young boy into the water, smiling in relief as Kevin giggled and patted at the bubbles, not looking as upset anymore.

Nico settled on the floor next to the bath, chuckling as Kevin grasped a little boat toy Nico had left on the edge. Kevin glanced at him for a moment, giving him a tiny smile.

“Sorry.” he muttered softly. Nico gently brushed his thumb over Kevin’s cheek for a moment before getting up,walking back into the hall to clean up there.

When he got back, Kevin hesitantly held his arms out to him.

“Enough bathing?” Nico asked, grabbing a large towel. Kevin nodded shyly, letting Nico lift him out of the water and wrapping him into the towel. 

“Little Danish burrito” Nico cooed, gently drying him off. Kevin giggled slightly, and tried to cuddle closer to Nico. Nico smiled and let him, gently rubbing his back. 

“Next time you tell me if you need to use the bathroom, okay?” Nico said firmly. Kevin’s cheeks turned a little red and he nodded.

Nico carried the toddler into the bedroom, setting him on the big bed. Kevin cuddled a little more into his towel, tiredly rubbing at his eyes while Nico busied around to grab a new onesie for Kevin. 

He hesitated for a moment at the diaper bag Nando had left as well, but decided against it as Kevin let out a sob.

“No, am big boy!” he whined. Nico walked over to him, kneeling down.

“You don’t have to wear a diaper, but then you need to tell me when you have to use the toilet, okay?” Nico told him. Kevin’s bottom lip wobbled but he nodded, lowering his eyes quickly.

“Good boy.” Nico said softly, ruffling Kevin’s hair before redressing him again. The toddler was quiet throughout, still looking a little embarrassed. 

Nico lifted him into his arms, rubbing Kevin’s back.

“I’m not mad at you darling.” Nico said as Kevin still seemed a little hesitant. 

“No?” Kevin asked in a small voice. Nico shook his head.

“Accidents happen.” he said softly. Kevin nodded and finally cuddled close to him, thumb in his mouth as he rested his head on Nico’s shoulder. 

Nico sat down on the couch, moving Kevin until he was safely cradled in his arms. 

“Want some more juice?” Nico asked Kevin. Kevin whimpered and shook his head, cheeks flushing a soft pink again. Nico kissed his forehead.

“You’ll have to drink some more later, okay?” he decided. Kevin whined but then nodded. 

“Cuddle..?” he then whispered softly, blue eyes wide. Nico grinned.

“Of course.” he whispered, holding him a bit closer and brushing his finger over the bridge of Kevin’s nose. Kevin smiled groggily at him, grabbing on to Nico’s shirt with one hand.

“am comfy, Hulk” he muttered. Nico smiled.

“Good. Take a nap, I’ll be here.”


	68. Daniel Ricciardo & tiny!Max Verstappen (+Brendon & tiny!Pierre)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically a part 2 for chapter 66 :D  
> It's seemed pretty inevitable that the little ones would start to see their teammates as their papas ;)

Max was a little frightened by the amount of people at the party, his eyes wide as he cuddled closer to Daniel, who cradled the toddler closer and kissed the top of his head.

“We can leave any time you want, okay? And Pierre is here too!” he told him softly. Max perked up a little at the mention of his French friend and seemed less frightened now.

The yearly Red Bull party had been a little complicated now that Max and Pierre were both toddlers, but in the end Christian had decided to let the party start early enough so that the little ones could still attend for a few hours. Daniel had argued it would be too much for them at first, but little Max seemed really excited at the prospect of a party, a Christmas one even.

That’s how Daniel still ended up at the venue, little Max dressed in an elf costume in his arms. Daniel was still a little hesitant if Max would be okay at the party, the boy seeming a little overwhelmed already. After Daniel hesitated a little too long at the door, Max impatiently pulled at the bells on Daniel’s sweater.

“Pierre!” he muttered. Daniel chuckled and then headed inside.

“Yeah yeah, let’s find the little cutie.” he soothed.

They found Pierre seated on Brendon’s lap, the Kiwi smiling as the toddler excitedly tried to tell him a story. Pierre was dressed in a little reindeer costume, his nose painted a bright red. 

“That is too cute.” Dan chuckled as he sat down on the sofa next to Brendon, Max climbing over to cuddle Pierre.

“Am Rudolph!” Pierre giggled, pointing at his nose before turning slightly and throwing his arms around Brendon’s chest. “Brendon helped.” he said contently. Brendon hugged him back, letting Max settle on his lap as well.

“Christian wants you on stage in a bit, for the proper goodbye and all that.” Brendon told him. 

“You too?” Daniel asked. 

“Later, yeah.” Brendon answered.

Christian popped up behind them and indeed told Daniel to come with him to the stage. Daniel was a little hesitant about leaving Max, who was starting to fall asleep on Brendon’s lap.

“I’ll watch him.” Brendon promised. Daniel nodded, leaning in to kiss the top of Max’s head. 

“I’ll be back soon, darling.” he promised, quickly handing Brendon a pack of Max’s beloved dinosaur cookies in case he got hungry. Max didn’t really seem to notice Daniel leaving, yawning and cuddling into Pierre a little more.

Daniel was ushered onto the stage, Christian smiling at him and patting his shoulder.

“He’ll be fine.” he soothed in a hushed voice. Daniel nodded, but found his eyes returning to where he had left Max with Brendon. The crowd of people gathered in front of the stage hid Max from Daniel’s view and it made the Aussie slightly nervous still. Christian gave him a soft look but made no remark, starting his speech instead.

Daniel found himself smiling at Christian’s kind words, momentarily distracted from missing Max. 

Max had been asleep on Brendon’s lap for most of the speech, but woke up near the end the end, stretching contently until he noticed he was not in Daniel’s arms. He let out a disorientated whimper, pushing himself up a little to look around for his Aussie.

“It’s okay, he’ll be back soon.” Brendon told him softly, ruffling his hair a little. Max let out a sob.

“Want Dan.” he cried. Brendon tried to shush him.

“He’ll be back soon.” he said softly, trying to bring Max closer again. Max sobbed and pushes him away, stumbling off Brendon’s lap.

“Max! Come back.” Brendon said worriedly, but Max had already disappeared into the crowd.

“Dan?” Max tried, but his little voice wasn’t loud enough. He ducked under some legs and made his way to the front, crawling as he still couldn’t walk very far. Someone moved in front him and accidentally knocked him down. Max let out a cry, now completely panicked.

“Dan?” he tried in a loud sob. “Papa! Papa..!” he continued as Daniel was still not there. Suddenly the people around him moved aside, letting someone through. 

“Papa!” Max sobbed as Daniel knelt down in front of him. Daniel shushed him and scooped him up, cradling him close as Max started to cry all over again. 

“I’m here honey…” Daniel told him, making his way out of the hall and to one of the backrooms.

Brendon and Pierre were there too, as was Christian, the teamboss gently patting Max’s hair a little.

“Are you okay, little one?” Christian asked him softly. Max hiccuped and grabbed on to Christian’s finger.

“Was scared…” he sniffled. Christian let him hold on, sitting down next to Daniel on the sofa. 

“I’m sorry.” Brendon spoke up from where he was gently shushing Pierre, the little boy hiccuping slightly as well. “I should have stopped him but-”

“It’s okay.” Dan immediately said. “He’s fine.” he added with a relieved sigh, resting his head on top of Maxy’s as the boy curled close.

“Am tired.” Max declared, voice slurring slightly. Dan kissed the top of his head. 

“Sleep then, little lion, I’ll bring you back to the hotel soon.” Daniel answered. Christian gave them a soft smile.

“He called you papa earlier.” he stated. Daniel blushed slightly.

“I didn’t ask him to, he… I guess all this must just be confusing to him…” he muttered. 

“He has called you papa before?” Brendon asked, still gently rocking Pierre in his arms. Daniel nodded, tenderly smiling down at the little boy.

“When he walked for the first time he called me papa too.” he explained. “I didn’t say anything of it because it did feel like I was, you know..?” Daniel tried. Brendon chuckled and nodded.

“You’re caring for him 24/7, of course it feels like that.” he agreed. 

Max stirred slightly in Daniel’s arms, but calmed as Daniel gently shushed him, rocking his slightly. 

Christian was grinning at the four, making Daniel roll his eyes.

“What?” he asked. Christian patted his arm and got up, gently brushing his finger over Max’s chubby cheek before moving over to Brendon and PIerre, patting the Kiwi’s arm too and pushing his fingers through Pierre’s unruly hair.

“You make good fathers, the boys are more than lucky to have you.” he said. Brendon smiled slightly before struggling to keep hold of Pierre as the little Frenchman snored and stretched out as far as he could. Daniel bit his lip and looked down at the little toddler contently asleep in his arms.

“I really could get used to being a dad… his dad.”


	69. Sebastian Vettel & Kimi Räikkönen & Tiny!Charles Leclerc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra chapter this week and for a very special reason! Today it has been exactly a year since I started this fic :0  
> I had no clue when I started writing it that I'd still be writing if now, but I still love it <3
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me and still reading this fic & Here's to hopefully another year of Tiny Drivers! <3
> 
> Cheers,  
> MerlinSpecter

“Goodnight sweetie.” Sebastian cooed, tucking the blanket in under Charles’s chin. Charles yawned and rubbed at his eyes before grabbing Seb’s finger.

“Monsters..?” he whimpered. Kimi smiled softly at him and made a show of bending down and checking under Charles’s bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to Sebastian, both men gazing down on the little boy.

“No monsters.” Kimi confirmed, Charles visibly relaxing in return. The tiny Monégasque looked up at them with wide eyes, seeming to ponder something.

“G’night kiss?” he eventually asked shyly. Seb leaned in and pressed a kiss to his forehead, Kimi following his example. Kimi also grabbed little stuffed toy from the night stand.

“Puppy will protect you from any monsters, okay?” he told Charles as he placed the toy in Charles’s hands. Charles nodded, eyes starting to droop as he pressed his face in the toy’s fur. 

“Sleep well, little one.” Sebastian cooed, standing up and urging Kimi with him, the Finn still gazing down on the toddler. 

“Come on.” Seb purred as he closed Charles’s door behind him. “I missed you.” he whispered, cuddling close and pressing a kiss to Kimi’s lips. Kimi smiled and returned the kiss.

“I missed you too.”

~~

Charles woke up feeling worried. He wasn’t sure why at first, but then he heard sounds coming from the room next to his, which was Seb and Kimi’s room. It sounded like someone was scared, gasping and whimpering, and Charles sat up with wide eyes.

“Do you think there are monsters in their room?” he asked his puppy toy, but the stuffed toy provided no answer. Charles hesitated before clutchinf the toy close to his chest and scooting off the bed, toddling over to the door. 

He was worried for Seb and Kimi. They had been so nice, and they shouldn’t be bothered by mean monsters. With his puppy still clutched under his arm, he stood up on the tips of his toes and opened the door. 

He headed out into the darkness of the hall, worriedly looking around for monsters as he quickly padded over to the door to the master bedroom, which luckily hadn’t been closed completely.

“Monsters go away!” he cried out as he stumbled into the room, puppy held in front of him.

“Charles? What’s wrong honey?” Seb asked worriedly, shuffling around and turning on the little light next to the bed. The German’s hair was mused, and the top buttons of his shirt undone, the fabric ruffled. 

“Y-you were whimpering?” Charles stuttered, a little confused as neither Seb or Kimi looked very afraid. “Thought it was the monsters…” he added. Kimi chuckled.

“Come here little one.” he said, gesturing him over and lifting him onto the bed, settling the boy in between them.

“Not scared?” Charles asked them as both men rolled onto their sides to cuddle him close. Kimi eyed Seb for a moment, a smirk playing on his lips, but then shook his head.

“We’re okay.” he said. Charles yawned and nodded, cuddling into him.

“Sorry, am going back to my room.” Charles mumbled, but he made no move to go away. Instead he clutched on to Kimi’s shirts and rested his head on the Finn’s arm.

“You can stay, sweetie.” Seb told him softly, scooting a little closer. “You can protect us from the monsters, okay?” he added. Charles nodded, eyes already fluttering closed.

“No monsters.” he slurred, before promptly falling asleep again. Sebastian awkwardly cleared his throat.

“Maybe next time we‘ve… missed each other…” Kimi rolled his eyes at the term. “...we can make sure Charles is staying with Marcus?” Seb finished. Kimi chuckled and gently kissed him. 

“Yes, that might be better.”


	70. Daniel Ricciardo & Tiny!Max Verstappen ~ on the sofa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The On the Sofa video were 40 minutes well spend today, and I just HAD to write this afterwards

Daniel was already sprawled over the sofa in front of the cameras when Max was brought in by Christian, the little toddler having just taken a nap in the team principal’s office.

“Dan…” Max yawned, cuddling close to Daniel as Christian’s placed him on the Aussie’s lap.

“Hey little lion.” Dan chuckled. “Ready for the video?” he asked. Max sleepily rubbed at his eyes but then nodded.

“But am still sleepy…” he muttered, snuggling into Daniel’s chest. Daniel smiled and kissed the top of his head. 

“You can nap, they’ll just edit that out, or not.” he chuckled. Max yawned again, little hands grabbing at Dan’s sweater.

“Lion?” he asked tiredly. Daniel awkwardly reached over to grab the stuffed animal from the other side of her sofa. 

“Here you go buddy.” he said softly as Max contently pressed it against his cheek. Daniel rubbed his back a little, and Max slowly woke up a little, starting to wiggle around a little.

“I take it your ready for some questions now?” Daniel asked, turning Max around on his lap and letting him settle back in the crook of his arm. Max nodded determinedly, reaching for the stack of cards in Daniel’s.

“I ask.” he said firmly, placing the cards on Daniel’s lap and picking up the first one, letting Daniel hold his lion cuddly while he stared at the letters. He huffed and then pointed at the letter. 

“I don’t know…” he muttered, shoulders sagging a little as he pouted at the words. Daniel sat up a little.

“What do you think of Daniel?” Daniel read slowly, pointing at each word as he went. Max giggled and pressed his hand over Daniel’s name for a moment.

“Daniel gives the best cuddles.” the little toddler said shyly into the camera. Daniel grinned and hugged him a little closer in return, making Max giggle again. 

“Next question!” Max demanded. Daniel chuckled and handed him the next card, Max helpfully holding it up for him to read out again. Daniel pursed his lips a little uncomfortably, unsure who had written the question.

“Will you miss me next year?” he read out softly. Max stilled and whimpered.

“Miss you..?” he sniffled, clumsily turning slightly to look up at Daniel, who was meanwhile frowning at the Red Bull staff behind the camera, who had clearly given them the wrong set of cards. “Don’t wanna miss you.” Max sobbed. 

Daniel immediately brought him close, gently rocking him.

“You won’t have to. I’ll still be there for you.” he promised gently. Max knew he was leaving, they had made sure to tell him, but it was clear Max was misunderstanding all of this. The toddler was still struggling not to cry, clutching on to Daniel’s sweater.

“No leave!” he sniffled. Daniel kissed the top of Max’s hair. 

“I’ll always be around if you need me, okay?” he told the little boy. Max wiped at his eyes before holding out one hand.

“Pinky promise?” he hiccuped. Daniel smiled tenderly and linked their pinky fingers together. 

“Pinky promise.” he answered. Max sighed in relief and snuggled into Dan’s arms again.

“No more questions.” he mumbled. Daniel chuckled.

“Okay.” he said, kissing Max’s temple. Max pushed himself out of Daniel’s arms, sliding down to the floor. He toddled over to Christian while Daniel watched on in confusion. 

“Here you go darling.” Christian chuckled, handing Max a package and ruffling his hair a little. Max contently leaned into Christian’s legs for a moment before stumbling back to Daniel. 

“Up!” he said as he struggled to get onto the couch with his arms full of the present. Daniel let him settle next to him on the sofa.

“What do you have there mate?” Daniel asked. Max blushed a little.

“Have present.” he muttered. “For you.” he added, before thrusting the packed gift into Daniel’s arms. 

The gift was light and soft and packed into crinkled blue paper, put together with a lot of tape. Daniel carefully opened it, Max impatiently bouncing next to him. 

“I… thank you.” Daniel said tenderly as he removed the paper. He was now holding a stuffed toy shaped like a lion, wearing a little orange scarf.

“Is called Max.” Max explained. “Is friends with my lion and can be your friend too. You can cuddle him when I get big again.” he finished, blue eyes wide and innocent as he gently patted the toy’s head. Daniel smiled shakily and hugged Max close again.

“It’s perfect, thank you, darling.” he whispered as Max settled against him, the two lion toys clutched close to him. “But you’ll always be my favourite little lion.”


	71. Jean-Eric Vergne & tiny!Andre Lotterer (&James Rossiter)

“Jev! Jev!” a little voice called out behind him. Jev blinked, barely turning around before a toddler bumped into his legs.

“Are you okay little one..?” Jev asked worriedly, steadying the small child. The little boy held up his arms at the Frenchman.

“Jev! Up!” he demanded. Jev frowned a little but then lifted the boy into his arms, settling him on his hip before huffing in surprise as the boy contently snuggled close to him.

“Where are you parents?” Jev asked as the little boy tucked his head under Jev’s chin but a soft hum. The toddler huffed.

“Parents don’t travel with me, you know that, Jev.” he yawned.Jev frowned at him, still not understanding what was going on. 

He suddenly saw James jogging over to them, the reserve driver cursing under his breath.

“For fu- Andre I told you not to run away.” the Brit huffed as he lifted the toddler out of Jev’s hand. The little boy whined, stretching his arms out towards Jev again. Jev paled significantly. 

“...A-andre?” he muttered. The little boy certainly resembled his teammate, and it confused him massively.

“You heard about all the F1 boys turning into toddlers right?” James asked. Jev frowned but then nodded, he had certainly gotten some pictures of little Daniel, so he knew what had been going on there.

“Are there others?” Jev asked, letting the boy, his little teammate, cuddle into his arms again. Andre cooed contently, pulling at the scarf Jev wore around his neck. James shrugged.

“Mitch, I think? And Sam? Although Sam is always tiny so will never know for sure.” James mumbled, gently running his fingers through Andre’s soft hair. Andre was contently sucking his thumb as he snuggled more into Jev, his eyes starting to flutter closed. 

“I’ll be okay taking care of him.” James said after they both looked at the little boy for a moment. “But if you want to watch him a little…” 

“Yes! I mean… sure, don’t mind.” Jev said, cradling tiny Andre a little closer with a fond smiled. James chuckled. 

“Alright then, call me if you need anything. I’m sure you’ll be fine though, he is a darling.” James said, before quickly saying goodbye and leaving. 

“Jev, am tired…” Andre sniffled slightly. Jev rocked him slightly.

“I’ll take you back to my hotel room, okay? You can take a nap there.” Jev said. Andre nodded, little hands grabbing on to Jev’s shirt as they walked back.

By the time they arrived at the hotel room, Andre was fast asleep, snoring softly as Jev slowly lowered him onto the bed, tucking him in between the pillows.

He stood up to put away the bag with Andre proof stuff James had given him, but Andre whined and grabbed his finger.

“Jev stay!” he whimpered, suddenly looking even more tiny and afraid as his eyes filled with tears. Jev quickly crawled in under the blankets, letting Andre climb onto his chest. 

“I’m here honey.” Jev whispered, knowing how weird and scary this must all be to the little boy. Andre looked up at him.

“...are still friends now that am tiny?” he muttered tiredly. Jev’s eyes widened.

“Of course! Always, little one.” he whispered. Andre gave him a groggy smile, tucking his head under Jev’s chin as he made himself comfortable.

“Still Jeandre.” Andre muttered contently, before his breathing slowly evened out. Jev chuckled and fondly pressed a kiss to Andre’s head

“Yes sweetie, still Jeandre.”


	72. Christmas Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something I wrote in between Christmas celebrations ;)  
> A very merry (and late) christmas to all of you!

Lando woke up with a gasp, sitting up in his little bed and grinning widely.

“Is christmas!” he squealed, clapping his hands a little. Carlos stirred in the bed next to him but didn’t really wake up. Lando wiggled around for a moment, knowing it was still early and he shouldn’t wake the others, but then climbed out of his bed and wobbled over to Carlos’s. 

“Ca’wos!” he said softly, trying to climb in the bed with the slightly bigger boy but struggling to stay balanced. Carlos opened his eyes and gave him a groggy smile, scooting back a little and grabbing Lando’s hand to help him up. 

“Is Christmas!” Lando whispered loudly as he snuggled into the Spaniard. Carlos’s eyes widened slightly and looked at the clock, before sighing.

“Nando said we had to wait for the 9.” he explained, waiting to the clock with still displayed an 8 as first number. Lando whined dramatically, but cuddled a little closer to Carlos.

“Sleep?” he muttered, pressing his cat plushie against his cheek. Carlos nodded, curling a little closer to the smaller toddler.

Moment later, the door to their bedroom opened, and Stoffel came toddling in, pulling a very sleepy Kevin after him. Carlos giggled and helped them onto the bed as well, all cuddling close to even fit. 

Lando was already fast asleep again, sucking his thumb as he snuggled against Carlos. Kevin curled around Lando’s other side and promptly fell asleep again as well, leaving Stoff and Carlos to giggle and eagerly watch the time.

A little before 9, the door opened, and Fernando and Jenson walked in, both grinning when they saw all the little ones cuddled together.

“Merry Christmas honeys!” Jenson cooed, walking over and letting Stoffel and Carlos cuddle close, the other two still sleeping. 

“Let’s go to the living room.” Jenson said, lifting Stoff and Carlito up. Fernando walked over and carefully lifted Lando up, the little boy yawning and contently cuddling in to his paddock papa. 

Kevin was still asleep and Nando hesitated for a moment, before deciding to first Lando to the living room, setting him on the sofa and wrapping a fleece blanket around him.

When he came back into the bedroom, Kevin was just scooting down from the bed, looking a little disorientated.

“Morning Conejito!” Nando said softly, kneeling down a little further away. Kevin smiled shyly and toddler over, cuddling into his embrace with a content giggle.

Just as Nando came back in the living room, there was a knock on the door. Jenson went to open, grinning when he found Marcus on the other side, little Charles excitedly wiggling around in his arms. Both Sauber drivers were wearing christmas hats, Charles’s sagging over his eyes a little.

“Hello festive pup!” Jenson cooed, lifting the boy out of Marcus’s arms. Charles giggled and threw his arms around the Brit’s neck. 

“Marcus!” Kevin squeaked suddenly, running past Jenson and hugging the Swede’s legs. Marcus lifted him up, kissing his cheek and rocking the boy with a soft smile.

“Hello cuddle bunny.” he cooed. Kevin sighed and clutched on to the man’s sweater.

“Am comfy.” he yawned. Marcus smiled and sat down on the sofa, moving Kevin to one of his sides and letting Charles snuggle in on the other side. Stoffel curiously glanced at them as well, but was distracted as Lando promptly cuddled into him. 

“Who else are coming?” Jenson asked Nando. 

“Just Seb and Kimi with little Dan and Max. The others had other plans.” he explained, cleaning some whipped cream of Carlos’s face as the little boy finished happily nibbling on a profiterole. 

“Yes, hello!” Seb greeted as he too came in, Kimi following after him with Daniel in his arms. 

“Who is hiding behind you?” Nando asked Seb, kneeling down. Max peeked around Seb’s legs, lion plushie pressed against his face.

“Hola sweetie.” Nando greeted. Max blushed and shuffled back more. Stoffel toddler over to them.

“Max play?” he asked, holding out a tiny hand. Max hesitated but then grabbed his hand, shuffling with Stoffel towards the other boys before hesitating halfway.

“...Dan play too?” he asked. The little Aussie, who was babbling away happily as Kimi tried to push his unruly curls back in place, blinked at him.

“Yes!” he squealed, wiggling around until Kimi set him on the floor. Max looked relieved as Dan took ahold of his sleeve, walking over to the rest of the boys, Nando handing out more profiteroles to all of them. 

“How about some presents?” Jenson asked, chuckling at all the excited little gasps he got in return. He got out a rectangular shaped present and handed it to Stoffel, the boy giving him an awed look and opening it slowly, a small blush on his cheeks. The box was filled with a variation of packed waffles, making Stoff gasp excitedly.

“Thank you!” he squeaked a little shyly. Nando smiled.

“Just don’t eat them all in one go!” he said. Stoffel solemnly shook his head.

“Will share them.” he promised. 

Next to get a present was Carlos, the little boy little out a high pitched noise when he saw the two papaya coloured toy cars. 

“Thank you thank you thank you.” he giggled, hugging Nando and Jenson. Stoffel hesitantly shuffled over as well, seeming a little flustered as he hadn’t hugged them in thanks earlier. Nando gave him a soft smile and lifted both boys onto his lap, letting them settle back against his chest.

Marcus handed Charles a package next, a very fluffy stuffed toy in shape of a dog. Charles contently cuddled it close, shuffling a little closer to Kevin so rhe othet boy could pat it as well.

Lando got a large orange blanket, which Jenson helpfully wrapped around him until he was holding a very content baby coccoon.

Daniel got a yellow toy car that had Max pout a little and look away. Kimi noticed and gently rubbed Max’s back a little, before handing him a package as well. Max opened it with an excited giggle, gasping when he saw it was a lion onesie. 

“Want to put it on?” Kimi asked him. Max nodded eagerly.

“Please!” he squeaked, climbing into Kimi’s arms.

Kevin was the last to receive a gift. The little boy had been quiet the whole evening, cuddled into Marcus’s side as Charles let him cuddle the dog plushie.

Jenson walked over to him and lifted him up, the toddler regarding him with wide eyes. 

“Are you reqdy for your present honey?” Jenson asked. Kevin silently cuddled closer, contently closing his eyes.

“No need present, am good.” he muttered, yawning and throwing his arms around Jenson’s neck. Jenson’s gaze softened.

“But there is someone here you missed you very much.” he said. Kevin eyes him curiously, frowning slightly as Nando carefully walked over with a box. Jenson sat down on the floor, Kevin on his lap as Nando placed the box on the floor.

“Open it!” he urged. Kevin blinked and slowly wrestled the lid of the box.

A tiny gray bunny poked its head out, floppy ears twitching slightly.

“Mister Bun!” Kevin gasped, reaching out to gently pat his pet rabbit.

“Your parents said Mister Bun missed you very much and wanted to come over.”Jenson explained, smiling as Nando lifted the bunny onto Kevin’s lap, the little boy softly patting the fluffy animal.

“Thank you!” Kevin said in awe. “Is best present!” 

“You’re welcome honey.” 

Nando smiled softly as he looked around the room. Kimi had Lando in his arms now, the tiny boy still coccooned in his blanket and fast asleep. Daniel and Carlos were playing with the cars, Max watching on while proudly growling every once in a while now that he was dressed in his lion onesie.

Stoffel was happily nibbling on a waffle, sharing pieces with Charles as thr little Monégasque happily babbled away at him.

Kevin was still patting his rabbit, the animal contently snoozing on his lap while Jenson gazed down on them with a soft smile. Fernando sighed and held up his glass.

“Merry Christmas”


	73. Sebastian Vettel, Kimi Räikkönen, Tiny!Max Verstappen & Tiny!Daniel Ricciardo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE
> 
> Happy New Year everyone! It's nearly a year of this fic , and I don't plan on stopping any time soon ;)
> 
> Hope you all like this fluff <3

“Kimi, hug!” Daniel squealed, holding his arms out for the Finn with an excited grin. Kimi allowed a small smile in return and lifted the little Aussie up, giving his forehead a kiss and letting him cuddle up against him.

“Excited for the fireworks tonight, honey?” Seb asked Daniel as he walked over to, Max toddling along next to him. Daniel nodded happily, his thumb in his mouth as Kimi rocked him. Seb smiled at him, before worriedly gazing down at Max. The little Dutchman was easily frightened of loud noises, so he doubted Max would like the fireworks tonight. 

Max turned and wobbled over to Sebastian, flopping down to sit on Seb’s foot. He let out a content hum as he snuggled into Seb’s leg, making Seb chuckle.

“Wouldn’t you rather be cuddled properly?” Seb asked, kneeling down slightly. Max nodded and held out his arms, giggling as Seb lifted him up.

“Lion?” he asked softly. Sebastian smiled, pressing a kiss to Max’s temple before walking him over to the sofa, where Max’s cuddly toy was hidden between the pillows. Sebastian set down, setting Max on to the pillow next to him. Max let out a whine, grabbing his Lion before quickly climbing back on Sebastian’s lap.

“Are you tired little one?” Sebastian cooed, glancing at the time. They still had an hour until midnight, and even they were exhausted, Daniel and Max seemed determined to stay awake for the fireworks. Max yawned, thumb in his mouth as he leaned his head against Seb’s shoulder.

“Sleepy…” he confirmed. Sebastian chuckled, gently tickling the boy’s tummy.

“You can always sleep if you want, we can wake you for the fireworks.” Seb whispered. Max hesitated, but then nodded, eyes already fluttering closed. 

“Just 5 minutes…” he whispered, before his breathing evened out. 

Kimi was bouncing Daniel on his hip, smiling as the little Aussie laughed breathlessly. 

“You’re the best Kimi…” Dan sighed as Kimi let him cuddle up against his chest. 

“Love you, little one.” Kimi whispered.

“Love you too, Isä.” Dan answered contently. Kimi was still smiling, until he caught Seb looking at him, the German looking as if his face would split in half from grinning so widely. 

Kimi sat down next to Sebastian, letting him shuffle a little closer so Daniel could grab ahold of Max’s little hand.

“They are amazing.” Seb whispers, leaning his head on Kimi’s shoulder. Kimi kissed his temple, smiling softly against Seb’s hair.

“You are amazing.” he said softly, causing Seb to chuckle.

They stayed cuddled together until a few minutes before midnight, Kimi gently waking up Daniel before waking up Max as well.

“Almost midnight sweethearts.” Seb said. Daniel let out a excited cooing sound, glancing over at the windows.

“Fireworks?” he asked. Kimi nodded.

“Soon.” he promised. Seb glanced at the clock and grinned.

“10, 9, 8…” he started, Kimi quickly joining in on the countdown while Max and Daniel just called out random numbers.

“2, 1, Happy new year!” Seb yelled dramatically, cuddling the two boys close and kissing the tops if their heads. He looked up to grin at Kimi, who was giving them soft smiles.

“Happy New Year, Sebby.” Kimi whispered, leaning in to kiss him softly. Max giggled softly when he noticed, but Daniel had turned very quiet, trying to hide between Seb and Kimi ad the fireworks started

“Pretty!” Max gasped, pointing at the window and the fireworks outside before stumbling off the couch and towards the glass. 

Daniel let out a whimper, little hands clutched over his ears. Kimi was the first to notice, quickly letting Daniel cuddle up against his chest.

“Ssh, sweetie.” he soothed. “It’s just the fireworks.” Sebastian worriedly looked over to Max, but contrary to their expectations, the little boy seemed to be in awe of the pretty lights.

“Come, let’s go to Maxy.” Seb urged softly, helping Kimi up and gently petting Daniel’s curls. Kimi knelt down next to Max, who had both his hands pressed against the glass as he looked at the lights outside. 

“Look, sweetie.” Kimi tried, turning Daniel away from him and settling him on his lap. Daniel whimpered, hands still pressed over his ears, but slowly relaxed as he saw the fireworks.

“Better now?” Seb asked, meanwhile letting Max settle back against him. Daniel nodded, lowering his hands and sucking his thumb. 

Kimi reached over to wrap an arm around Seb’s shoulders, pulling him closer and kissing his temple, before smiling down at the two little ones.

“It’s going to be a good year.”


	74. Jenson & Fernando & Tiny!Stoffel & Tiny!Carlos &Tiny!Kevin & Tiny!Lando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all my Pebble fren  
> You're all my Ohana <3<3<3  
> Also muchos thanks to Single N fren for the prompt xxxx

“Come here Lando.” Jenson chuckled, lifting the sleepy little boy off the floor and onto his lap. Lando yawned and cuddled into the Brit, the blocks he had been playing with long forgotten.

“Cawos? Stoff? Kev?” Lando muttered as Jenson soothingly rubbed his back.

“They’re all here.” Fernando chuckled, coming into the room with the slightly older toddlers walking after him. Carlos climbed onto the sofa immediately, smiling at Lando and settling on Jenson’s lap next to the smaller toddler. 

“Cawos!” Lando sighed contently, snuggling into the older boy’s side. Stoffel sat on Nando’s lap, while Kevin sat in between everyone, his rabbit plushie squeezed close.

“You can sit here too.” Nando told the little Dane softly, patting his lap. Stoffel shuffled to one side to make room for him, smiling gently at the other bot. Kevin shyly shook his head, clutching his bunny closer and looking down at his feet.

“Which movie do we want to watch?” Jenson asked to draw the attention away from the flustered little toddler. 

“This one!” Carlos giggled, pointing at one of the movie options shown on screen.

“Lilo & Stitch? Okay then.” Jenson chuckled, turning the movie on.

When the movie finished, Stoffel was close to falling asleep on Nando’s lap, the Spaniard rocking him softly. Kevin had moved a little closer to Nando, leaning against his arm, but still refused to be properly cuddled. Jenson eventually stood up, arms full of little sleepy drivers.

“Let’s put you all in bed, mhm?” he whispered, rocking Lando and Carlos slightly.

“Family bed?” Lando mumbled, pointing to Nando’s and Jenson’s room. Jenson glanced at Fernando, who nodded.

“Family bed it is.” Jenson chuckled. Fernando stood up as well, Stoffel yawning and snuggling into him. 

“Are you coming sweetie?” he asked Kevin softly, the little Dane eying them but not moving from his spot on the sofa.. He shrugged a little, nuzzling into his bunny’s ears with an uncertain expression on his face. Jenson and Nando had already noticed before that the little Dane was a little hesitant with the other boys around, almost as if he feared he wouldn’t fit in. 

Lando wiggled around until Jenson set him down on the floor again, the tiny toddler wobbling over to the sofa on unsteady legs.. He struggled to reach for Kevin’s had but eventually succeeded, tugging Kevin a little closer.

“Ohana.” he simply said. Kevin blinked, seeming surprised. Lando pointed at him again before pointing at himself and then back at the others. “Ohana.” he repeated. Kevin smiled hesitantly, before nodding shyly and hopping off the couch. 

Kevin and Lando moved back to their paddock parents, who were both smiling widely. Lando held his arms out to Jenson again while Kevin hesitantly did the same with Fernando. Nando quickly scooped the Dane up before he could change his mind again, Stoffel helpfully snuggling closer to Kevin to make him more comfortable.

They all cuddled together on the big bed, Stoffel on Nando’s chest and Carlos on Jenson’s, while Kevin and Lando were curled in between them, both toddlers clutching on to Kevin’s beloved stuffed animal.

“Ohana.” Kevin said softly, before his face scrunched up in a yawn. Lando smiled, snuggling a little closer.

“Means no one gets left behind.”


	75. Fernando Alonso & Jenson Button & Tiny!Stoffel Vandoorne& Tiny!Kevin Magnussen & Tiny!Lando Norris & Tiny!Carlos Sainz Jr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to get a real McFamily addiction :3
> 
> ALL IDEA CREDITS GO TO MY PEBBLE FREN SINGLE N (that kinda rhymed hehe)

Stoffel giggled as he patted at the snow on the ground,not able to feel much through his thick gloves. He took in a sharp breath as a snowflake landed on the glove, the pattern clear against the black fabric.

“Nano! Nano look!” he squeaked out. Nando, who was trying to convince Kevin to keep his coat closed, took a few moments to respond.

“What is it, darling?” he asked.

“Snowflake!” Stoffel giggled, holding out his hand before realising it had already melted away. “Snowflake gone…” he whimpered, shoulders sagging a little. Kevin reached out to touch the younger boy’s shoulder, a slightly worried look on his face. Stoffel sniffled slightly and cuddled into the other toddler.

“Sowwy… was very pretty…” he mumbled. Nando gently shushed him, kneeling down and letting both Stoffel and Kevin cuddle close.

“I’m sorry it was sweetie, it’s okay.” the Spaniard soothed. They all looked up when Jenson came outside, tiny Lando excitedly wiggling around in his arms while Carlos sat on the Brit’s shoulders, a skeptical look on his face as he gazed at the snow. 

“Snow!” Lando squealed, before letting himself flop down face first into the white mass. Jenson quickly scooped him up again, the tiny toddler looking less excited now that the snow covered his face and cheeks. Jenson set Carlos down so he could use both his hands to wipe the snow off Lando, whose bottom lip had started to wobble. 

“NO!” Carlos screeched, trying to get the snow of his shoes immediately and running over to Fernando, who lifted him off the ground.

“Well this was successful.” Jenson chuckled, looking at Carlos, who was whining and trying to cover his head so the snowflakes couldn’t touch him. Lando was still sniffling slightly, obviously cold now, and Kevin was still grumpy he had to wear a coat. Stoffel was still trying to catch snowflakes, but every attempt of showing them to their paddock parents failed.

“Let’s go inside.” Nando chuckled. “Make some hot chocolate for everyone.” he added. This seemed to cheer all the little ones up a little, all of them racing inside and leaving Jenson and Nando in the garden.

“They’re… an interesting mix.” Jenson chuckled, wrapping an arm around Nando’s waist. Fernando chuckled.

“They are amazing though.” he whispered, and Jenson agreed. 

~~

After the hot chocolate, Lando shyly tugged on Jenson’s sleeve, asking if he could take a nap. Carlos was also tiredly wiping at his eyes, whimpering for his meerkat plushie. 

“Let’s get you to bed, sweethearts.” Fernando whispered, holding out his arms to them. 

Stoffel was still pouting near the window, looking at all the snowflakes, Jenson was just going to try and distract Stoffel, but Kevin had already toddled to the little Belgian, grabbing his tiny hand.

“I show you.” he muttered a little shyly, leading the other little boy to the small table in the corner. He grabbed some white pieces of paper before hesitating and looking up at Jenson.

“Pap- Jenson… scissors?” he asked softly. Jenson ruffled his hair fondly and handed them some blunt children’s scisssors.

“Careful, okay?” he told them sternly. Kevin nodded, before slowly started to fold a sheet of paper, tongue peeking out from between his lips in concentration. Jenson stepped away to sit on the sofa, leaving them be for a moment. 

Nando came downstairs again moments later, and settled against Jenson’s side.

“What are they making?” Nando asked, looking at the boy in the corner.

“I think Kevin is teaching Stoff how to cut snowflakes.” Jenson said, smiling as Fernando cuddled closer and kissed his cheek.

“Look papas! Made snowflake!” Stoffel suddenly exclaimed, rushing over to them and climbing onto Jenson’s lap. Jenson took the folded paper and unfolded it, grinning at the pattern Stoff had cut out.

“It’s beautiful Stoff!” Nando cooed, kissing the little Belgian’s head. He then stood up, leaving Jenson to fuss over the little waffle. Fernando knelt down next to Kevin instead, who was blushing slightly, nervously poking at a piece of paper.

“You’re an angel.” Nando whispered, lifting Kevin up and hugging him close. Kevin sighed and contently cuddled into him, clutching onto Nando’s sweater. When Nando sat back on the sofa, Stoffel crawled over to them as well, hugging Kev tightly.

“Are the best brother.” he muttered. Kevin shyly hugged back, peeking up at Jenson and Nando.

“Are you ready for a nap too, sweeties?” Jenson asked the toddlers, who both nodded. Jenso and Nando brought the two little ones to the bedroom, where Carlos and Lando where already fast asleep. After tucking Kevin and Stoffel in as well, they waited momentarily in the doorway, looking at all the snoozing toddlers.

“I love them.” Nando whispered, leaning back against Jenson. Jenson smiled.

“Me too, they are amazing.” he muttered. “Now, let’s go find a place to hang up the snowflakes the boys made.”


	76. Romain Grosjean & Tiny!Kevin Magnussen (&Valtteri Bottas & Tiny!Marcus Ericsson & Tiny!Charles Leclerc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #moreficswithRomainpls

“Kevin, please eat!” Romain said in exasperation, holding out a green bean at the little boy. Kevin huffed grumpily and swatted the Frenchman’s hand away.

“No hungry!” he whined. Romain sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

“Listen Kevin, if you eat 7 more beans, I’ll…” he trailed off, unsure how to bribe the little boy.

“7 beans and you cuddle me?” Kevin asked in a small voice, eyes wide and less grumpy. Romain sighed.

“Yes. 7 more beans first though!” he said. Kevin opened his mouth this time, letting Romain feed him the beans. The moment he finished, he held out his arms to Romain, who quickly lifted him out of the chair and into his arms.

“You’re a little devil sometimes.” Romain huffed as he rocked the little boy slowly. Kevin yawned and snuggled into his teammate.

“Love you ‘main” he mumbled sleepily. Romain felt all his anger fall away.

“Love you too, little angel.” he whispered. “But remember, we are going to Valtteri and Marcus now, so no sleeping!” Kevin perked up instantly. 

“Mawcus!” he giggled, clapping his hands a little. Romain chuckled and kissed his head.

“Yes darling! But first I need to change your diaper, yeah?” he explained softly. Kevin’s smile immediately fell again.

“N-no diaper…” he whimpered. “Am big!” he pushed as Romain’s chest as the Frenchman carried him over to the changing table. Romain tried to shush him, laying him down and handing him his bunny plushie.

“You know you have to, darling, but it’s nothing to be ashamed off.” he tried to soothe. Kevin whined but laid still, simply burying his face in his bunny as he sobbed quietly. Romain made sure to change the diaper as quick as he could, lifting the little toddler off the table again after.

“All done love.” he whispered, kneeling down next to Kevin. Kevin huffed and shuffled away from him, not looking at him as he still pressed his bunny against his cheek.

“Mawcus.” he mumbled. Romain sighed, holding out his hand for the tiny Dane to clutch on to.

“Yes, let’s go honey.”

~~

“Kev!” Marcus squealed out when he spotted the little Dane. Kevin smiled and toddled over, clutching on to his friend and cuddling close. Valtteri came into the living room with tiny Charles on his hip, the little Monégasque contently sucking his pacifier as he cuddled into Valtteri’s chest.

“He’o.” Charles mumbled when he saw Romain, giving him a small wave. Romain waved back before focusing back on the two little boys playing on the floor. Kevin was beaming now, pushing a little car back and forth between him and Marcus, who was babbling in a mix of Swedish and English.

“They are adorable, huh?” Valtteri chuckled softly. Romain nodded in agreement. Marcus suddenly stood up, walking over to Valtteri.

“Val, bathroom…” he mumbled, pulling the Finn’s sleeve. Val ruffled his hair, before handing Charles over to Romain.

“Let’s go then honey.” he told Marcus, hoarding him in direction of the bathroom. Kevin suddenly glared up at Romain again.

“Mawcus no diaper!” he grumbled. Romain sighed, rocking Charles a little as he knelt on the ground.

“No he doesn’t have a diaper, darling.” he said. “But it’s okay if you need it.” he added. Kevin still wasn’t convinced, pouting as he shuffled a little closer to Romain.

“Is not fair!” he hiccuped. Romain sat down cross legged on the floor. Charles on one side and Kevin cuddling up on his other.

“Have diaper too.” Charles suddenly muttered, blue eyes wide as he grabbed Kevin’s little hand. Kevin still frowned a little, but also seemed to relax.

“Okay…” he eventually mumbled. 

“Good boy.” Romain answered softly, kissing the top of his head. 

“Hug!” Marcus giggled as he came toddling back from the bathroom, climbing on Romain’s lap between the other two boys. Valtteri chuckled at them and sat down opposite Romain.

“They can be a real handful, huh?” he mumbled. Romain smiled.

“Yeah, but a very sweet handful.”


	77. Daniel Ricciardo & Nico Hulkenberg & Tiny!Max Verstappen & Tiny!Carlos Sainz Jr

“Come on sweetie.” Dan sighed, lifting the grumpy little toddler up. Max huffed and tried to push out of his arms.

“Look like banana!” he muttered, tiny hand pressing against the yellow fabric on Dan’s shoulder. Daniel sighed, kissing Max’s head. He knew Max struggled with him leaving, but he had just hoped bringing the toddler to the first photoshoot and letting him play with little Carlos, who had been brought by Hulk, would help a little.

Still, Max was quiet and grumpy, not wanting the cuddles and attention he normally craved all the time. 

Hulk walked over, little Carlos fast asleep in his arms.

“They want some individual shots of you.” Nico said, carefully moving Carlos to one side. “I’ll watch this little lion, okay?” he added gently, brushing his fingers over Max’s cheek. Max glanced at Dan for a moment, before determinedly holding his arms out to Nico, pointedly allowing the German to cuddle him. Daniel sighed, leaning in to kiss the top of Max’s head before walking away.

Nico took Max and Carlos to the sofa in the corner, settling down with the two boys on his lap. Carlos was slowly waking up a little, his thumb in his mouth as he curiously glanced around the room. Max shuffled a little closer to the other toddler, Carlos giggling and happily throwing his arms around the Dutchman. Nico smiled at the two of them, ruffling their hair. He then turned to Max, kissing his forehead.

“Don’t make it too difficult for Dan, yeah? He feels incredibly guilty already.” Nico told him softly. Max huffed, resting his head against Nico’s chest.

“Don’t want him to go.” he whispered. Carlos’s eyes widened a little at his friend’s sadness and helpfully pressed his meerkat cuddly against Max’s cheek. Nico hugged them both tightly.

“I know this isn’t easy, sweethearts, for neither of you.” he whispered, letting out a slightly shaky breath as Carlos looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Am gonna stay with Lando tonight, right?” Carlos asked softly. Nico nodded.

“Yeah, just some pre-season bonding time, I’m sure you’ll have fun.” he said, but he seemed slightly reluctant about it all. Carlos nodded thoughtfully.

“But… don;t wanna sleep there…” Carlos muttered. Nico frowned.

“Why not darling? It will be like a sleepover, you’ll have fun.” he said. Carlos sighed.

“But need goodnight kiss…” he mumbled shyly. NIco smiled softly, hugging him tightly.

“How about you go to Lando for a few hours, and I’ll come to pick you up when you’re tired.” he whispered. Carlos blushed a little but nodded, cuddling closer again. Max glanced at them for a moment and then sighed, curling into himself a little more. 

“Want Dan…” he whispered. Nico shushed him gently.

“He’s already coming back darling.” he soothed. Max looked up and saw the Aussie walking over to them.

“Papa…” Max whimpered, holding out his arms. Daniel quickly lifted him up, rocking him slightly, just seeming happy Max allowed him near again. 

“What’s wrong sweetie?” he asked. Max pushed away a little, little hand pressing against the yellow emblem on Dan’s shoulder.

“Sorry…” Max whispered. Daniel’s face softened. 

“You don’t have to apologize, I understand.” he answered softly. Max huffed.

“Are still a banana” he grumbled. Daniel smiled, hugging the toddler tightly.

“I know.” he answered. Max looked up, a thoughtful expression on his face.

“Banana is not bad.” he decided. Daniel grinned.

“Good. Because this idiot banana.” he pointed at his own chest “...would be very sad if his little lion would cuddle him anymore.” Max smiled shyly and threw his arms around Dan’s neck, hugging him tightly.

“Am tired.” he whispered, thumb in his mouth. Daniel closed his eyes for a moment, just quietly rocking the little boy in his arms.

“Let’s go back to the hotel so you can take a nap, okay?” he whispered eventually. Carlos immediately yawned and tugged on Nico’s sleeve.

“Want nap too.” he muttered groggily. Nico nodded and stood up, smiling at his new teammate as they both rocked the little toddlers in their arms.

“Okay sweethearts, let’s get back out of these banana suits, and we’ll go home.” Nico whispered. Dan nodded, kissing Max’s head before glancing at Nico again with a cheeky smile.

“I’m so gonna buy a banana costume”


	78. Sergey Sirotkin & Tiny!Lance Stroll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my Russian fren for helping me with the Russian words <3
> 
> крошка - little one  
> милый - dear, darling

Little Lance whined and wiggled around in the engineer’s arms. The toddler was frightened. He had woken up from his nap to find out the William’s engineer was carrying him somewhere, and he wasn’t sure what was going on.

“No!” Lance squeaked, pushing at the man’s face, the engineer desperately trying to shush him.

“We’re just going back to the hospitality, little one.” the man tried. Lance hiccuped and still tried to wiggle away, letting out a sob when he suddenly spotted a familiar figure in the distance.

“Se’ey…” he whimpered, gaining the Russian’s attention. Sergey hestitantly walked over.

“Hello Lance.” he greeted. The tiny Canadian whimpered and held his arms out to Sergey, a hopeful look on his face. Sergey swallowed thickly but lifted the little boy into his arms, smiling slightly as Lance sighed and cuddled close, finally calming down.

“There is a crib for him in his driver room.” the engineer said, before tentatively patting Lance’s hair and sauntering off again.

Sergey was now left on his own with the wide eyed toddler still in his arms. Lance was sucking his thumb, eying Sergey hesitantly.

“Se’ey, am tired.” he whispered, voice muffled by the digit still in his mouth. Sergey nodded.

“Let’s go the driver room then.” he decided. Lance tugged his sweater a little.

“Am hungry too.” he added even more softly. Sergey sighed, brushing his fingers through Lance’s soft hair.

“Let’s pass the kantine on the way there then.” he chuckled softly. 

~~

Lance hungrily scarfed down the cinnamon roll Sergey got him as they sat at one of the little tables. Sergey quietly kept an eye on him, pouring some apple juice in a small cup and wiping Lance’s mouth and chin every once in awhile to keep the stickiness from going everywhere. 

“Are the best, Se’ey.” Lance mumbled contently as he finished his food. He rubbed at his eyes and carefully lowered himself off his chair and onto the floor. 

“Wanna sleep now.” Lance said, but it sounded more like a question. Sergey gave him a gentle smile and got up, holding out his hand to Lance, who was still clutching on to the chair. 

“Come on then.” he said softly. Lance reached out to grab onto his finger, taking a very wobbly step in his direction. Sergey blinked in surprise as Lance took another wobbly step, tongue poking out the little boy’s mouth in concentration.

“You can do it, крошка” Sergey encouraged softly, Lance slowly but surely shuffling closer. Just as he threatened to fall over in pure exhaustion, Sergey caught him and lifted him into his arms again. “Well done!” he whispered, slowly standing up as he rocked the boy in his arms a little. Lance smiled at him. 

“Nap now?” Lance whispered, rubbing at his eyes. Sergey smiled fondly at the little Canadian in his arms.

“Yes, I’ll bring you to your bed, okay?” he said in his usual soft voice, carrying the toddler towards the driver room his crib was in. Lance’s eyes were already starting to flutter closed when they arrived, and the boy barely moving as Sergey changed him into a comfy onesie, struggling a little to get Lance’s arm into it as the boy stretched contently.

“And to bed you go…” Sergey whispered, walking over to the crib in the corner. As he tried to lower the cute little toddler into the bed, Lance suddenly whined, eyes blinking open as he clutched on to the colour of Sergey’s sweater.

“Wanna stay with you.” he whimpered. Sergey sighed, worrying his lip between his teeth for a moment. He straightened up again, Lance still cuddled firmly in his arms. He sat down on the sofa, slowly lowering himself until he could properly lay down, Lance on his chest.

“I’ve got you, милый, now sleep.” Sergey whispered, pressing a hesitant kiss to the top of Lance’s head. Lance yawned, thumb in his mouth again.

“Love you, Sergey, are the best papa…” he muttered. Sergey’s cheeks flushed a little, but then he smiled, pressing a more firm kiss to the toddler’s head.

“Love you too, little Lance.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lewy happy?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496756) by [TheShhhSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShhhSpot/pseuds/TheShhhSpot)
  * [Max's situation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352458) by [Luna_blue_of_zintowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_blue_of_zintowa/pseuds/Luna_blue_of_zintowa)
  * [Like Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923573) by [Rizz07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07)
  * [Racing boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236158) by [bonotje](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje)
  * [Happiness is only real when shared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317295) by [PainPowder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainPowder/pseuds/PainPowder)




End file.
